Bonitas, mas perigosas
by NadeshiscoHitomiLien
Summary: Cap 13 ON!Depois dessa pequena pausa...A continuação!Agora as garotas terão que sofrer a perda de uma pessoa muito querida...O principio do fim está próximo!
1. O Inicio de tudo

Bonitas, mas perigosas...  
  
(O Inicio de tudo)  
  
Era uma tarde de verão, mas estava um tanto quanto frio para aquela época do ano.Principalmente na Grécia onde sempre estava quente, e naquele dia Athena, vulgarmente chamada de Saori, havia convocado uma reunião para os cavaleiros de bronze.  
  
Sa - Bem...Vocês devem estar pensando no porque de terem sido convocados á esta reunião.  
  
Seiya - Fala logo que nós não temos o dia inteiro.  
  
Sa - Bem...A questão é que vocês têm irmãs.  
  
Todos na mesa ficaram chocados, menos Seiya.  
  
Seiya - Eu tenho uma irmã mesmo, e ela se chama Seika...  
  
As - Não estou me referindo á sua irmã, mas sim as de Hyoga, Shun e Shiryu.  
  
Hy, Shu, Shi - COMO????  
  
Sa - Isso mesmo, vocês todos tem irmãs e elas estão aqui...Podem entrar...  
  
Três garotas entraram, duas sendo empurradas pela terceira, e elas não pareciam exatamente felizes.Principalmente a terceira.  
  
A primeira tinha cabelos negros bem curtos e olhos azuis petróleo, a segunda tinha cabelos médios e dourados e olhos azuis claros e a terceira tinha cabelos dois palmos abaixo dos ombros azul-esverdeado e olhos verdes escuros.  
  
1ª - Afinal porque estamos aqui, hein?  
  
Sa - Para conhecerem seus irmãos...  
  
3ª - E...  
  
Sa - E que nós achamos que vocês gostariam de se conhecer...  
  
3ª - *Suspira* E...  
  
Sa - E que...Ah já chega...  
  
3ª - *dando os ombros* Tudo bem...  
  
2ª - E...Bom...Nós viemos para isso não é?  
  
Sa - Sim...  
  
2ª - Mas até agora nós não fomos apresentados...  
  
Sa - Ahhhh...É mesmo!Bem...Rapazes estas são Hitomi (A de cabelos negros se curva), Nadeshisco ( A loira dá um aceno) e Lien ( A de cabelos azul-esverdeado suspira e vira a cara).E estes são Shiryu, Hyoga e Shun (eles acenam sorrindo).Então vocês agora terão que adivinhar quem é sua irmã.  
  
Shiryu foi para a Nadeshisco, Shun para Hitomi e Hyoga para Lien.  
  
Sa - Não está muito certo...  
  
Então Shiryu foi para Lien, Shun para Nadeshisco e Hyoga para Hitomi.  
  
Sa - Ai meu Zeus...Garotas por favor,...  
  
Hitomi puxou Shiryu, Nadeshisco puxou Hyoga e Lien simplesmente disse:  
  
Li - Sou a única que sobrou, não sou?  
  
E Shun meio vermelho foi para o lado de Lien.Que nem piscou.E todos se lembraram de Ikki, ele que costumava agir daquela forma fria com quem ele não conhecia.  
  
Nadeshisco e Hitomi deram risadas baixas que logo foram aumentando e todos começaram a rir, até Lien que parecia imperturbável rolou de rir da cena que acabara de acontecer...  
  
Sa - Bem...Vejo que se entenderam...  
  
Hitomi e Lien sarcasticamente pensando - ¨Nãããããããããããããããããããoooo...¨  
  
Sa - Então podemos começar com as conversas e explicações.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Sr. Kido entregara três garotinha de uns 9 ou 10 anos á uma sacerdotisa japonesa para que fossem treinadas para serem sacerdotisas.Sr. Kido sempre recebia cartas falando o quanto as 3 garotas melhoraram e quando ele faleceu a empregada que estava fazendo limpeza no escritório encontrou os arquivos.  
  
Logo a empregada levou os papéis para Saori que ficou feliz em vê-los (- Tire esse lixo de perto de mim, eu sou alérgica! - Foi o que ela gritou de tanta alegria.)  
  
Logo ela começou a pesquisar sobre os santuários da região e encontrou-as em um perto de Kyoto.E logo depois de se mudar para o santuário na Grécia as convocou para uma reunião.  
  
E bem estão onde estão agora  
  
*Fim do Flashback*  
  
Sa - Entenderam agora??  
  
Hit, Nade, Li - Talvez...Explica de novo!  
  
Saori que já estava á beira dos nervos explodiu.  
  
Sa - Mais que ***** dessa ***** desse *******, mais que **** que *****!*****...  
  
Os cavaleiros de bronze olharam para ela chocados.  
  
Lien - Isso sim que é Deusa!E dá-lhe Athena!  
  
Hitomi e Lien começam á assobiar alto...Saori fica vermelha.E os cavaleiros bronze bem...Nada a declarar!  
  
Sa - *Já se controlando* Bem...Vocês terão que treinar com um dos cavaleiros de ouro, de preferência o correspondente ao seu signo...  
  
As garotas já imaginaram uns caras meio que...Sem comentários (*hehehehe*)  
  
Dias depois quando as garotas finalmente tinham resolvido ficar no santuário por alguns dias.Saori faz outra reunião só que dessa vez com os cavaleiros de ouro e de bronze.  
  
Sa - Muito bem, nós vamos começar agora a escolha dos mestres e...  
  
Hit - Peraí!Para tudo!!!!  
  
Sa - O que foi Hitomi.  
  
Hit - Como podemos ter mestres se você nem sabe se nós vamos ou não ficar!  
  
Sa - Ora agora que não está entendendo sou eu.  
  
Lien sussurrando "E quando você entende alguma coisa?".  
  
Sa - O que perguntou?  
  
Li - Não perguntei nada e mesmo se tivesse só idiota respondem com outra pergunta...  
  
Saori a olhou muito brava o que fez os cavaleiros em volta se afastarem pensando "Agora que ela explode".Mas Lien e as outras nem ligaram.Hitomi até lançou um olhar de deboche para Saori.  
  
Saori recuperou um pouco e continuou:  
  
Sa - Bem vamos apresentá-las aos seus mestres.Por favor, levantem-se...  
  
Nade - Mas e os nossos empregos?  
  
Sa - Não vão mais trabalhar enquanto estiverem treinando!  
  
Lien solta um grito.O que chama a atenção de todos.  
  
Sa - O que foi agora!  
  
Li - Como assim "não vão trabalhar enquanto estiverem treinando"?  
  
Sa - Isso mesmo que você ouviu!  
  
Li - Nós aceitamos vir aqui e não treinar!!!  
  
Sa - Não seja por isso!  
  
Li - E depois, eu NÃO VOU DEIXAR DE TRABALHAR POR CAUSA DE UMA GAROTA MIMADA QUE SÓ ESTÁ PENSANDO NO PRÓPRIO BEM-ESTAR!!  
  
Sa - Como disse?  
  
Li - "Isso mesmo que você ouviu!"  
  
Sa - Mas, vocês tem que me proteger para não chegar o fim da Terra.  
  
Hitomi se levanta assim como Nadeshisco.  
  
Hit - Nós não temos responsabilidade nenhuma para com você!  
  
Nade - Você já tem esses cavaleiros aqui presentes pra te defender!Não precisa de nós.  
  
Li - Zeus pode vir nos mandar defender a Terra que nós não vamos atender!A vida é nossa e depois pode até mesmo resolver nos matar, mas eu não tenho medo da morte!  
  
Hit - Nenhuma de nós tem!  
  
Sa - Não sei quem é pior vocês ou o Hades!  
  
Nade - Nós temos empregos e vida, você acha que pode vir do nada e nos mandar fazer coisas que nós não queremos?  
  
Até Nadeshisco, que sempre era a voz da razão das três, pegou pesado com a Saori.Que soltou um suspiro.  
  
Sa - Vocês tem que fazer o destino de vocês se cumprir!  
  
Li - Está errada.  
  
Sa - Porque?  
  
Li - Por que quem decide o nosso destino somos nós e ninguém mais!  
  
Sa - Em parte você está certa.Mas certas coisas são previstas e escritas através dos séculos.  
  
Hit - Nós sabemos, mas não queremos que o nosso destino seja esse.  
  
Sa - Vocês não querem que o destino de vocês se cumpra?  
  
Hyoga - Na verdade elas têm esse direito!  
  
Todos se viraram para Hyoga que também estava em pé.  
  
Shun - Sim, Hyoga tem razão.Nós não pudemos dizer não para o nosso destino, afinal éramos apenas crianças...  
  
Shi - É verdade e como elas não são mais crianças podem escolher se querem ou não treinar.  
  
As garotas olharam agradecidas para seus irmãos.  
  
Sa - Afinal, porque vocês estão fazendo este escarcéu todo?É por causa de se tornarem cavaleiras?  
  
Nade - Sim e não.  
  
Sa - Como?  
  
Hit - Sim por que não queremos ser cavaleiras e parar a nossa vida.  
  
Li - E não porque esse não é o único problema.  
  
Sa - E quais são os outros?  
  
Li - 1º que algumas de nós temos empregos corridos e que fazem depender vidas.Como eu que trabalho em uma U.T. I é ás vezes decepcionante e até triste, mas eu gosto dessa vida...  
  
Hit - E outras de nós somos meio importantes para as pessoas, afinal eu sou a melhor barwomen de toda a Kyoto!  
  
Li - Metida só por que você sabe fazer uma batida no ponto certo!  
  
Hit - Metida uma virgula!Eu estou sendo sincera.  
  
Li - Então vai chover!  
  
Os cavaleiros olhavam a discussão das 4 sem se mexer.Afinal briga de mulher é melhor ninguém se meter se não sai tapa até pra eles.Hitomi e Lien pararam de brigar com Saori e estavam brigando entre si...E Nadeshisco...Bem...Ela se cansou e ficou vendo as duas outras brigaram, juntamente com Saori e os cavaleiros, que estavam meio perdidos.  
  
Depois de meia hora de discussão, brigas, golpes com espadas e lutas, as duas param e voltam a se sentar.  
  
Li - Bem...Chegamos a uma conclusão...  
  
Hit - Briga entre amigas CANSA!!!  
  
E todos ficam com cara de "aiiii...Que conclusão besta"  
  
Li - E que dependendo do tempo nós podemos ficar...  
  
Sa - Ahhh...É pouquinho tempo...  
  
Nade - Quanto tempo?  
  
Sa - só uns 4 ou 5...  
  
Hit - Dias?  
  
Sa - Meses...  
  
Li - Achei que fosse mais tempo.Então eu fiz tempestade em copo d'água á toa!!!Mais que m****...  
  
Hit - Concordo porque foi fode ter que agüentar a Saori nos enrolando todo esse tempo, né?  
  
Nade - Verdade!A gente não merece!  
  
Nade, Hito, Li - Nééééé...?  
  
Li - Se é assim a gente fica, tínhamos que pegar umas férias mesmo!  
  
Sa - Ainda bem que chegaram á um acordo!Muito bem mestres, se levantem...  
  
Shaka, Dohko e Kamus se levantaram. (Eles foram ressuscitados depois da batalha com Hades)  
  
Sa - Agora já que vocês são tão boas em discussões, descubram quem é o mestre de quem.  
  
Li - O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?  
  
Hit - É mesmo, nós não temos bolas de cristal...Ô Saori...Se nós tivéssemos bola de cristal, a gente ia tá lá no Caribe, afinal, com bola de cristal é mais fácil ganhar na loteria!  
  
Todos, menos Saori, começaram a rir.Athena estava furiosa.Ia explodir á qualquer momento, mas se agüentou.  
  
Sa - Tentem, tentar não mata ninguém.  
  
Hit, Li, Nade -"Mentira..."  
  
Nadeshisco, Hitomi e Lien começaram a se concentrar.Mas tava meio difícil com Aldebaran rindo da cara de brava da Saori.E deu no que deu (sem malicia!).  
  
Nadeshisco foi para Shaka, Hitomi foi para Dohko e Lien foi para Kamus.Saori ficou com um pouco de raiva, era para elas terem errado.  
  
Sa - Está certo, vocês acertaram.  
  
Hit, Nade, Li - Viu?Engole Saori, a gente acertou!  
  
Os cavaleiros de ouro riram, juntamente com a própria Saori que resolveu entra na brincadeira.  
  
Sa - Logo Hitomi vai ir para os cinco picos antigos.E as outras duas vão começar o treinamento aqui mesmo.  
  
Nadeshisco fez cara de choro, Lien olhou para Saori como se falasse "Sério mesmo?Ela vai embora?" e Saori responde com um sim.Logo em seguida Lien sai da sala, todos ouvem um grito de "Aleluia, Zeus seja louvado! Obrigada Athena! Yahoo!".  
  
E volta com um sorrisinho no rosto.  
  
Li - Quando vamos começar a treinar?  
  
Sa - Amanhã mesmo.  
  
Li - Certo!Vambora garotas!  
  
Elas saíram, sem fazer escândalo, sem gritos ou agressões verbais.  
  
Nade - Foi um prazer conhece-los!Já vamos embora, qualquer coisa nos ligue.  
  
Sa - Esperem vocês vão ficar na casa dos seus mestres!  
  
Hit, Nade, Li - Quêêêêêê...????  
  
Sa - Isso mesmo!É bom vocês já se acostumarem com o lugar!Por isso vão se mudar hoje mesmo!  
  
Depois de fazerem as mudanças, as garotas foram conversar perto da casa de peixes.  
  
Nade - Até que não é tão ruim não é?  
  
Hit - Fale por você, eu vou ter que me mudar amanhã mesmo!  
  
Nade - Mas os nossos mestres não são maus!  
  
Hit - Claro você ficou com um bonitão!  
  
Nadeshisco fica vermelha.  
  
Nade - O que foi Lien, você tá tão quieta!  
  
Lien nem estava ouvindo estava vendo Kamus sair de sua casa e ir para a de peixes, para uma reunião que os cavaleiros resolveram ter.  
  
Hit - Ihhhh...A Lien tá é caída pelo Kamus.  
  
Li - Quêêêêêêêêê...????Idiota!Não ouse falar do que você não sabe.  
  
Todas podiam ver a cara vermelha de Lien.Ela suspira e volta sua atenção novamente á Kamus que já estava bem perto delas, mas elas estavam escondidas atrás de um arbusto grande de rosas.Na esperança de ouvir a conversa.  
  
Li - Sabe até que tem coisas boas...Tipo...EU VOU ME LIVRAR DA HITOMI, ALELUIA!!!!  
  
Kamus olha para o arbusto e começa a caminhar até ele.  
  
Nade - Valeu Lien, agora que ele descobre a gente!  
  
As três saem correndo silenciosamente e quando Kamus chega pensa "Elas já foram..."  
  
Elas dão a volta na casa e se escondem próximas á uma das muitas janelas.  
  
Debão - Aquelas garotas vão dar trabalho.  
  
Frô - Principalmente aquela Lien, vocês viram como ela irritou Athena?  
  
Máscara - Pode até ser, mas ela teve muita coragem, assim como as outras.Perceberam que elas nem ligaram pra aquela vaca da Saori.  
  
Dohko - Carlo, sabe que não deve fala assim da deusa Athena.  
  
Máscara - Mas eu estou falando da vaca da Saori e não da Deusa Athena!  
  
Shaka - Mas elas são a mesma pessoa, xingar uma é igual xingar a outra.  
  
Kamus - Pode até ser.Mas que a Saori mereceu, mereceu!Não concordam?  
  
Todos confirmaram.  
  
Frô - Kamus é melhor você não falar muito afinal a Lien é uma garota difícil de controlar...  
  
Dohko - Aquela Hitomi também não me parece tarefa fácil, mas eu já estou acostumado.Boa sorte Kamus, vai precisar...O Shaka que tem sorte...Ficou com a mais calminha...  
  
Shaka - As aparências podem enganar, não é mesmo?  
  
Lien se encolhe de vergonha, Hitomi e Nadeshisco dão risadas baixas.  
  
Hit - Calma Lien...Não se preocupe...Eles vão ver que você não é assim...  
  
Nade - Verdade...Mas...Você é meio assim mesmo.  
  
Li - Valeu pelo apoio Nadeshisco...  
  
De noite elas não conseguem dormir e resolvem andar um pouco  
  
*Casa de Virgem, Nadeshisco*  
  
Nadeshisco andava pelo corredor até ver Shaka meditando em cima da Lótus.  
  
Nade - Mestre, o senhor não vai dormir?  
  
Shaka - Por enquanto não...Pode me chamar de Shaka, afinal somos mestre e pupila, não tem porque nos tratarmos tão seriamente não é?  
  
Nade - Sim...  
  
Nadeshisco se sentou ao lado de Shaka e logo dormiu.  
  
Shaka - Realmente eu fiquei com a sorte maior...Ela é realmente muito linda...  
  
Shaka a observou dormir e colocou a cabeça da garota no seu colo para que ela ficasse mais confortável, logo ele mesmo dormiu.  
  
*Casa de Libra, Hitomi*  
  
Hitomi viu seu mestre dormindo.E resolveu ir passear.No entanto encontrou Miro.  
  
Miro - O que está fazendo tão tarde da noite por aqui garota?  
  
Hit - Eu não estou conseguindo dormi e bem...Pensei em dar uma volta.  
  
Depois de conversarem Miro a chamou para irem a casa dele conversar melhor.  
  
Hit - Vai ser meio duro ficar sem as garotas...Por isso eu não estou conseguindo dormir...  
  
Miro - Fique calma, eu conheço bem o Dohko.Ele é uma ótima pessoa e você vai gostar dos 5 picos antigos.  
  
Hit - Eu espero...  
  
Miro passou o braço pelos ombros de Hitomi e esta apenas colocou a cabeça sobre o peito dele.  
  
E acabaram dormindo no sofá.  
  
*Casa de Aquário, Lien*  
  
Lien começou a andar distraída pela casa.Quando Kamus a viu.  
  
Kamus - O que foi Lien?Problemas pra dormir?  
  
Li - É...  
  
Kamus - Quer me falar alguma coisa não quer?  
  
Li - Na verdade...Eu acho que estou me sentindo mal pela Hitomi.Por mais que a gente brigue eu vou sentir falta dela...  
  
E entraram no quarto de Kamus e se sentaram na cama.Depois de conversarem algum tempo Lien começou a ficar com sono e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Kamus.  
  
Li - Desculpa...Eu já estou ficando com sono.  
  
Kamus - Pode dormir aqui se quiser...  
  
Lien aceitou e ficou na cama junto com ele (Só na CAMA seus maliciosos) e sentiu ele a abraçar.Ela sorriu e pôs uma das mãos sobre o peito dele.Dormiram daquele jeito mesmo.  
  
Na manhã seguinte Nadeshisco foi a primeira a acordar.Quando abriu seus olhos viu o rosto de Shaka iluminado pelos poucos raios de Sol que chegavam até ali.  
  
Shaka - Ainda bem que já acordou.  
  
E ele abre os olhos ao mesmo tempo que dá um sorriso.Nadeshisco não sabe onde colocar a cara, vermelha de vergonha, pois dormira no colo de seu mestre.  
  
Nade - Desc...  
  
Shaka -?  
  
Nade - Desculpe...  
  
Shaka - Não tem porque se desculpar Nadeshisco.Afinal você estava muito cansada ontem.  
  
Nade - Mas, eu não precisava ter dormido aqui não é?Por que o senhor não me acordou?  
  
Shaka - Primeiramente me chame você e eu não queria te acordar porque...Você estava dormindo tão a vontade que eu não tive coragem de te acordar...  
  
Ele a olhou com os profundos olhos azuis.Nadeshisco apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo, fora a única coisa que conseguiu fazer.  
  
Ao mesmo tempo Hitomi acorda sendo envolvida pelos braços de Miro, que também está sendo abraçado por ela.  
  
Estavam dormindo abraçados em cima do sofá, se algum deles se mover os dois caem.Ela sente ele se mover um pouco e eles caem no chão duro.Miro, que estava em baixo de Hitomi, acorda.  
  
Miro - Já está melhor?  
  
Hit - Si...Sim...  
  
Miro - Ainda bem!  
  
Miro sorri para Hitomi, o que a deixa vermelha.  
  
Hit - Hum...Bem...Nós podemos sair desta posição agora?  
  
Miro - Ah...Sim...Desculpe.  
  
Hitomi e Miro tentam se levantar ao mesmo tempo e acabam caindo novamente, dessa vez invertendo as posições.É então que Hitomi se lembra que Dohko deve estar procurando-a.  
  
Hit - Obrigada pela ajuda Miro, mas tenho que ir...  
  
Miro - Tudo bem...Boa sorte no seu treinamento...  
  
Hit - A gente se vê!  
  
Hitomi sai correndo na direção da casa de Libra.  
  
Miro - Zeus te ouça.Zeus te ouça...  
  
Naquele meio tempo Lien acorda com alguém mexendo delicadamente em seus cabelos.  
  
Li - "Ahhh...Que sono...Não quero acordar...Quem está mexendo no meu cabelo?É melhor eu ver...Mas tá tão bom assim."  
  
Lien abre os olhos preguiçosamente e vê seu mestre, Kamus, abraçando-a pela cintura com uma das mãos e com a outra acariciando levemente seus cabelos.  
  
Kamus - Não queria te acordar...Desculpe.  
  
Li - Não tudo bem...A Hitomi já está indo embora hoje, era melhor você ter me acordado.  
  
Kamus viu a frieza dos olhos da garota.Ele se lembrou de quando começou a treinar, ele era tão frio quanto ela, seu mestre, antigo cavaleiro de aquário, nunca estranhou seu comportamento.No entanto ele estranhava a maneira de Lien agir.  
  
Kamus - "Realmente ela vai me dar muito trabalho.Ela tem um gênio muito forte!"  
  
Li - Mestre...  
  
Kamus - Me chame de Kamus!  
  
Li - ...Kamus...Pode me soltar?  
  
Kamus estava tão preso aos seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que Lien tentava se soltar.  
  
Kamus - Claro...  
  
Mais tarde naquele dia estavam todos no aeroporto se despedindo de Hitomi.  
  
Nadeshisco estava aos prantos.  
  
Li - Não é possível, eu não mereço isso, uma chorando e a outra querendo comprar briga!Isso é castigo divino.Na minha vida passada eu devo ter atirado pedras na Athena, matado a Afrodite e ajudado a acorrentar Andrômeda...Não é possível!  
  
Lien ficou reclamando e olhou para Saori, Afrodite e Shun e esses...Não pareciam exatamente felizes...  
  
Li - He...  
  
Lien estava emburrada, quanto aos outros...Somente viam a cena.Nadeshisco quase comprando uma passagem pra ir junto, Lien e Hitomi se xingando feito duas loucas.  
  
Li - Tchau idiota pode ir e morrer por lá!  
  
Hit - Fico muito feliz de me livrar de você sua cretina.  
  
Li - Digo o mesmo filha da p***.  
  
Hit - Ah...Vai tomar no teu **.  
  
Li - E se eu for?Algum problema?  
  
Hit - Vá a m****.  
  
Li - Vá você filha de uma égua!  
  
De repente as duas se abraçam.  
  
Li - Vou sentir saudades amiga!  
  
Hit - Eu também vou...  
  
Nade - Vocês duas viu...Nunca se entendem, mas quando é pra se separarem ficam pior do que eu...  
  
As três riram, era o ultimo sorriso que dariam umas ás outras em 3 ou 4 meses.  
  
Logo Hitomi tinha que embarcar no avião( Ela não é bagagem mais vai ter que embarcar!!!Hehehehehe).Ela se vira olha para Lien e as duas mostram o dedo do meio, uma pra outra obvio!E logo em seguida as duas fazem O.K. com a mão.  
  
E é agora que o treinamento começa...  
  
(.::*Continuaaaaa*::.)  
  
*Nota da autora Natasha, que escreveu o começo: Mais q m****...Essa fic ficou uma joça...Só por que eu que escrevi...Como eu não tenhu nada pra fazer vou começar a cantar a musiquinha da energia na véia... "Acorda seu vagabundo...Yeyeyeyeye...Becose tu naite lalalalala...Becose tu naite..." As pessoas que odeiam erros de inglês que me desculpem, mas eu não agüentei.Eu tinha que zoar com essa musica, que é bem assim mesmo!Hehehehehehe... Bem...*Ficando séria, não agüentando e rindo* Basicamente este é o começo!É minha 1ª fanfic parceria por isso, NÃO RECLAMEM QUE TÁ UMA PORCARIA...E também é a minha 1ª fic CDZ publicada... E como eu sou feliz só tenhu uma coisa á dizer: FILMA NÓIS GALVÃO!!!!!!MANHÊ!!!EU TO NA GROBO!!!!!!Hehehehehehe...Sim, eu sou meio trouxa, mas isso é problema meu e ninguém tem direito de me julgar... Como diria titia Nelite: Ema, ema, ema.Cada um com seus problema. Byeeeeee...E não percam o próximo e emocionante(Mentchira!) capitulo de Kubanacan...(nossa peguei pesado agora!Eu nem vejo a novela e tow fazendu propaganda...) er...Bonitas, mas perigosas.Só aqui no...Como é que é u nome do site mesmo???Ahhh...Dane-se! Num percam o próximo capitulo!Pronto falei! *Thaís e Fernanda me olhando com uma cara nada agradável* Er...Bem...Anh...Hehehehehehe...Achu que elas num gostaram muito das propagandas...Er...Não percam o próximo capitulo!FUIIIIII..... *Sai correndo e cantando "Ele é bobão, é bobão, é bobão.(Laís, essa é em sua homenagem!!) Meu tupete é vermelho. Só uso guspe pra me pentear... Pantufa yellow com meia, Sou tão folgado e não se trabalhar. Papai paga a conta, Minha mãe é uma tonta. Eu vou me esbaldaaaaaar Se você quiser me derrubar MIB vai te pegar...* (Comentário nada pequeno...) 


	2. Lien, um novo começo

Lien, um novo começo...  
  
**Legendas**  
  
pers - Blablabla...(fala)  
  
pers - "Blablabla..."(pensamento)  
  
Pers - Blablabla... "blabla..."(repetindo o que o outro falou)  
  
perso - 'Blablabla...'(Sussurando)  
  
(Blablabla...)(eu...)  
  
**Fim de Legendas**  
  
Lien viu Hitomi ir embora, o avião já havia partido e ela estava acalmando Nadeshisco.  
  
Li - Calma Nade...Ela vai ficar bem...  
  
Nadeshisco olhou para Lien com os olhos marejados.  
  
Nade - Mesmo assim...Ela é a mais nova, nós sempre fomos responsáveis por ela...  
  
Li - Ela já não a mesma garotinha que sempre chorava quando caia, Nade...  
  
Nade - Eu sei Lien, mas...E se ela se machucar ou se perder, ninguém vai poder acalma-la...  
  
Li - Eu não tô preocupada com a Hith...Eu tô é com dó do Dohko, vai ter que agüentar esse estrupício...  
  
As duas riram e todos os outros olharam para elas com cara de "AI MEU SANTO ZEUS...".  
  
Shaka - Bem...Vamos voltar para o santuário.  
  
Kamus - É...Temos que começar o treinamento...  
  
Li - O que?Mas eu estou arrasada porque a Hith foi pra longe, não pode dar um tempinho não? Kamus a olhou com reprovação, Lien baixou um pouco a cabeça  
  
Li - Tá bom você venceu... 'Chato'.  
  
Kamus - Como?  
  
Li - Nada...Eu não disse nada... 'Machista'  
  
Kamus - O que?  
  
Li - Eu já disse que não falei nada...  
  
Nadeshisco, que via a tudo com Shaka, estava rindo da pequena discussão.  
  
Li - 'Cretino'  
  
Kamus - Vou fingir que não ouvi.  
  
Li - 'Idiota machista'  
  
Kamus - Você está começando a me irritar.  
  
Li - 'Aiiii...A nega ficou estressada'  
  
Kamus - Srtª Lien, estou lhe avisando...  
  
Li - 'Que você é um chato?Isso eu já sabia.'  
  
Kamus ficou vermelho de raiva.Ele ia gritar com ela, mas pensou melhor...  
  
Kamus - Já que está tão animada, vai ter um treinamento puxado...  
  
Li - Tudo bem...  
  
Kamus - Durante todo o mês.  
  
Lien olhou para a cara de Kamus como se perguntasse "isso é sério?" e ele sorriu como um professor malvado que acabou de castigar um aluno irritante.Lien fez bico mais concordou e sussurrou um ultimo 'cretino' antes de irem se juntar aos outros.  
  
Chegando ao santuário Lien se despediu de Nadeshisco.  
  
Li - Ai, lá vou eu para o inferno...  
  
Nade - Ele parece ser legal, é só você parar de implicar com ele...  
  
Li - Ele que está implicando comigo...  
  
Nade - Mas você o ofendeu, e não foi só uma vez!  
  
Li - Pode até ser...Mas eu vou continuar a irrita-lo.  
  
Nade - Boa sorte...Se continuar assim, vocês nunca vão se entender.  
  
Li - E quem disse que eu quero me entender com aquele...  
  
Nade - Calma.E boa sorte!  
  
Nadeshisco foi começar o seu treinamento e Lien viu seu mestre descendo as escadas.  
  
Li - "Ai...É agora!"  
  
Kamus - Vamos começar...  
  
Kamus falou de forma fria e ríspida e Lien respondeu no mesmo tom.  
  
Eles treinaram até ser bem tarde, quando entraram Lien foi diretamente para seu quarto para terminar de desempacotar as suas coisas.E encontrou um vaso muito bonito dado por Nadeshisco.  
  
Kamus entra no quarto e Lien nem percebe.  
  
Lien põe o vaso de flores em cima da mesa e Kamus sai do quarto.  
  
Kamus - *suspira* 'Ela vai dar mais trabalho do que imaginei...'.  
  
No dia seguinte Kamus entrou no quarto de Lien e a observou dormindo tranqüilamente.  
  
Kamus - "Nem parece a mesma garota respondona de ontem..."  
  
Lien abre os olhos  
  
Li - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...  
  
Kamus se assusta e vai para trás.  
  
Kamus - "Retiro o que eu disse..."  
  
Li - QUE SUSTO...PRECISAVA ENTRAR DE FININHO NO MEU QUARTO???  
  
Kamus - Já está na hora do seu treinamento...  
  
Li - Tá...Já tô indo...'Chato, nem me deixa acordar direito e já me assusta...'  
  
Kamus deu um suspiro, provavelmente ela lhe daria muita dor de cabeça.  
  
Depois de Lien se trocar foram começar o treinamento, no jardim do lado da casa de Aquário.  
  
Kamus - Bem...Agora você sabe o que é cosmo...Então ficará mais fácil de você aprender...  
  
Li - 'Por que é que eu tô fazendo isso?'  
  
Kamus - Porque suas amigas estão contando com você...  
  
Li - Mesmo assim, pra que eu vou precisar saber congelar coisas, a Terra está em paz...E depois é mais fácil cortar o idiota do que congela-lo.  
  
Kamus - Um dia você vai ver o quanto isso é útil.  
  
Li - Ainda prefiro cortar o sujeito no meio.  
  
Lien deu um olhar significativo para Kamus como se falasse "Ou seja você!".Kamus simplesmente chegou bem perto de Lien, se curvando um pouco.Ficando a poucos centímetros de Lien.  
  
Kamus - Pouco importa como irá faze-lo, mas se você não conseguir eu não vou deixar você em paz.  
  
Lien arregalou os olhos verdes.  
  
Li - "Ele é louco?Ou quer morrer?"  
  
Kamus chegou um pouco mais perto de Lien, até perceber que ela ficara vermelha por causa da proximidade.E esboçou um sorriso para a face vermelha de Lien.  
  
Ele se lembrou da primeira noite dela na casa de Aquário, cheiro doce do cabelo dela e o aroma de lavanda, vindo do corpo, ainda intoxicavam seu nariz e sua pele.Sim, ele queria tê-la novamente em seus braços, igual naquela noite...Se surpreendeu com os próprios pensamentos e se repreendeu.  
  
Kamus - "Você não pode pensar isso da própria pupila!!"  
  
Li - Kamus...Me convenceu, vamos logo treinar...  
  
Lien estava se esforçando bastante.Kamus deu uma pausa para o almoço, almoçaram e voltaram para o treinamento.Depois de muitas explicações, várias lições e muitas, mas muitas discussões eles foram para dentro da casa de Aquário.  
  
Li - "Hoje foi bem cansativo..." *suspira* "Afinal, o que ele pensa?"  
  
Kamus viu ela se deitar.  
  
Kamus - "É quase impossível doma-la, será que algum dia vou domesticar essa fera?"  
  
No dia seguinte Nadeshisco e Lien estavam de folga e resolveram fazer um picnic.  
  
Nade - Tá um dia lindo né Lien?  
  
Li - É verdade Nade...Ótimo pra passear.  
  
Lien e Nadeshisco foram se sentar próximas ao rio em meio a uma floresta.  
  
Estavam cometendo sanduíches em baixo da sombra de uma árvore.  
  
Nade - E então como vai o treinamento?  
  
Li - De mal á pior...Não consigo entender o Kamus...  
  
Nade - O que?Não é mais o "chato, cretino"?  
  
Li - Ah, Nade não enche!E o seu?  
  
Nade - O Shaka é muito legal e come umas coisas bem Light's...  
  
Li - Como será que a Hith está, heim?  
  
Nade - Ela deve estar bem...  
  
Li - Deve estar mais feliz do que eu...  
  
Nade - Ora, mas você que compra briga...  
  
Li - Você sabe que ninguém consegue a minha confiança fácil.  
  
No final do dia Nadeshisco e Lien estavam vendo o santuário, já que não tiveram tempo desde a partida de Hitomi.  
  
Viram tudo...Visitaram todas as casas do zodíaco e seus cavaleiros.  
  
1ª Casa: Mú  
  
Mú as recebeu de braços abertos e como eram umas 5 horas as convidou para um chá.  
  
2ª Casa: Aldebaran  
  
Aldebaran estava sentado(Mú conseguiu consertar o chifre da armadura!!) quando viu as garotas sorriu e ficaram conversando.  
  
3ª casa: Saga  
  
Saga não estava em um bom dia e por isso elas só o cumprimentaram e foram para a próxima.  
  
4ª Casa: Mascara da morte  
  
Lien e mascara ficaram se agredindo verbalmente e no final falaram "Foi bom te conhecer" e "Temos que conversar mais vezes!".Nadeshisco ficou boquiaberta.  
  
5ª Casa: Aioria  
  
Aioria não estava, mas deixou uma plaquinha dizendo: "Volto Logo..."(Gota em Lien e Nadeshisco)  
  
6ª Casa: Shaka  
  
Na casa de Shaka Lien o cumprimentou e viu que Nade tinha ficado meio sem jeito perto do mestre, Lien sorriu com o pensamento deles já estarem apaixonados um pelo outro (Notinha minha: KAWAIIIIIIIIII!!!!Nade-chan Boa sorteeeeee...)  
  
7ª Casa: Dohko Plaquinha de Fui viajar...(Gota de novo em Lien e Nadeshisco)  
  
8ª Casa: Miro  
  
Miro foi até gentil, parecia um pouco frio, mas Lien viu que no fundo daquela frieza existia uma boa pessoa.  
  
9ª Casa: Era pra ser o Aioros, mas...  
  
10ª Casa: Shura  
  
A cada 25 palavras que Shura dizia, 30 elas não entendiam e então...Deixa quieto.  
  
11ª Casa: Kamus  
  
Kamus começou a elogiar Nadeshisco e Lien ficou com muito ciúme, mas muito mesmo.Tanto que ela começou a elogiar Shaka de um jeito que Kamus e Nade ficaram morrendo de raiva.  
  
12ª Casa: Afrodite Elas ajudaram Frô a cuidar das plantas. Depois de tudo Lien voltou para a casa de aquário e Nade pra casa de Virgem.  
  
Li - "Ai, hoje foi um dia daqueles...".  
  
Lien entrou na casa cansada e encontrou Kamus.  
  
Kamus - Boa noite...  
  
Lien nem levantou os olhos, respondeu e foi se deitar.Já pronta para dormir Lien se deita e cochila bem de leve, quando sentiu uma brisa gelada no seu rosto e sua pele se arrepiou quando uma mão gelada lhe tocou a face. Ela deixou os olhos semi-serrados para ver, era Kamus que lhe tocou a face e subiu para os cabelos, Lien estava gostando daqueles carinhos.E acabou dormindo.  
  
Na manhã seguinte olhou para os lados, não viu nada de diferente e achou que fora somente um sonho, tocou o seu rosto e estava gelado então olhou a janela, aberta com poucos raios de sol chegando à sua cama.  
  
Li - "Foi só um sonho..."  
  
Ela abraçou as pernas sorrindo.  
  
Li - "Mas mesmo sendo um sonho eu gostei dele..."  
  
Kamus logo em seguida veio acorda-la.  
  
Kamus - Que milagre, você acordando cedo?  
  
Li - "Pena que a realidade seja tão dura comigo...Peraí?O que eu tô pensando?Meu Zeus do céus...Não posso pensar coisas desse tipo a respeito do meu mestre..."  
  
Lien ficou tendo uma briga interior enquanto Kamus a esperava.  
  
Kamus - "Espero que ela não tenha me visto..."  
  
Kamus estava meio impaciente, desde que estivera tão próximo de Lien, desde a 1º noite que ela estava ali.  
  
Queria poder senti-la, mas sabia que não podia.Afinal ela parecia odiá-lo.  
  
Naquele dia Lien estava mais disposta do que nunca a treinar, tanto que conseguiu congelar algumas coisas, pequenas, mas era um grande avanço.  
  
Kamus - Muito bem...Conseguiu, todo o esforço que eu tive não foi em vão...  
  
Li - "Como assim esforço dele?Ahhh...Esse chato, idiota, cretino...!"  
  
Lien estava fula, mas preferiu não tocar no assunto.  
  
Um mês se passou e Lien estava cada vez mais forte e também cada vez mais apaixonada por seu mestre, mas mesmo gostando dele não podia ser boazinha, afinal tinha que ver até aonde a paciência dele ia...  
  
Mas acabou não descobrindo.  
  
Kamus - Vamos logo Lien, Saori convocou uma reunião e temos que ir.  
  
Li - Porque eu tenho que ir à reunião daquela vaca?  
  
Kamus - Por que ela mandou!  
  
Li - Não seja por isso!  
  
Kamus - Vamos logo de uma vez!  
  
Li - Avise pra ela que eu não vou!  
  
Lien bate a porta na cara de Kamus e a tranca.  
  
Kamus - Saori vai ficar uma fera...  
  
Depois de alguns minutos Kamus desistiu, era inútil insistir em convencer alguém tão cabeça dura.Lien o ouviu subindo as escadarias e saiu do quarto.  
  
Li - Agora vamos à limpeza!  
  
Lien pegou alguns produtos, esfregões e vassoura e começou a dar uma limpada na casa de aquário.  
  
Li - "Eu estou com vontade de fazer isso desde o 1º dia que pus os pés aqui!"  
  
Lien limpou tudo até que rápido e resolveu pôr um CD no Cd player( Filhos ela é japonesa!Japonês sempre anda com alguma coisa moderna na mala...Eu digo isso por causa do meu primo...Pq japonês adolescente dizem que é fogo!).  
  
Ela colocou um CD da Boa(Minha musica favorita Every Heart!Eu tenhu q fazer propaganda!) e começou a cantar enquanto esfregava o chão.  
  
Logo Kamus chegou na casa de aquário fulo com Lien, Saori ficou uma arara por ele ter deixado  
  
Lien em casa, e viu Lien na maior empolgação limpando a casa.  
  
Chegou a rir quando a viu subir em um banquinho para alcançar a ultima prateleira da estante pra pôr um livro, era engraçado ver ela se esforçando daquele jeito por causa de um livro.  
  
Kamus - Se você se empenhasse no seu treinamento como você se empenha pondo esse livro, você já teria acab...!  
  
Lien leva um susto e cai do banquinho.Kamus a pega no colo antes que tocasse o chão.  
  
Kamus - Cuidado Lien, vai se machucar desse jeito!  
  
Li - Eu...Estou bem...Eu acho!  
  
Kamus - O que deu em você pra estar limpando a casa?  
  
Li - Eu costumava limpar a casa quando eu morava com Hith e Nade...Por isso eu achei que não ia ter problema!  
  
Kamus - "Por um momento ela pareceu querer ser útil...Não acho que foi só impressão minha!"  
  
Lien voltou a limpa e agora tinha mudado de CD estava ouvindo Evanecesce.(Tah certo num tinha Evanecesce na época dos Cavaleiros, mas isso nóis oculta!Finge que tinha...Hehehehehehehe!=P) E começa a cantar feito uma louca Going Under.Kamus vai para o seu quarto esperar ela terminar.  
  
Kamus - "Realmente ela é meio esquisita, mas isso eu já suspeitava desde o inicio."  
  
Ele ouve Lien gritando "I'm Going Under, drowning you, i'm falling forever, i've got to break throungh"(Povu num sei se tah certo, meu ingles num tah lá aquela maravilha...)  
  
E ouvindo bem ela não cantava mal, mas estava forçando a voz de mais.De repente ele sente alguém se aproximando da casa, passa por uma Lien histérica cantando Bring me to Life, ele chega às portas da casa de aquário e vê os outros cavaleiros de ouro.  
  
Shaka - O que está acontecendo aí dentro Kamus, essa musica não me deixa meditar em paz.  
  
Nadeshisco aparece atrás de Shaka.  
  
Nade - O que?Bring me to life?  
  
Nadeshisco corre pra dentro da casa e ajuda Lien na cantoria e na limpeza.  
  
Nade, Lien - BRING ME TO LIFE!!!!!(Wake me up.)Wake me up inside.(I can't wake up.)Wake me up inside.(Save me. )Call my name and save me from the dark.(Wake me up. )Bid my blood to run.(I can't wake up. )Before I come undone.(Save me. )Save me from the nothing I've become. Bring me to life.I've been living a lie/There's nothing inside.Bring me to liiiife...  
  
Kamus - Ai, agora são duas...  
  
Aioria - Agente que devia dizer isso.  
  
Kamus - Vocês?Elas não estão nas suas casas.  
  
Começa a tocar Kiss Me.  
  
Nade - Vai lá Lien!  
  
Lien - Kiss me out of the bearded barley, Lightly, beside the green, green grass, Swing, swing, swing the spinning step, You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.  
  
Lien começa a cantar, desta vez não como uma louca e sim como uma cantora mesmo, ela tinha uma voz bonita, mas logo ela começou a tossir.  
  
Nade- Li-chan, você tá bem?  
  
Li - Tô, é só falta de habito e eu já gritei muito...  
  
Nade - Não acredito que você não andou treinando a sua voz...E se a gente resolve formar de novo a banda?  
  
Li - Mas isso não vai acontecer, ou vai?  
  
Nadeshisco fez uma cara não muito convincente e falou um talvez não.  
  
Nade - Pelo menos acabamos a limpeza!  
  
Li - É mesmo.  
  
Ela olharam para o chão brilhante e lustroso.  
  
Li - É melhor do que um espelho!  
  
Nade - Acho que é melhor ir, não ligue mais o som tão alto, você tem vizinhos aqui sabe?  
  
Li - Claro que eu sei!Tenho que ver o Afrodite todos os dias cuidando das rosas...  
  
Nade - Então Tchau!  
  
Li - Tchauzinhu!  
  
Nadeshisco foi saindo e a multidão lá fora foi embora.  
  
Kamus- Ainda bem que terminou!  
  
Li - Eu que o diga!Limpar a casa não é fácil sabia?  
  
Kamus - Mas não é estranho que o Afrodite que mora mais perto não veio reclamar...  
  
Li - Sério então eu virei o som para a casa dele à toa.  
  
Kamus - Você não tem jeito sabia?  
  
Lien riu e foi para o quarto.  
  
Li - "Será que ele gostou da limpeza que eu fiz?Mesmo que não, eu estou feliz..."  
  
Lien se lembrou de Kamus a pegando no colo e um friozinho passou por sua espinha.  
  
Li - "Muito feliz!"  
  
Lien sentiu o mês passar muito rápido, ela fez compras com Nadeshisco, deu um presente para  
  
Kamus e terminou o seu treinamento.  
  
Logo foram visitar Hitomi que estava nos 5 picos antigos.Foram Nadeshisco, Shaka, Lien, Kamus, Shun e Hyoga.  
  
Lien chegou à Rosan com os outros e souberam por Shunrey que Hitomi estava no 5º pico.Depois de algumas discussões no 1º dia nada mais aconteceu(leiam a parte da Hith se quiserem saber!!!Hahahahaha, eu sou realmente má!=P), Hith tinha terminado o treinamento.  
  
Então resolveram voltar para o santuário, onde Saori resolveu fazer uma reunião. Na reunião... *-*CoNtInUa...*_*  
  
Nota da Natasha/Lien = Hahahahahahahaha...O que aconteceu só lendo a parte das garotas pq vou pedir a elas que cada uma ponha um trechinho do que vai acontecer, para os curiosos leiam os capítulos pra saber!!  
  
*Alguém taca um tomate*  
  
Ei!!Num é minha culpa, se eu contar vai perder a graç...  
  
*Outro tomate*  
  
Mas que droga viu!  
  
*Mais um monte de tomate*  
  
Só porque eu ia contar um pouquinhu agora!  
  
*Param de tacar tomates*  
  
Hahaha...Mentira  
  
*Sai correndo*  
  
Vou cantar uma música só pra enche o saco!  
  
"Reconheço que não lhe dei...  
  
O amor que desejava!  
  
Foi sofrendo que aprendi...  
  
Quando você viajava!"  
  
Musica by Zé Marcos!Yahoo...Ele eh muito lindo (MENTIRA!!!!!!!!!!Ele eh u cão chupandu manga...)  
  
A Thaís que me insinou essa musica(Mas tinha que ser a Hitomi!hehehehe)  
  
Bom povu beijuzzzzzz...E até o próximo capitulo escrito por mim!!! ^_~  
  
P.S= Mandem comentários, reclamações ou duvidas para the_angels_dark@yahoo.com.br  
  
Nossa que e-mail podrão u nosso né verdade?  
  
Bom...Achu q eh só!E pleople quero que vocês dêem uma olhada na fic Afrodite vai se casar no fanfiction.net! Beijusssssssss...  
  
Byeeeeeeeee...E eu toq enrolandu, preciso de férias das férias...Eu tow mauses!!! 


	3. Nadeshisco e seu mestre

Nadeshisco e seu Mestre  
  
Quando Nadeshisco chegou ao Santuário para se encontrar com seu novo mestre, Shaka de Virgem, achou que se tratasse de um chato que teria que agüentar pelo resto de sua vida. Mas se enganou feio, ele veio cumprimenta- la sorrindo, mas com seus habituais olhos fechados, e nesse instante Nadeshisco se apaixonou!  
  
Vejo que você será minha pupila? Muito prazer! Sou Shaka de Virgem seu novo mestre. Acredito que você ainda não conheça o Santuário não é?  
  
Não - disse muito envergonhada sua voz simplesmente era encantadora para não falar na sua armadura e nos seus músculos  
  
Então venha comigo, acredito que sua amiga já esta com Kamus de Aquário.  
  
E então eles saíram para um passeio emocionante pelo Santuário,Nadeshisco  
estava adorando a companhia de seu novo mestre e Shaka achava que aquilo  
seria mais do que um simples treino. Por onde passavam amazonas e  
mulheres das redondezas do Santuário chamavam a atenção de Shaka e  
assobiavam , mas ele não dava bola , apenas parou para falar um pouco com  
Marin apresentando-a a sua nova pupila mas ela não havia gostado muito da  
"intimidade" de seu mestre com aquela amazona, mas resolveu ficar quieta.  
Quando chegaram a casa de Virgem, Nadeshisco fez a pergunta que não  
conseguiu calar e as palavras saíram antes que ela pudesse impedi-las:  
  
Mestre por que o senhor anda com os olhos fechados? - ela sentiu suas bochecha ficarem vermelhas e de repente tropeçou em sua própria roupa ( a verdade é que ela ficava atrapalhada quando ficava envergonhada ) e caiu nos braços de Shaka que a segurou com um movimento rápido e ela sentiu aqueles músculos fortes a tocarem - desculpe  
  
Não tudo bem, é normal esse tipo de pergunta, com o tempo talvez você fique ate assim.  
  
Com certeza - ela sorriu se levantando e arrumando sua roupa, Shaka deu um sorrisinho e quase abriu seus olhos o que fez o coração de Nadeshisco bater mais rápido.  
  
Bem eu fico assim, com os olhos fechados, por causa de alguns golpes que eu vou te ensinar e para acumular mais poder, mas eu consigo ver pela força de meu cosmo...  
  
Assim... desculpe mais uma vez pela pergunta.  
  
Ah, tudo bem, começaremos o nosso treino daqui a 20 minutos no máximo, acho que é o tempo de você se arrumar e guardar as suas coisas aqui na minha casa, esta bem? - disse se sentando para começar mais uma seção de meditação.  
  
Ah tudo bem mas... eu vou "morar " aqui, com você?  
  
É claro, você não será uma amazona, como as outras que usam mascaras e tudo o mais, você é uma sacerdotisa e no entanto merece um treinamento diferente não é? - respondeu com um breve sorriso  
  
É o senhor tem razão, mestre - e então ela deixou suas coisas lá, trocou de roupa rapidamente e foi se encontrar com Lien, acontece que ela não tinha a mínima idéia de onde encontra-la quando:  
  
NADESHISCO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lien...  
  
Nadeshico, estava procurando você, já conheceu o chato do seu meste? - perguntou irritada  
  
- Já , mas ele não é chato. Ele é simplesmente divino, sem contar que é  
lindo também, como é o SEU mestre chato?  
  
Ah ele é chato mesmo, mas eu adorei... totalmente lindo também... vem quero que você o conheça e....  
  
LIEN.... como você pode sair do seu treino assim? Pensa que aqui é a praia? - era Kamus de  
  
Aquário que vinha descendo as escadas, nervoso.  
  
Desculpe oh salvo mestre, eu queria falar com minha amiga Nadeshisco...  
  
Ah prazer - e lhe deu um aperto de mão - espero que goste de Shaka, ele é meio quietão mas é gente fina, bem boa-sorte. Lien quero faze-la ainda hoje elevar seu cosmo pelo menos até o quinto sentido.  
  
E os dois saíram, discutindo, mas Nadeshico (enquanto retornava para a  
casa de Virgem ) não pode deixar de notar que a amiga sentiu algo  
diferente quando viu seu mestre nervoso, mas deixou quieto. Quando já  
estavam no jardim da casa de Virgem , Shaka começou a falar como  
seriam os seus treinos.  
  
Bem... Nadeshisco, eu sou Indiano e minha prioridade é a meditação, quase todos os meus golpes são feitos através disso, então por tanto você terá que aprender a meditar antes de qualquer coisa, acredito que você já saiba alguma coisa sobre isso não?  
  
Sim, eu meditava um pouco antigamente, faz muito bem...  
  
Pois bem... - disse interrompendo-a , o que a fez ficar mais sem graça ainda - pelo menos umas 3 horas por dia você terá que meditar, mas não se preocupe eu medito ate 10 horas seguidas se for preciso - acrescentou quando viu seu olhar assustado- quero pelo menos fazer seu cosmo se elevar um pouco ainda hoje para termos algum progresso.  
  
Começaram então... Nadeshisco não teve nenhum problema... e já eram  
quase 5 da tarde quando ela conseguiu elevar seu cosmo ate o quarto  
sentido.  
  
Parabéns... ótimo desempenho para o primeiro dia, mas ainda não é o bastante. Para mim que sou um cavaleiro de ouro isso ainda esta muito fraco, mas acho que da para você pelo menos quebrar uma rocha em dois pedaços. Vamos para por aqui, certo? - disse esticando seu braço ajudando-a a se levantar  
  
Tudo bem...  
  
Como era de se esperar , Shaka não comia carne de jeito nenhum e  
tiveram que ficar só na saladinha light. Á noite , Nadeshico não  
dormiu tão bem quanto queria, apesar de ter seu adorado mestre a meio  
metro de distancia, estava preocupada com Hitomi, há anos nunca ficara  
um dia longe de sua amiga e foi quando acordou de um berro, suando  
frio, que ela percebeu o quanto a amiga fazia falta, tinha tido um  
pesadelo em que ela caia de um abismo e Nadeshisco não pode fazer  
nada.  
  
-Nadeshisco? Você esta bem? - Shaka havia acordado assustado e abraçou  
sua pupila  
  
Ah... - ela respondeu muito envergonha e como já deu para perceber como ela fica atrapalhada quando isso acontece, caiu da cama - ai desculpe mestre....  
  
Hã tudo bem... você teve algum pesadelo?- perguntou quando mais uma vez havia segurado-a  
  
Sim... com a minha amiga Hitomi. Eu nunca fiquei longe dela antes...  
  
A distancia traz a dor, mas nunca o esquecimento, conte sobre ela.  
  
E então Nadeshisco contou tudo sobre sua amiga. Ficaram horas  
conversando quando ela caiu no sono primeiro e Shaka colocou a cabeça  
dela em seu colo para que ficasse mais confortável,  
  
"Realmente eu fiquei com a sorte maior...Ela é realmente muito  
linda..." pensou enquanto a observava dormir e logo após isso ele  
também caiu no sono. Nadeshisco acordou no colo de Shaka que ainda  
estava dormindo, sentiu seu coração bater casa vez mais forte e ao se  
levantar , Virgem a segurou  
  
Bom- dia minha pupila- a cumprimentou com um sorriso  
  
O senhor já estava acordado? - perguntou se levantando de um pulo, muito envergonhada com o que tinha acontecido  
  
Já, é que no começo as pessoas não conseguem perceber se eu estou dormindo ou não, vamos parar com essa formalidades certo? Me chame apenas de Shaka, esta bem?  
  
Ah sim...tudo bem...desculpe  
  
- Não tem porque se desculpar Nadeshisco.Afinal você estava muito cansada ontem. - respondeu Shaka piscando seus lindos olhos azuis, Nade ficou encantada...  
  
- Mas, eu não precisava ter dormido aqui não é?Por que o senhor não me acordou?  
  
- Primeiramente me chame você e eu não queria te acordar porque...Você estava dormindo tão a vontade que eu não tive coragem de te acordar... - Ele a olhou com os profundos olhos azuis.Nadeshisco apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo, fora a única coisa que conseguiu fazer.  
  
Duas horas depois eles estavam no jardim novamente , dessa vez depois de uma hora e meia de meditação (cinco minutos para Shaka) ele resolveu ensinar-lhe o Sei San Sara, um golpe realmente poderoso.  
  
Para executa-lo com precisão você terá que elevar seu cosmo até o cosmo supremo, mas creio que isso não é problema para você. Fique com as mãos nessa posição - e segurando delicadamente as mãos de Nadeshisco mostrou-lhe a correta posição do Sei San Sara - agora feche os olhos e concentre todo o seu poder - ela fechou concentrado-se ao máximo.  
  
Então diga 'Sei San Sara '  
  
Nadeshisco disse mas nada aconteceu, ao abrir os olhos, ficou  
desapontada  
  
Isso é normal na primeira tentativa, não se preocupe eu também fui assim. Vamos tentar de novo, tente elevar mais o seu cosmo  
  
Vou tentar - mas nada, eles passaram a tarde toda mas não resolveu, o máximo que ela conseguiu foi um lampejo de luz insignificante.  
  
Olha... ta meio complicado, mas eu vou te mostrar como é o meu, esta vendo aquela árvore? SEI SAN SARA - seu poder foi tão forte que a árvore se entortou  
  
Mestre... - Nadeshisco estava de boca aberta  
  
É isso que acontece as vezes, mas nas pessoas... vamos tentar algo diferente certo? Artes Marciais, até que eu sou bom, você sabe alguma coisa?  
  
Sei... - disse já se pondo na posição defensiva  
  
Então me mostre - acontece que o desvio de Nadeshisco não foi o seu melhor, porque ela ainda estava admirada com o poder de seu mestre e Shaka a derrubou no chão - machuquei você?  
  
Não... ai... não me esquivei bem.... - Ele a ajudou a se levantar, sua mão era realmente muito forte  
  
Isso porque a senhorita não estava concentrada, se isso acontecer numa luta será o seu fim , sé é que você me entendi. Eu não quero isso.  
  
Por que, mestre? Vai ver eu não sou tão boa assim...  
  
Claro que é... mas eu não quero que você se machuque - e se aproximando cada vez mais dela, eles estavam quase se beijando quando  
  
Shaka que bom encontra-lo...  
  
Ah... oi Mú - Shaka pela primeira vez achou que Mu o atrapalhou - o que foi?  
  
Ouvi dizer que você é mestre e quis conhecer quem é.  
  
Sou eu, muito prazer - e apertou a mão de Mu, também achando um cavaleiro muito belo  
  
Prazer. olha eu to indo que eu tenho umas coisas para fazer..  
  
E saiu. Shaka quis continuar o que foi interrompido mas Nadeshico  
disse:  
  
Vamos treinar mais?  
  
Depende. mas vamos deixar para amanha. E entraram, já estava anoitecendo mesmo.  
  
À noite eles dormiram bem... quem demorou para pegar no sono foi o  
cavaleiro de Virgem. Estava pensando no que tinha feito, ou quase no  
que tinha feito, " se não fosse por Mú... ela me encantou, como  
nenhuma fez isso antes..." e saiu para dar uma caminhada pelas doze  
casas. "Não pode ser dessa maneira " ele pensou. De manha Nadeshisco  
acordou e não encontrou seu mestre, entrou em desespero, ouviu dizer  
que o Santuário podia ser atacado a qualquer hora.  
  
SHAKAAAA......  
  
Calma, estou aqui, só levantei um pouco mais cedo...  
  
Que sus... - ela parara de falar, era a primeira vez que não via o seu mestre sem armadura exceto quando ele vai dormir... estava com um sari branco, realmente estava muito lindo....  
  
Tudo bem, estou aqui...  
  
Depois de algum tempo de meditação... Nadeshisco não estava  
conseguindo se concentrar como deveria... e Shaka o percebeu  
  
O que foi? - perguntou carinhosamente  
  
Nada... só não estou me concentrando bem...  
  
Preocupada com Hitomi?  
  
Acho que sim... - mas não era bem assim...ela havia se apaixonado por Shaka, e não conseguia esquece-lo nem na hora de meditar.  
  
Logo em seguida Shaka resolveu treinar um novo golpe nos jardins  
novamente.  
  
Por que sempre treinamos no jardim, mestre? - Nadeshisco perguntou assim que chegaram lá  
  
Porque aqui é melhor não tem ninguém para nos atrapalhar, exceto quando algum cavaleiro entra - ela percebeu que Shaka estava mencionando Mú - bom... já que por enquanto você ainda não conseguiu pegar o Sei San Sara , vamos tentar outro, chegou a hora de eu te dar algo... - e retirou um rosário que ele havia guardado dentro de sua mão - é um rosário de 108 contas, elas mudam de cor quando você esta numa batalha e mata alguém , mas eu acho que não é esse o caso...  
  
É verdade... mas como esse rosário poderia estar guardado na sua mão mestre? - Nadeshisco perguntou segurando o rosário que seu mestre a entregava.  
  
Eu o guardo nos seis mundos...depois você vai entender melhor, agora ele é seu para sempre, como parte de seu ataque e defesa e digamos...uma lembrança minha - disse com um sorriso, quando ela pensou " eu já tenho você nas minhas lembranças " - bom vamos lá, hoje quero te ensinar o 'Tem Ma kou Huku ', ou Tesouro do Céu , como você preferir...é um golpe de defesa e ataque realmente poderoso.  
  
E assim eles passaram o resto do dia, com esse golpe Nadeshisco não  
teve nenhum problema até...  
  
Quero que você me golpeie com esse ataque - insistiu Shaka  
  
Mas mestre... eu não posso fazer isso e se eu o machucar... - ela entrara em desespero com isso  
  
Ora, tenho certeza que não, você ainda não atingiu o 7º sentido por isso não me machucará, apenas para você ver o efeito e como se deve se defender com o rosário, ah vai... você vai saber a hora de parar, eu não vou morrer com esse ataque você só alcançou o 5º sentido, e eu conheço o oitavo.  
  
Ai mestre... por Zeus...  
  
Confie em mim....  
  
Tesouro do Céu - o golpe não foi tão fraco assim, mas Shaka pegou o seu rosário como havia dito e calmamente se defendeu, mas deu alguns passos para trás.  
  
Viu, disse que ficaria bem...se você pudesse ter me acertado para valer, agora você poderia tirar todos os meus sentidos um por um...  
  
Eu nunca faria isso - Nadeshisco estava mais aliviada, agora que não havia feito nada com seu mestre - mas é um golpe realmente poderoso...  
  
Um dos mais poderosos... mas quando você alcançar o 7º sentido não precisará me golpear  
  
Que bom...  
  
Bem... vou deixar você aqui, para treinar seus golpes, tente melhorar o Sei San Sara e se concentre para elevar seu cosmo  
  
Aonde você vai?  
  
Eu já volto.... - e saiu sem dar satisfações, Nadeshisco sentiu um vazio quando ela viu seu mestre se afastando  
  
Treinou até à noite, seu Sei San Sara já estava começando a dar algum  
resultado. Quando a noite caiu, ela resolveu sair dali para procurar  
seu mestre, quando o avistou subindo as escadas dessa vez com a  
armadura de Virgem.  
  
Mestre,estava preocupada...  
  
Eu sei... recebi um chamado de Athena, no caso mais preciso Saori, ela queria saber como vocês estavam, e quis falar comigo...  
  
.... - Nadeshisco ficara sem ação, será que Saori, de qualquer motivo havia percebido que ela havia se apaixonado por seu mestre e queria tira-lo dela?  
  
Ela não falou nada de mais... - e voltando para a casa de Virgem - ela quis saber como eu estava treinando você, porque Kamus e Dohko já estão reclamando de suas pupilas e...  
  
Você não reclamou de mim... reclamou?  
  
Claro que não, não tenho motivos...  
  
E assim eles estavam quase entrando na Casa, quando Lien chamou à  
atenção de Nadeshisco  
  
O Nade... quero falar com você... - Nadeshisco olhou para seu mestre que respondeu sorrindo...  
  
Tudo bem... mas não demore... - e sumiu no escuro da Casa, mais uma vez ela sentiu aquele horrível vazio invada-la de novo.  
  
O que foi? - perguntou irritada  
  
Calma... como você esta se saindo? Porque meu mestre já reclamou de mim para a tal Saori...  
  
Fiquei sabendo, estou indo bem, meu mestre é maravilhoso...  
  
É,você se deu bem, ele é bonitão... mas estou preocupada com uma coisa, sabe não paro de pensar no meu mestre um instante e tudo nele me chama a atenção e Miro...  
  
Miro? Ah... por um acaso é aquele de escorpião?  
  
É... eu ouvi ele na noite passada falando de Hitomi para Shaka  
  
Shaka? O que ele disse?  
  
Bom... na minha primeira noite aqui, eu acabei dormindo do lado de meu mestre Kamus e pelo que eu conheço aquela chata da Hitomi, ela também não deve ter passado a noite " sozinha ", sé é que você esta me entendendo? - Lien falava baixo demais, Nade teve que fazer um esforço incrível para ouvi- la  
  
Claro, mas não entendo,por que você esta preocupada com isso?  
  
Bem... e se ele tiver se apaixonado por ela?  
  
Problema dele... - Nade queria terminar aquele assunto sem futuro  
  
Ai... bom... ih lá vem ele atrás de mim de novo... - Kamus vinha descendo as escadas exalsto  
  
LIEN... quantas vezes te disse para não sair de Aquário sem me avisar? Volte agora mesmo...  
  
Ah ta bem... a gente se fala depois...  
  
Sabe Srta. Nadeshisco? Shaka tem sorte de ter pegado uma pupila sensível.  
  
Ta me chamando de insensível? - Lien havia se irritando novamente  
  
To porque? Você não é? - disse Kamus em tom ameaçador  
  
Não... - e voltaram a discuti para a casa de Aquário.  
  
Ai... esses dois...  
  
Quando entrou na casa de Virgem percebeu que já estava tarde, pois seu  
mestre estava dormindo e resolveu fazer o mesmo, mas demorou...por  
mais que estivesse cansada, não conseguiu parar de admirar sua beleza  
enquanto ele dormia " O que será que Miro disse à ele? " e depois  
disso acabou pegando no sono.  
  
Dois meses haviam se passado deis de então, Nadeshisco estava cada vez  
melhor , já havia conseguido elevar seu cosmo até 7º sentido e já  
havia aprendido todos os golpes que Shaka lhe ensinara com precisão,  
exceto o Sei San Sara que ela ainda tinha certas dificuldades e não  
sabia porque, achava que era por causa que não conseguia fazer a  
'coisa ' que estava lançando o golpe ficar muito tempo torta. Sua  
saudade estava aumentando quando pensava em sua amiga Hitomi, e  
Lien não pode mais falar com ela, o que acabou sentindo mais falta,  
apesar de quando a amiga ter vindo falar com ela, Nade ter ficado um  
pouco irritada, estava sentindo falta das conversas com sua amiga,  
apesar de vê-la andando com Kamus para cima e para baixo, tinha dia  
que os gritos dos dois podiam ser ouvidos lá da casa de Áries se  
quisessem. Nadeshisco descobriu a razão de seus vazios. Quando ficava  
longe de Shaka por qualquer motivo sentia sua falta, sem contar que a  
cada dia que passava estava mais apaixonada, e os ensinamentos dele e  
seu jeito de ser a cativaram, apesar de ser a mais calma e mais  
fechada de todas e sem estar falando com Lien exceto " bom dia" , a  
amiga já havia percebido que ela havia se apaixonado por Shaka, sem  
contar Lien, que apesar de seu jeito duro , estava caidinha por Kamus.  
Shaka era outro que sem sua pupila saber e demonstrar o maior sinal,  
também estava sofrendo por amor "descontrolado " por Nadeshisco, mas  
ela era muito ingênua para ter percebido alguma coisa, ao contrario de  
Lien que também já havia percebido. Foi numa dessas tardes gregas ao  
redor do Santuário quando ela e Shaka resolveram treinar em um lugar  
diferente a pedido de Nade e ele havia dado uma saída para encontrar  
Aldebaran para trocar uma palavrinha com ele e Nade ficara sozinha com  
seu vazio, estava agora como seu mestre, andava o tempo todo com os  
olhos fechados e de fato Shaka tinha razão " Com o tempo ate você  
fique assim" , quando de repente uma amazona frustrada apareceu.  
  
Ah... então você é a tal pupila do 'meu' Shaka?  
  
"Meu"? Deis de quando ele é seu? - Nade havia se irritado com aquela amazona besta.  
  
Quero ver se o que dizem de seus poderes é verdade...lute comigo  
  
Não... eu não quero te machucar eu não gosto dessas coi...  
  
LUTE COMIGO, PUPILA DE SHAKA DE VIRGEM... - a amazona já avançou para o ataque  
  
Não ouse falar o nome de meu mestre sua besta... - disse Nade entre dentes tamanha era sua fúria  
  
SEI SAN SARA  
  
Pela 1º vez o golpe de Nadeshisco dera certo, ela acertara a amazona  
com seus cosmo supremo e ela estava toda torta, ( às vezes o golpe faz  
isso ) e depois Nade lhe deu um soco na barriga o que fez a idiota  
frustrada cair pelo barranco... sem que Nade percebe-se Shaka vira  
toda a cena.  
  
Nadeshisco... - ela percebeu no ato que Shaka havia visto tudo, enquanto ele vinha em sua direção estava cada vez mais perto...  
  
Shaka, me perdoe eu não queria mas ela começou a fa... - ele colocou seus delicados dedos sobre seus lábios fazendo-a parar de falar.  
  
Foi ótimo, seu Sei San Sara foi perfeito, uma ótima tentativa.  
  
Sério? Puxa... obrigada... - e então eles voltaram para a casa de Virgem , pois já estava anoitecendo, passando pela casa de Leão, cumprimentando Aioria, quando saíram dela, há alguns metros de sua casa Nade perguntou - me desculpe... mas o que você foi falar com Aldebaran , mestre?  
  
É que vai ter hoje a noite uma reunião dos cavaleiros de ouro, e ele estava me falando que Kamus anda reclamando muito de Lien, eu francamente não sei como ele agüenta...eu já teria mandado para outro a fera... oh... desculpe - era a primeira vez que Nadeshisco vira seu mestre vermelho e o achou uma gracinha daquela maneira.  
  
Ah.. tudo bem... ela é assim mesmo , mas é gente fina eu mesmo às vezes brigo com ela, embora eu sendo a cabeça do grupo...  
  
Pois é... mas eu não entendo porquê as pessoas são assim, Deba estava me falando, que Kamus a acha muito fria ate para beber água, se bem que quando ele treinava era igual, mas seu mestre não estranhava nenhum pouco, acho que é por causa do zero absoluto... - e os dois começaram a rir faltava tão pouco para chegarem , mas ainda faltavam uns 100 degraus  
  
É... mas eu acho que é amor mesmo - de repente Shaka ficara sério, e abriu os olhos, Nadeshisco se arrepiou, mas todas as vezes que isso acontecia ela se derretia toda, parecia manteiga em frigideira  
  
Bom... você acha? Não sei...mas para Kamus agüentar só pode ser isso mesmo - sem Nade saber o porquê seu mestre havia ficado vermelhíssimo  
  
Eu conheço bem Lien, e ela é diferente, quando ela ama,fica mais fria ainda do que já é...  
  
É ainda bem que não sou o mestre dela, porque se ela quisesse me conquistar -ele dera uma risadinha - dessa maneira, ela nunca me conseguiria.  
  
Ah é? - Nade estava entrando no ritmo da brincadeira - então o que uma moça deve fazer para te conquistar, em Shaka de Virgem, será que tem algum mistério?  
  
Bem... eu às vezes sou muito misterioso mas... para me conquistar de verdade aponto de deixar meu coração amarrado, é ser assim, como você - ambos haviam ficado sem graça e Nadeshisco tropeçou no último degrau de acesso a casa  
  
Uii...  
  
Cuidado, o chão esta encerado - Nade não parava de escorregar e quando caiu de bunda no chão de novo... Shaka a pegou no colo - acho melhor eu te ajudar, vejo que você não se da muito bem com cera não é?  
  
Ac-hoo-qu-que-s-si-sim-mm - Nade havia ficado surpresa e derretida, pela primeira vez sentiu como era ser segurada por aqueles braços fortes, Shaka continuava com os olhos abertos mirando intensamente os de Nadeshisco.  
  
Pronto... es-esta melhor? - ele também havia ficado vermelho  
  
Muito melhor... - respondeu quando Shaka a colocava no chão  
  
É uma pena, nosso papo tava muito bom... mas tenho que ir para a reunião  
  
Vai ser na casa de Peixes?  
  
Não na casa do Mú, lá a primeira, vou ter que descer tudo...  
  
Por que você não deixou que eu subia sozinha para lhe poupar as pernas? - "que bobeira, com essas pernas musculosas e bem trabalhadas..." ela pensou  
  
Ah, e eu vou deixar você vir até aqui sozinha?, de jeito nenhum, não quero perder uma oportunidade de ficar ao seu lado, mas infelizmente você não pode ir...  
  
Tudo bem... eu espero aqui...  
  
A gente se vê - disse Shaka com um tchau e saiu correndo  
  
Zeus te ouça, meu amor...  
  
* Reunião, casa de Áries *  
  
Quando Shaka chegou todos já estavam lá, Kamus já foi falando  
  
Eu não a-g-ü-e-n-t-o mais... aquela menina quer me deixar louco...  
  
De amor... ops - falou Afrodite de Peixes  
  
Como é? - Kamus se zangou  
  
Bom... fala Mú - disse Aldebaran cortando o inicio da discussão  
  
Acho que vocês deveriam ter calma, afinal só faltam mais dois meses...  
  
Vejo vocês no meu enterro  
  
Ah não exagera Kamus... - falou Shaka  
  
Ah... você sim pegou uma dádiva de Zeus, calma , educada, bonita...  
  
Mas ela é bonita a Lien - falou Aioria  
  
Só exteriormente.... - Kamus estava pronto para dar uma execução Aurora no primeiro que viesse falando mais alguma coisa  
  
Bom... e você Shaka como esta? - perguntou Mascara da Morte  
  
Muito bem...  
  
Ohh acorda, abre os olhos, eu to falando da sua pupila - respondeu Masquinha irritado  
  
Ta bom... - então ele abre os olhos - pronto... eu estou me saindo muito bem com ela, ela é perfeita e aprende muito rápido.... mas parem de comparar ela com Lien, acho que cada uma tem sua beleza interior e exterior.  
  
Apoiado, apoiado - respondeu Miro, que ate então estava quieto só pensando - e você Dohko como esta com Hitomi?  
  
Ela bem... digamos que é calma, faz os exercícios mas às vezes reclama o que é normal, tem uns ataques mas não chega a tanto...  
  
Que bom... - respondeu Miro com um sorriso sincero.  
  
Bem.... acho que nesses dois meses elas aprenderam alguma coisa né? - perguntou Shura  
  
Sim... - responderam os três mestres juntos  
  
Afinal fofos...qual o motivo dessa reunião? - perguntou Peixes  
  
Bom...para saber como eles estão indo, porque Kamus e Dohko andam reclamando demais, acho que Kamus mais... - falou Aldebaran  
  
Pois é... vou rezar para que esses dois meses passem rápidos  
  
Eu não... - sussurrou Shaka  
  
Como disse? - perguntou Kamus  
  
Nada...  
  
Ninguém tem mais nada a dizer? - perguntou Saga ( finalmente esse cara falou alguma coisa )  
  
Eu não...só se Shaka e Kamus tiverem mais alguma coisa para falar - disse Dohko se levantado  
  
Pra que essa reunião se só falaram dos mestres? - falou Masquinha  
  
Porque eu achei o correto reunir todos nós - respondeu Mú  
  
Então eles ficaram ate altas horas conversando, Kamus meio irritado e  
Shaka queria voltar o mais rápido possível para sua Casa  
  
* Casa de Virgem *  
  
Lien aparece super vermelha e irritada, Nadeshisco que estava  
arrumando algumas coisas no seu quarto ouve um barulho e vai ver o que  
aconteceu.  
  
Lien? O que foi? - perguntou indo em direção de sua amiga  
  
Nada eu to bem...  
  
Não é o que parece, vamos para a casa de Aquário se não seu mestre vai ficar uma arara se voltar e não te ver lá  
  
Ai, sempre o meu mestre  
  
Lien!  
  
Ta bem - e então elas estavam indo para a casa de Aquário, passando pelas outras casas vazias, o que fez o coração de Nadeshisco se apertar mais, quando ela perguntou mais uma vez  
  
O que foi?  
  
Sabe o aquela reunião que ta tendo? Pois bem...eu segui o meu mestre para saber se ele realmente ia para lá  
  
Pra que? Você não confia nele?  
  
Claro que sim... mas eu queria saber o que ele falou de mim... aquele cretino falou que não me agüenta mais, enquanto só te elogiou - Nade havia ficado vermelha e Lien estava vermelha de raiva  
  
( Nade não soube se era por raiva ou ciúmes )  
  
Bem... Lien você só provoca o coita...  
  
COITADO? VOCÊ VEM ME FALA QUE ELE É COITADO? - tamanho foi seu grito que os pássaros que estavam nas arvores saíram voando.  
  
Calma... mas é verdade, você gostaria de ser insultada todos os dias?  
  
Não... mas eu gosto de "brigar " com ele  
  
Pois acho que você devia mudar seu jeito de ser... se quiser conquista-lo  
  
CONQUISTAR O KAMUS, TA LOCA??  
  
Para de gritar, se você quiser que nossa conversa só fique por aqui Lien, não negue eu conheço você, quando começa a pegar muito no pé, é porque ta apaixonada... - Lien ficara púrpura  
  
E você e o Shaka heim?  
  
Aqui é outra estória, estamos falando de seus sentimentos.  
  
Pois se os sentimentos são meus, porque você fica falando sobre eles?  
  
Lien eu quero ajudar você, não interferir nos seus sentimentos - Nadeshisco estava se concentrando para não se irritar, quando entraram na casa de Aquário - por isso vamos...  
  
Nadeshisco que surpresa te encontrar aqui - Kamus havia chegado, sinal que a conversa deveria ser interrompida  
  
Oi Kamus, bom nos vemos amanha Lien, já esta tarde e meu mestre deve estar me procurando  
  
E esta mesmo - falou Kamus alegre por ter visto Nade  
  
Bom amanha terminamos o nosso assunto, esta bem Li? Sem brigas, boa - noite - disse dando risadinhas e foi embora  
  
Essa Lien... MESTRE?  
  
HÃ?  
  
Mestre, o que você esta fazendo aqui? - perguntou Nade assustada  
  
Eu? Vim atrás de você, senti seu cosmo na casa de Aquário, vamos voltar  
  
Esta bem...  
  
A noite ate que passara rápido, mas Nadeshisco parou agora para pensar  
um pouco no que talvez Kamus sentia, será que ele gostava de Lien? E  
adormeceu... Na manhã seguinte ela acordou com os cutucões de Shaka  
  
Bom - dia, hoje é domingo se lembra?  
  
Ah é? - perguntou Nade , demorou alguns segundos para perceber onde estava  
  
Sim... e como eu havia prometido a você a algumas semanas atrás,hoje você tem o dia de folga para fazer o que quiser - disse sorrindo  
  
Ah que bom mas... - a verdade é que Nadeshisco não queria se separar de seu mestre - bom... eu acho que vou dar uma volta com Lien  
  
Não sei se Kamus a liberou também  
  
Eu acho que sim... porque se não, ela consegue de qualquer jeito  
  
Veremos... - Nade foi se arrumar despediu-se de seu mestre uns 10 minutos depois e rumou para a casa de Aquário, ao chegar lá, viu Lien e Kamus discutindo  
  
Olha aqui - repetia kamus mas parou ao ver Nadeshisco parada em frente a porta - oi Nadeshisco  
  
Olá, será que eu podia falar com a Lien?  
  
Não deveria mas...  
  
Ah não enche... o que foi Nade? - Lien fingiu não ligar para a cara amarrada de Nade e Kamus  
  
Meu mestre me deu o dia livre, vamos dar uma volta pelo santuário?  
  
Com que dinheiro?  
  
Bem, a Saori quando estávamos vindo para cá ela me disse que tem uma conta exclusiva para ela no Santuário e disse que eu podia comprar o que eu quisesse, mas tem limite parece  
  
Quanto? - perguntou Lien interessada  
  
Não sei, mas... vamos?  
  
Claro que sim - Lien pegou sua bolsa deu um olhar discreto para Kamus e disse  
  
Posso ir?  
  
Vá - respondeu com armagura  
  
E assim elas foram, compraram tudo o que tinham direito e ate demais.  
Nadeshisco comprou várias roupas e sapatos e Lien também, elas  
compraram para Hitomi uma espada de ouro com esmeraldas que havia  
custado quase todo o crédito de Saori, ainda mais porque Nadeshisco  
deu a idéia de colocarem o nome de Hitomi gravado. Quando já estavam  
ate o pescoço de sacolas , Nade resolveu que deveriam comprar alguma  
coisa para seus mestres e para surpresa dela Lien concordou. Depois de  
3 horas de escolha Nade resolveu dar um sari novo para seu mestre azul-  
céu, que definitivamente ela pensou que combinaria com a cor de seus  
olhos. Lien por sua vez estava em duvida e decidiu dar uma corrente de  
ouro com seu nome e o de Kamus gravado.  
  
É bonita, mas porque o seu nome gravado? - quis saber Nadeshisco quando já estavam voltando, afinal já era quase noite  
  
Bom... para ele ter uma lembrança de mim - respondeu envergonhada  
  
Ah claro... vixi nem quero ver a cara da Saori quando ela ver que gastamos todo o crédito dela  
  
Nem eu - e as duas voltaram rindo para suas "casas" , imaginado as várias caras que Saori poderia fazer. Nade resolveu acompanhar Lien ate Aquário, porque Kamus poderia estar furioso, mas se enganou  
  
Olá Nade. Como foram nas 'compras' ? - perguntou com um sorriso  
  
Bem e...  
  
Eu já vou indo tchau, tchau - e saiu, mas de longe ouviu Kamus respondendo  
  
Não quero presentes, Lien , quero apenas a sua atenção, mas eu vou aceitar, obrigado - "Sabia" , pensou Nade e chegando na casa de Virgem encontrou Shaka lá ( quando elas passaram a 1ª vez ele não estava lá, elas já estavam acostumadas a andar pelas 12 casas , sempre cumprimentando os cavaleiros de suas casas).  
  
Oi, estava com saudades - ele disse sinceramente  
  
Eu também, mestre isso é para você - ela disse ficando mais vermelha ainda quando Shaka abriu os olhos e disse  
  
Para mim? Puxa obrigado, não precisava ( porquê as pessoas sempre dizem isso ?) , muito lindo, gostei mesmo, vou por - e saiu todo animado  
  
Quando voltou estava lindo como Nadeshisco nunca o vira antes, o sari  
realmente havia caído bem nele, seus olhos haviam combinado  
perfeitamente com a cor, como ela presumira.  
  
Ficou muito bonito - disse sem jeito  
  
Você acha? Para mim ficou perfeito - e se aproximando mais dela - obrigado  
  
Não seja por isso - e rapidamente Shaka roçou-lhe os lábios, o sangue de Nadeshisco ferveu quando ele a segurou pela cintura, mas a soltou... - Shaka  
  
Eu não sei se eu posso...  
  
Por que?  
  
Não é certo, somos mestre e pupila e eu me comprometi com Athena apenas em te ensinar , mas no entanto eu deixei me levar...  
  
Sha.... - ele a calou com seus leves dedos indicadores sobre seus lábios  
  
Dê-me um tempo, eu não sei se pode ser assim...mas...  
  
Shaka...eu te amo, como não amei nenhuma outra pessoa, ah falei...não podia ficar mais com isso guardado. - ele a mirava com seus profundos olhos azuis - se não pode eu também já deixei me levar...  
  
Eu... também te amo Nadeshisco...mas tenho medo que isso possa dar problemas no futuro, somos mestre e pupila e tenho medo que Athena nos separe, porque afinal de contas você é uma cavaleira e...  
  
Shaka...quando se ama alguém nada impede, nem a montanha mais alta, o frio mais intenso ou a distância que essas pessoas estão, nem a mais severa regra...por tanto, se você tem medo , eu também tenho, só estou a dois meses aqui e daqui a mais dois meses eu vou embora e não sei quando nos veremos de novo e portanto... - ela parou de falar , Shaka a beijou com mais intensidade agora do que antes, a puxando-a para mais próximo de si e segurando - a pela cintura para que ela não se separasse dele. Foi maravilhoso, quando eles finalmente se soltaram Shaka disse:  
  
Se é proibido ou não eu nem quero mais saber - e ele a abraçou num abraço saudoso e forte, Nade não queria mais que ele a soltasse se sentia nas nuvens e sentiu como seu corpo era forte, nunca mais queria ficar longe do homem que ama.  
  
Eles haviam passado a noite ali abraçados ( apenas abraçados viu? ) quando Shaka acordou e ficou mirando o rosto de sua amada pelos primeiros raios da manha que entravam na 6ª casa. " O que eu faço? Não quero perde- la , mas também, quero amá-la" , começou a passar seus dedos pelo cabelo brilhante de Nadeshisco enquanto pensava, algumas horas depois ela acordava e viu que mais uma vez estava no colo de Shaka , mas não acordou envergonhada , acordou feliz.  
  
- Bom- dia meu amor! - ele cumprimentou- a dando-lhe uma roçar de lábios.  
  
- Bom- dia! Shaka eu...  
  
- Acho melhor mantermos tudo em silencio, pelo menos ate você terminar seu treino  
  
- Como quiser... - e dessa vez ela o beijou  
  
1. NADESHSICO.......!!!!!!!!!!!!- era o grito de Saori, que soava pela manhã nas doze casas, interrompendo o beijo de Nadeshisco e Shaka.  
  
1. O que aconteceu? - perguntou Virgem assustado  
  
1. Ai...acho que ate já sei...eu e Lien, gastamos todo o crédito que ela tinha no Santuário, ontem.  
  
1. Ah, eu bem que achei que vocês voltaram com muito papel.  
  
1. NADESHISCO...VENHA JÁ AQUI!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
1. É melhor eu ver o que essa mocréia quer.- disse Nade irritada se levantando, não gostava de escândalos e a essa altura todos os cavaleiros já haviam ouvido que Saori queria falar com ela  
  
1. Cuidado com o que você fala, sobre Athena heim? - disse Shaka com um suspiro ao se levantar  
  
1. Não se preocupe, ate porque não é Athena que esta falando, e sim, Saori, ou será que a Deusa Athena se preocuparia com contas no Santuário?  
  
1. Provavelmente não, quer que eu vá junto?  
  
1. Não, é melhor você ficar aqui, porque se de repente ela descobre alguma coisa...  
  
1. Esta bem- disse Virgem com um olhar triste.  
  
Nadeshisco estava subindo as escadas até a sala de Athena quando viu o  
cavaleiro de Peixes descer que nem um doido as escadas em direção a  
ela.  
  
1. Ai...meu bem...acho melhor você ver o que aquela lá quer, porque com essa gritaria logo cedo, não consigo tirar meu soninho da beleza - Soninho da beleza? Pensou Nade As 10 horas da manhã?  
  
1. Não se preocupe Fro, eu já estou indo ver o que 'aquela' quer - e subindo as escadas, mais irritada do que já estava, encontrou com Miro quando chegou na casa de Escorpião.  
  
1. E aê? A chefia ta brava contigo? - perguntou ele todo animado  
  
1. Não...é porque eu gastei toda a conta dela no santuário - Nade respondeu sem emoção  
  
1. Sério? Nossa há tempos eu tenho tentado gastar o dinheiro dela para cair na balada , mas nunca consigo...epa! No que você gastou todo aquele dinheirão?  
  
1. Em umas coisas...  
  
1. Que coisas? - Miro já estava começando a pensar besteira quando...  
  
1. NASDESHISCO, SE VOCÊ NÃO VIER AQUI AGORA... 2. O QUE VOCÊ VAI FAZER? ME ACORRENTAR IGUAL A DEUSA ANDROMEDA? - finalmente  
  
Nade conseguiu dar a resposta que queria  
  
1. Aêê..muito bem ta aprendendo a responder legal...mas no que você gastou? Porque olha aqui tem uns lugares que...  
  
1. Miro dá licença eu não gastei o dinheiro em besteira, deixa eu ver o que aquela sem alça tem para dizer... - e dando um 'chega pra lá' em Miro ela saiu, quando finalmente chegou na casa de Aquário, para fazer Lien acompanha -la, ( porque afinal ela não ia levar a bronca sozinha , né? ) chegou mais nervosa do que já estava quando saiu da casa de Virgem, teve que ficar pelo menos uns 10 minutos respondendo perguntas de Shura, sobre o porquê de Saori estar gritando tanto, só quando Lien deu um 'Tesouro do Céu' ele se calou. Ela teve que dar um berro para  
  
Lien e Kamus acordarem, e dando um "bom-dia" mal-humorado à Kamus, ela  
arrastou Lien para a sala de Athena.  
  
1. Ei porque eu? - perguntou Lien inconformada de ter sido acordada aos berros  
  
1. Porque eu não gastei a grana sozinha....  
  
Finalmente quando chegaram na sala de Athena, Saori estava com os  
nervos à flor da pele...  
  
1. Nadeshisco eu confiei minha conta do Santuário à você, para que pudesse gastar no que quisesse e no entanto: VOCÊ GASTA TUDO?  
  
1. Olha D. Saori, ou sei lá como devo chamá-la , você disse que eu "podia gastar no que eu quisesse ", mas não disse 'quanto ' eu podia gastar, entendeu?  
  
1. Olha era para você usar os miolos se é que você tem algum  
  
1. Ela tem sim, porque se não, não estaria aqui para aturar uma idiota falando sem parar - respondeu Lien calando a boca de Saori  
  
1. Bem...eu não gastei tudo sozinha, fomos eu e Lien, portanto eu já comprei e se você não esta satisfeita, eu não lhe dou o presente que eu comprei para você.  
  
1. PRESENTE?????? Cadê - perguntou Saori toda animada, vasculhando sua sala para ver se encontrava alguma coisa  
  
1. Agora ela se acalma a interesseira - reclamou Lien - que presente?  
  
1. Para você Saori. - Nade retirou de trás de si, um vaso de porcelana com todos os deuses gravados nele em alto - relevo, com destaque a deusa Athena  
  
1. Óhhh, é lindooooooo , ai não me importo de vocês terem gastado todo o meu crédito, meninas - ela respondeu toda contente abraçando o vaso  
  
1. Você não esta mais brava? - perguntou Nadeshisco com um sorriso maldoso  
  
1. Eu brava? Não, nunca estive brava com vocês  
  
1. Menttttiraaaaaa - falou Lien  
  
Quando elas estavam voltando para a casa de Aquário, passaram pela de  
Peixes e viram que realmente Fro estava dormindo, quando chegaram na  
casa de Lien ela perguntou:  
  
1. Dá onde você tirou aquele vaso, que eu não vi você comprando?  
  
1. Bem eu não comprei...peguei da casa de Aquário emprestado  
  
1. Emprestado? Você acha que aquela va...quer dizer que aquela ovelha vai devolver? - Nadeshisco pensou "por que ovelha? " mas ficou quieta quando ouviu Kamus gritar  
  
1. LIEN, CADE O MEU VASO DE PORCELANA DE COLEÇÃO?????  
  
1. Ihhhh... vai sobrar para mim...  
  
1. Olha não teve outra saída porque se não ela nos expulsava daqui e...  
  
1. Nem sonhe em dizer uma coisa dessas - Lien fez vós de desespero  
  
- Ora, não era você que queria ir embora daqui o mais rápido possível?  
  
1. LIEN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
1. É melhor eu ir, a gente se vê, quero ver a minha desculpa agora - e entrou, Nade não via a hora de voltar para Virgem para ver ser "mestre". Ao chegar lá, ele não estava meditando como de costume , estava com os olhos abertos, com o pensamento longe , quando ouviu Nadeshisco chegar ele levantou  
  
1. Nadeshisco , estava preocupado, ouvi você gritar o que aconteceu? - Nade então contou lhe tudo - puxa, essa foi uma idéia muito boa...quase tão boa quanto isso - e a puxou para mais um beijo apaixonado , que dessa vez não teve interrupções, depois de um certo tempo, eles resolveram ir treinar.  
  
1. Bem vamos começar pelo Seis Mundo, que eu acho que...ah para...vai ser difícil te ensinar com você me olhando desse jeito - Shaka havia ficado sem graça com os olhares de Nadeshisco que iam de cima a baixo, com se estivesse pensando em outra coisa  
  
1. Desculpe... - disse com as bochechas vermelhas  
  
1. Bem... os Seis Mundos...são os lugares que você é enviando conforme suas obras divinas, certo? - ela confirmou com a cabeça - agora você vai ter que guardar o que eu vou dizer  
  
1. Cada palavra  
  
1. Pois bem... o 1º mundo é o inferno, o 2º é outro tipo de inferno , o 3º é o mundo das bestas, o 4º é o mundo das lutas, o 5º é o dos seres humanos e finalmente o 6º é o Céu.  
  
Ele descreveu cada um e Nadeshisco ficou impressionada, depois dela  
compreender bem o que  
era cada um, chegou a hora de usa-los, isso já era um problema , por  
que ela não poderia fazer isso em Shaka, e exigia muito poder.  
  
1. Bom...isso é uma coisa complexa mas vamos lá... - e então eles passaram o dia inteiro nisso, realmente era uma coisa muito complexa, mas Nade ate que se saiu bem....mas para quem esta no começo, isso gasta muita energia, e Nade não se agüentava em pé.  
  
1. Me desculpe, mas você tinha que aprender...- disse Shaka segurando sua mão quando ela estava deitada. Você se saiu bem...  
  
1. Obrigada,mas é difícil, eu não vou comer nada...  
  
1. Mas desse jeito...- e ela dormiu, Shaka ficou olhando, como ela dormira rápido, nem teve tempo de dizer boa-noite e saiu de seu quarto.  
  
No dia seguinte eles acordaram com mais um grito dado por Saori  
  
1. NADESHISCO....VOU TE MANDAR EMBORA DESSE SANTUÁRIO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
1. AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- ela acordara de um pulo, tropeçara em Shaka que vinha correndo e caiu no chão  
  
1. Nade...minha flor...você esta bem? - ele mais uma vez estava ajudando-a se levantar  
  
1. O que aconteceu? Ela descobriu?  
  
1. O que?  
  
1. Ai meu Zeus...Afrodite me proteja! Eu já volto - e dando um beijo em Shaka ela saiu correndo de pijama e tudo, sua vida estava naquele lugar,ela não poderia sair assim. Passando pelas casas ( todo mundo perguntando o que aconteceu de novo ) ela chegou em Aquário e arrastou uma  
  
Lien sem entender nada e chegou de novo na sala de Athena.  
  
1. NASHISCO!!!!!!!!  
  
1. O que foi? Se você não parar de gritar eu não respondo  
  
1. Quero apenas saber, porque Kamus chegou aqui e pegou MEU vaso e foi embora? - Nade olha brava para Lien - heim?  
  
1. Bem... - Lien começou a falar - acho que é porque o vaso era dele?  
  
1. Mas é meu  
  
1. É é dela. - falou Nade querendo uma resposta também  
  
1. Olha Saori, aquele vaso é do meu mestre, e se você não quiser nos perdoar por termos gasto todo o seu credito e quiser nos mandar embora do santuário por isso, problema seu... vamos Nadeshisco - elas já estavam quase saindo quando Saori disse  
  
1. Esta bem... podem ficar...mas nunca mais me dêem vaso de presente esta bem?  
  
1. Legal, tudo bem... - e saíram, no caminho Nade perguntou  
  
1. Lien, você falou a verdade para Kamus não falou?  
  
1. Falei  
  
1. Fez bem...preciso ir meu mestre deve estar me esperando... - e mais uma vez saiu correndo, ao chegar na casa de Virgem, Shaka estava com os olhos abertos contemplando o céu.  
  
1. O que aconteceu? - perguntou preocupado - e então ela contou tudo  
  
1. Ah sim... foi isso afinal, venha vamos treinar acho que você ainda tem que melhorar o seu Tesouro do Céu.  
  
1. Quero ficar tão boa, quanto você meu querido mestre!  
  
1. E será - e os dois saíram rindo  
  
Dois meses se passarão deis de então. Nadeshisco já terminara seu  
treino, estava quase tão boa quanto Shaka, mas como ela mesmo pensava  
era impossível ser melhor do que ele. Estavam nos jardim da casa de  
Virgem conversando, sobre uma árvore era o último dia de treinamento  
de Nade e ela não estava tão feliz, quanto queria estar. Teria que por  
um tempo se separar de Shaka , e ela não queria, 4 meses de  
treinamento foram muito pouco para ela. Estava deitada com a cabeça  
nas pernas dela enquanto ele passava seus dedos pelos cabelos dela,  
Nade recebera uma carta de seu irmão Hyoga :  
  
Cara Nade,  
  
Estou com saudades, mas pelo visto você já terminou seu  
treinamento, espero que tenha se saído bem. Saori me contou como eu  
não sabia da sua existência, ( ela viu nos arquivos do avô dela )  
fomos separados quando o navio de mamãe naufragou. Mas não vejo a hora  
de rever você. Estamos combinando com o pessoal de visitar o Shiryu  
nos Cinco Picos Antigos amanha, ver Hitomi também, você não quer vir  
conosco? Acho que você esta com saudades dela não é? Nos mande uma  
resposta rápido e nos vemos lá , esta bem? Por aqui esta tudo ótimo,  
não paramos de falar de vocês um instante. Shun esta com saudades de  
Lien, apesar dela ter o jeito do Ikki! Ele vive dizendo " puxou o  
irmão ", já ta enchendo, mas... bem nos vemos nos Cinco Picos...  
  
Beijos de seu irmão...  
  
Hyoga de Cisne...  
  
Você quer ir? - perguntou Shaka que também tinha lido a carta  
  
Gostaria mas... não queria ficar longe de você...  
  
Eu vou junto se você quiser... há tempos ando precisando falar com Dohko.  
  
Mesmo? - ela perguntou sorridente - vou escrever a carta então  
  
Ela escreveu uma carta breve e curta dizendo que ia junto com eles. À  
noite eles estavam arrumando as coisas ate tarde, Nade resolveu já  
começar empacotar suas coisas, pois não sabia se iria voltar para o  
Santuário. Quando de repente Lien aparece em seu quarto  
  
Oi, vai junto com a gente ver a Hit?  
  
Claro, estou arrumando minhas coisas...  
  
Posso ajudá-la? Seu mestre deixou eu entrar , ele saiu...  
  
Saiu? Como? - Nade perguntou assustada  
  
Sei lá, saiu...e... Nadeshisco!!!!! - ela havia largado todas as suas coisas e saiu correndo em direção de Shaka, não sabia onde ele estava mas deduziu, que ele estivesse nos jardins, que por causa da força do cosmo de Virgem, Lien achara que ele tivesse saído , e Nade estava certa.  
  
Shaka, por que você saiu de lá? - ela perguntou se aproximando da onde ele estava, pegou em sua mão quando falou  
  
Não estava suportando o fato de ver você arrumando suas coisas para ir embora, Nade eu não quero que você vá, eu não quero perde-la.  
  
Shaka puxa Nadeshisco e dá um abraço forte.  
  
-Nadeshisco preciso dizer que nada vai... Shaka não conclui suas palavras pois Nadeshisco o cala com o beijo mais apaixonado que eles já tiveram até agora  
  
Um beijo que começou somente com um roçar de lábios mas depois tomou uma grande intensidade; Shaka entreabriu sua boca e olhou para Nadeshisco como se pedisse permissão, esta por sua vez somente entreabriu sua boca e Shaka começou a explorá-la de fora, doce e macia não teve um canto sequer da boca de Nadeshisco que ele não explorou  
  
-Shaka agora é minha vez- disse Nadeshisco tomando fôlego e beijando mais uma vez desta vez é Nadeshisco que explora cada recanto da boca de Shaka  
  
-Nadeshisco eu te amo e nada vai nos separar,nada...  
  
-Eu também Shaka,meu Shaka.  
  
Então Nadeshisco abraça Shaka namorar um pouco pois nenhum cavaleiro sabia deste jardim que eles estavam e então poderiam namorar sossegados.  
  
No dia seguinte eles foram se encontrar com o pessoal para embarcarem no avião para visitarem Hitomi. Passaram uma semana lá ( quem quiser ler com detalhes leiam o treino da Hitomi ) , e quando voltaram, Shaka e Nadeshisco foram para uma reunião com Saori, onde eles veriam o que fazer depois que elas acabaram o treino...  
  
**Continua....**  
  
N/a: Oi povuu!!!!! Espero que tenham gostado da minha fic, sei que ficou um pouco melosa e talvez nem tanto engraçada como a da Lien mas... cada uma tem seu estilo né? Por favor deixem comentários sobre a Nade e seu treinamento, blz?? É nois na fita, e DVD !!!!!!!! 


	4. O treinamento de Hitomi

O treinamento de Hitomi  
  
Hitomi olhava pela janela do jatinho  
  
Hit - "Não creio que isso esteja acontecendo"  
  
Hitomi lembrou de seu treinamento junto com Nadeshico e Lien.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Hitomi olhava Nadeshico atirar com arco e flecha.Ela nunca tivera muita facilidade mas sabia se virar.A próxima seria Lien e depois ela.  
  
Lien era até que razoável, mas ela era melhor, assim como Hitomi, na luta de espadas.  
  
Ela ainda podia ouvir as espadas se chocando em uma velocidade incrível.Essa era uma das lutas entre Lien e ela...  
  
Hitomi também olhava Lien e suas laminas gêmeas, não sabia como Lien se dava tão bem com elas, Hitomi até que se virava bem com as laminas mas se atrapalhava um pouco seu forte mesmo era a boa e velha espada que Hitomi tratava com o maior carinho, ninguem conseguia vencer Hitomi nessas lutas era incrível o jeito que ela se entendia com a espada.  
  
*Fim do flashback*  
  
Seus pensamentos foram parados pela voz de Dohko.  
  
Após a chegada a Rozan, Hitomi foi conhecer a casa onde moraria com seu mestre Dohko e com Shunrei a namorada de seu irmão Shiryu.  
  
Doh - Hitomi se prepare pois nós vamos começar o treinamento daqui a quinze minutos acho que dá tempo de você se arrumar  
  
Hit - Está bem mestre!  
  
O treinamento era duro e cansativo Dohko já estava acostumado a ouvir Shiryu e os outros cavaleiros a falarem palavrões e ele próprio soltava uns.  
  
Após semanas de treinamento intenso Hitomi estava no alto do 5º pico plantando bananeira com apoio somente em dois dedos quando Hitomi deixa escapar:  
  
Hit - Que merd* heim, mestre  
  
O que Hitomi não sabia é que Lien, Nadeshisco, Kamus, Shaka, Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun e Ikki tinham ido encher Hitomi que descobre quando ouve um grito:  
  
Lien - Hitomi olha a boca!!!  
  
E Hitomi se desequilibrou e caiu pela 6ª vez só naquele dia.  
  
Hit- Lien,Nadeshico,Shiryu,Pessoal...O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?  
  
Lien- Nós tiramos a semana de férias e viemos aqui te encher  
  
Hit- O dia maravilhoso esse heim ,caralh*  
  
Lien- Dohko será que dava pra aumentar o treinamento da Hitomi?  
  
Doh- Eu já estava pensando seriamente em fazer isso!  
  
Hit- Não eu nem agüento o treinamento como está e ainda vai aumentar prefiro morrer  
  
Então Hitomi se joga de cima do pico  
  
Lien- Shun pega ela!  
  
Shun- Como minha irmã?  
  
Lien- eu seguro a corrente e você pega ela com a outra ponta!  
  
E lá vai Shun descendo rapidamente quando pega Hitomi metros acima do chão.  
  
Shun- Pode puxar pra cima Lien.  
  
Lien- não dá a corrente escapou da minha mão!  
  
Então só se ouve um baque. Shun caira por cima de Hitomi que sem querer passa a mão na bunda de Shun.  
  
Lien- Hitomi tira a mão do meu irmãozinhoooooo...  
  
Hit- foi sem querer, desculpa Shun  
  
Ambos ficaram vermelhos de vergonha mas na hora de levantar Hitomi descobre que na hora da queda ela caiu em cima de pedra pontiagudas formando assim vários machucados em suas costas não eram profundos mas estavam causando uma boa perda de sangue (com isso a gente já percebe que essa vai sangrar feito o irmão,ou seja,em todas as batalhas)  
  
Logo em seguida Hitomi vê Lien descendo o pico congelando a montanha.E trazendo junto o arco e flechas de Nadeshisco e logo em seguida atirando.  
  
Li - Você vai aprender a não molestar crianças- E começa a atirar em Hitomi, que consegue se desviar e as flechas acabaram.  
  
E quando Hitomi pensa "Acabou né?" Lien taca o arco em sua cabeça.  
  
Hit - Ai!!!  
  
Li - Bem feito!!  
  
Lien se vira e vai ver como Shun está.  
  
Shiryu sai correndo para ajudar a irmã e vê Shunrei trazendo uma caixa de primeiros socorros quando tropeça e joga a caixa em cima de Hitomi que já não estava muito bem.  
  
Hit- P*** que P****  
  
Lien- Hitomi  
  
Hit - desculpa, escapou  
  
Dohko resolveu terminar o treinamento de Hitomi por ali, ela não estava em condições de continuar o dia então foram para a casa de Dohko jantarem e se prepararem pois iriam passar a semana lá para desespero de Hitomi.  
  
Como a casa era pequena Hitomi ofereceu seu quarto para Lien e Nadeshisco que apagaram assim como o resto do pessoal então Hitomi foi dormir nos jardins onde a luz da lua estava radiante.  
  
No dia seguinte Lien e Nadeshisco foram as primeiras a acordar e foram acordar Hitomi nos jardins  
  
Nad- Onde você dormiu?  
  
Hit- Dormi aqui nos jardim sob a Lua que estava cheia,uma coisa linda.  
  
As três voltaram para casa e Dohko que tinha acordado perguntou:  
  
Doh- Hitomi onde você dormiu?  
  
Hit- Eu dormi no jardim sob a luz da lua, mestre mas porque me pergunta isso?  
  
Doh- Por nada, só pra saber.  
  
Hitomi e Dohko foram treinar.Os exercícios estavam mais difíceis do que nunca.  
  
Doh - 1º Hitomi você terá que ficar em cima dessa pedra com os dois dedos.No entanto a pedra era em baixo da cachoeira.Era quase impossível ficar ali sem cair.  
  
Shi - Mestre...  
  
Doh - Deixe Shiryu, eu sei o que eu estou fazendo.  
  
Shi - Certo.  
  
Hitomi foi até embaixo da cachoeira e tentou se equilibrar, tentou 1, 2 ,3 4, 5, 6, 7, 8...Um monte de vezes.Até que conseguiu se firmar um pouco e depois caiu de novo.Era quase noite e Nadeshisco e  
  
Lien foram chama-la.  
  
Nade - Vamos Hitomi, você tenta amanhã!  
  
Hit - Não, eu vou ficar aqui até conseguir!  
  
Li - Então até amanhã Hitomi!  
  
E elas foram para a casa.Depois trouxeram o jantar para Hitomi, que logo em seguida voltou a treinar.  
  
Li - Vai ter indigestão de tanto ficar assim!  
  
Hit - Tanto faz.  
  
A noite passou e todos acordaram cedo e viram Hitomi, nos dois dedos em baixo da cachoeira fazendo os exercícios.  
  
Li, Nade - Ela conseguiu, ela conseguiu!!!  
  
Hitomi estava exausta pois passar a noite tentando ficar em cima de dois dedos não é fácil, mas nada que o tempo impeça de ser feito.  
  
Doh- Muito bem Hitomi pode sair daí.  
  
Hit- Está bem finalmente vou poder dormir.  
  
Doh- Nem nos sonhos vamos continuar com o treinamento  
  
Hit- Fazer o que né?  
  
E lá foi Dohko e Hitomi para o 5º pico quando chegam lá e Dohko lança a bomba:  
  
Doh- Agora que você conseguiu com dois dedos irá aprender um pouco de artes marciais pois se for desarmada não te restará nada a não ser morrer.  
  
Hit- Tudo bem  
  
Então Dohko ensinou vários golpes a Hitomi que ficou treinando até o anoitecer.  
  
Então voltaram para casa e foram jantar Hitomi acabou de jantar e foi para o jardim dormir.  
  
No dia seguinte Dohko acorda Hitomi mais cedo e vão terminar o curso de artes marciais no 5º pico.  
  
Não demora muito para Hitomi pegar o jeito e eles concluem o treinamento na hora do almoço.  
  
Hit- Lien você está fazendo algo prestativo?  
  
Lien- Não porque?  
  
Hit- Vamos lutar um pouco?  
  
Lien- Simbora  
  
Então Lien e Hitomi lutaram até a hora da janta quando Dohko avisa:  
  
Doh- bom Hitomi o seu treinamento está concluído pode voltar para o santuário com eles amanha mesmo.  
  
Hit- E o senhor não vai mestre?  
  
Doh- não eu vou ficar aqui em Rozan mesmo tome a chave da casa de libra é bem raramente que eu vou lá então pode morar nela.  
  
Hit- está bem mestre.  
  
E Hitomi foi para o jardim pois seria a sua última noite em Rozan.  
  
Hit- Finalmente vou voltar a ver o Miro,depois daquele dia eu não consigo tirar ele da minha cabeça.  
  
Li, Nad - Hitomi você está apaixonada pelo Miro?  
  
Hit-*ficando vermelha e sem graça* Eu? não porque vocês acham isso?  
  
Nade - Talvez porque você ficou vermelha e sem graça...  
  
Li - E também tava escrito na sua cara...  
  
Hit - Desde quando?  
  
Nade - Desde que você pousou os olhos no Miro!  
  
Hit - Então vocês perceberam?  
  
Li - Nãããããããããã...Imagina!A gente é tapada como você, sua tonta!Por que não se declara logo e acaba com isso?  
  
Nade - Olha só quem fala!  
  
Li - ???  
  
Hit - É verdade...Você ainda na falou com o Kamus pelo visto!  
  
Li - E daí?  
  
Nade - A gente sabe que você tem uma queda por ele né?  
  
Li - Não mesmo ele é o meu mestre!E depois Nade você não pode falar muito.Mesmo sabendo que não é certo você e o Shaka estão juntos!  
  
Nade fica vermelha e abaixa um pouco a cabeça.  
  
Nade - Na verdade...  
  
Hit - Você gostou dele desde a primeira vez que o viu não é?  
  
Nade - É sim...Como você sabe?  
  
Hit - Porque comigo foi a mesma coisa!  
  
Hitomi sorri e olha pela janela.  
  
Li - Bem vamos dormir!  
  
Nade - Mas já?  
  
Hit - Vamos ficar acordadas mais um pou...  
  
Lien jogou o travesseiro na cara de Hitomi.  
  
Hit - Ora sua!  
  
E começa uma guerra de travesseiros, pega pegas e de cócegas.A principal vitima foi Nade.  
  
Logo os mestres e os irmãos vieram ver o que estava acontecendo e não conseguiram conter o riso quando Lien "acidentalmente" jogou um travesseiro em Kamus, que ficou uma fera, e todos entraram na brincadeira.  
  
No dia seguinte não haviam mais travesseiros intactos na casa de Dohko e quando eles resolveram partir Hitomi se jogou pela ultima vez do 5º pico, mas por sorte (ou azar) Lien pegou a corrente do irmão e puxou Hitomi pelas pernas de volta.  
  
Então Hitomi foi arrumar suas coisas e se despedir de Dohko e Shunrei  
  
*Continua...*  
  
n/a: Oisss esperu q tenham gostado desse capitulo não percam o próximo capitulo de Bonitas mas Perigosas que é claro tem eu a grande Hitomi como personagem principal(hehehe zueira)  
  
* Natasha e Fernanda me olhando com uma cara péssima prontas para me socar *  
  
bom a gente se vê no próximo capitulo, isso é se eu sobreviver. 


	5. reuniãopicnicciumes

Reunião+Picnic=Ciúmes  
  
**Legendas**  
  
pers - Blablabla...(fala) pers - "Blablabla..."(pensamento) Pers - Blablabla... "blabla..."(repetindo o que o outro falou) perso - 'Blablabla...'(Sussurando) (Blablabla...)(eu...) **Fim de Legendas**  
  
Todos se dirigiam para a sala de Saori.Ninguém tava com muita vontade de ver ela ficar falando o dia todo... Nade - Porque ela tá chamando a gente pra reunião? Hith - Não sei... Li - Espero que aquela vaca tenha alguma coisa boa pra nos falar, ou talvez ela vai falar que surgiu um novo inimigo e daí a gente vai ver é uma barata no banheiro dela... Os cavaleiros que estavam prestando atenção na conversa começaram a rir. Li - O que que deu neles? Hith, Nade - Sei lá. Eles entraram na sala e viram Saori sentada tomando chá, Saori nem percebe que eles estão lá.Lien e Hitomi sorriem malignamente. Hith -"Tá pensando o mesmo que eu?" Li - "Claro, posso fazer as honras?" Hitomi confirmou com a cabeça enquanto Lien se aproximava da poltrona, os cavaleiros prenderam os fôlego. Li - SAORI, OLHA A BARATA!!!!!!! Saori deu um pulo e começou a gritar histericamente. Saori - Ahhhhhhhh...Tira esse bicho de perto de mim!!Tatsumi!Vem matar essa barata!!! Tatsumi - Mas que barata senhorita? Saori vê TODOS os cavaleiros de ouro rindo da sua cara e até Shaka começou a rir descaradamente, Saori sentiu se rosto avermelhar. Saori - Bem vocês devem estar saber que para se tornar um cavaleiro tem que se ter uma armadura... Nade - Não nos diga, isso todo mundo já sabe. Todos olharam para Nadeshisco com cara de "até tu Nade?".Shaka ficou um pouco sem graça porque os cavaleiros olharam-no com cara de "é culpa sua!". Saori - Bem...As amaduras deveram ser conquistadas de forma justa e por isso haverá uma prova. Li - Que tipo de prova? Saori - É bem simples, só passem pelas 12 casas. Hith - Falando desse jeito parece fácil, mas tem mais né? Saori - Sim, vocês deveram lutar com os 11 cavaleiros...E pegar as armaduras... Nadeshisco, Hitomi e Lien se olharam, teriam que lutar contra os seus mestres?Isso não era muito justo. Nade - Mas não é perigoso lutar sem as armaduras? Saori - Seria se eles lutassem a sério. Hith - Mas aí não seriam lutas limpas, deixar a gente ganhar...Não é certo! Saori - Não é bem isso... Li - Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? (Se pronuncia: quês ke sela ve dir) Saori - O que? Li - O que quer dizer com isso em francês... Os cavaleiros olharam para Kamus com um cara de "Você ensinou isso pra ela?" Hith - A Lien fez curso de línguas quando estava na faculdade... Nade - Por isso que ela sabe... Li - O curso era muito bom, vocês deviam ter feito ele junto comigo, mas preferiram fazer outros. Saori - Quais? Hith - A Nade fez de Yoga...E eu... Li - Ela fez de culinária, mas não adiantou nada... Nade - Verdade, ela sabe fazer misturas de bebidas muito bem, mas pra cozinhar... Li - É uma negação! Hith - Eu não sou perfeita! Nade - Mas você consegue queimar até a receita mais fácil!E os bolinhos de arroz?Você põe um monte de sal, fica horrível!(Minhas inspirações foram a Thais e a Kaoru(Ruroni Kenshin) Hitomi fica quieta, sabia que não era boa na cozinha, mas não precisava humilhar! Nade - Mas o que vale é a intenção... Li - É. Saori - Bem...O dia da prova será... Os cavaleiros de bronze entram na sala correndo. Hyoga - Desculpe o barco atrasou...Perdemos muita coisa? Saori - Não só a reunião toda...Bem...A prova será na próxima semana, por isso já fiquem prontas! Hith, Nade, Li - Tá! Hith - Vamos fazer compras? Nade e Lien se olharam. Nade, Li - NÃO!!!! Hith - Tá bem... Li - A gente pode fazer compras por catalogo! Nade - É mais fácil! Enquanto as três discutiam os cavaleiros iam saindo da sala e ficaram somente os de bronze, os mestres e Saori vendo as três falar. Nade - Falando nisso... Hith, Li - O que? Nade - Eu fiz uma encomenda, será que vão entregar logo? Hith - Quando você fez a encomenda? Nade - Já faz uns nove dias...Por aí! Hith - Vai chegar logo! Tatsumi entra na sala. Tatsu - Srtª chegaram uns pacotes. Li - Falando no diabo... Os cavaleiros, as garotas e Saori desceram para o Hall, chegando lá viram alguns pacotes endereçados à Nadeshisco. Nade - Nossa...Não pensei que iriam entregar aqui!Vocês podem me ajudar a descer isso pra casa de virgem? Li - Se quiser pode deixar na casa de aquário...É mais perto! Nade - Valeu Li! E lá foi o cavaleiro descer as escadas até aquário com aqueles pacotes.Tudo correu bem, se não fosse por Hitomi e Lien terem tropeçado numa roseira. Quando chegaram Hitomi e Lien quiseram saber o que tinha lá dentro e Nadeshisco começou a abrir os pacotes. O 1º era uma bateria, o 2º era uma guitarra, o 3º era um baixo, o 4º um microfone e os outros 2 eram caixas de som. Hith - Não é à toa que estava pesado! Li - Por que trouxe isso? Nade - Adivinhem... Nadeshisco puxou um papel que cobria a frente da bateria e lá estava escrito "The Dark Angels" Li - Nade eu vou matar você! Hith - Eu mato junto! Nade - Por que?Não gostaram? Hith - É que... Li - COMO VOCÊ PÔDE GASTAR SEU DINHEIRO COM ISSO???? Hith - É verdade, você não devia... Nade - Mas eu quis! Li - A gente num vai ter que tocar né? Nade - Eu comprei eles pra isso! Hith - Ai meu pai do céu! Nade - No mesmo esquema de anos atrás, que tal? Li - Não dá...Minha voz não está em um dos seus melhores dias e... Nade - Sem desculpas Lien! Li - Então vou direto ao ponto, eu não quero! Hith - Eu também não! Shiryu - Só tentem eu queria muito ouvir vocês tocarem. Shun - Concordo! Lien e Hitomi deram o braço a torcer, ligaram o som e tomaram seus lugares. Li - Qual musica? Hith - Tenta uma que a gente tocava! Li - Tipo... Nade - Crash And Burn. Li - Tá! Começaram a tocar, Lien não parecia muito animada, mas cantou até que bem.Hitomi e Nadeshisco deram um show, elas tocavam muito bem.(Eu só vou pôr o comecinho da musica)  
  
When you feel all alone And the world has turned it's back on you Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore  
  
Let me be the one you call If you jump I'll break your fall Lift you up and fly away with you into the night If you need to fall apart I can mend a broken heart If you need to crash then crash and burn You're not alone  
  
(O refrão as três que cantam) Quando terminaram de tocar viram alguns curiosos nas portas, alguns aplaudiam outros estavam prestando atenção.Elas ficaram meio envergonhadas, mas depois acabaram esquecendo. Hith - Que tal Bring Me to Life? Li - Você faz a 2ª voz! Depois de algum tempo elas pararam, estavam cansadas e Lien começou a dar sinais de que a voz dela estava realmente mal. Li - *rouca* Eu disse que a minha voz não estava em um dos seus melhores dias e sabem o que é isso?Falta de treino! Nade - Nisso que dá, não treina e depois fica rouca... Li - Não tenho culpa!!!!!Não enche! Hith - Já ficou estressada! Li - Cala a Boca!Minha garganta tá uma droga agora... Nade - Desculpa Li... Li - Tudo bem, já foi! Shaka - É melhor voltarmos para as nossas casas, já está tarde. Hyoga - Verdade, Nade eu e os outros vamos ficar no santuário lá em cima. Hith - Por que a gente não se encontra pra fazer um picnic? Li - Se você não fazer a comida eu vou! Hith - Engraçadinha! Li - Eu tô falando sério! Hitomi faz bico. Hith - Então quem vai fazer? Nade - Eu não posso... Li - Deixa comigo então! Hith - Como vamos ter certeza que não vai ter laxante na comida. Li - Eu não faria isso com os meus irmãos! Nade - Então tá.Eu e a Hith providenciamos o resto! Li - Certo, então amanhã a gente vai fazer o picnic. Nade - Beleza!Vocês vão né? Shiryu, Hyoga e Shun afirmaram.Os mestres e Seiya até pensaram em aceitar, mas acharam melhor deixar os irmãos em paz (O Seiya penso???Vai chover mármore... 0_0") No dia seguinte Lien tinha acordado cedo (É hoje que chove mármore!!=P) para fazer os lanches, apesar de ser um picnic (nos picnics costumam levar sanduíches) Lien estava cozinhando* *Nota minha de ultima hora: Os japoneses costumam levar uma marmita, não estou brincado eu sou japonesa e pra mim picnic é sinônimo de Obentô!(marmita!) ^_____^ (começo a cantar obentô, obentô, obentô!!)** Lien cantarolava enquanto preparava a comida, quando Nade e Hith aparecem na janela (?_?) Nade - Vai precisar de ajuda? Li - Não tô quase acabando! Hith - Então a gente espera você acabar... Li - Na verdade eu quero uma opinião. Nade - Diga... Li - Eu levo um bolo ou uma torta? Nade, Hith - Bolo! Li - Certo...Ainda bem que eu fiz o bolo primeiro. Hith e Nade entraram na cozinha, que estava com um cheiro ótimo de comida. Nade - Nossa Li-chan, onde você aprendeu a cozinhar tão bem? Li - Eu sou a mais velha, tenho que saber fazer de tudo um pouco. Hith - É, mas lavar a louça você não gosta né? Li - Nem de lavar louça, nem de costurar... Nade - Você sabe fazer um pouquinho de tudo... Hith - Mas quando se trata de costura você sai fora... As três riam alto acordando Kamus. Kamus - Bom dia! Hith, Nade - Bom dia! Li - Não vai falar "Milagre!A Lien acordou cedo"? Kamus - Não... Li - Nossa...Você não falando isso...Agora eu vou roubar a sua frase.Milagre!O Kamus não está surpreso por eu ter acordado cedo? Kamus - Gracinha. Kamus sai. Li - Tá nervoso com alguma coisa. Hith - Depois de você fazer essa brincadeira não é à toa! Li - Não ele já estava nervoso antes disso! Nade - Ih...A Lien tá reparando em tudo o que acontece com o Kamus, sei não... Li - Qual é o problema? Hith - Realmente a Lien tá afim do Kamus... Nade - Verdade, mas porque que ela não fala logo? Li - Por que eu não sou você Nade e depois DÁ PRA PARAR DE AGIR COMO SE EU NÃO ESTIVESSE AQUI?????? Nade - Tá...Fica calma estressada! Hith - Não é só o Kamus que está nervoso hoje! Li - "Calma Lien...Calma...Não grite com elas, não grite com elas!" Lien respirou fundo, não queria brigas com Nade e Hith logo cedo. Li - Vamos então, já terminei tudo. *Detalhe: Nade e Hith lavaram a louça* Elas foram na porta do santuário para esperar seus irmãos, mal sabiam elas que três pessoas as observavam de longe... ... - Kamus?O que faz aqui? Kamus - Nada, só passeando sabe Shaka... Shaka - Sei...Você veio é espiar a Lien. Kamus - Não exatamente...Como você sabe? Shaka - É que...Sabe como é... ... - Ei!O que vocês fazem aqui escondidos? Kamus - Oi Miro! Shaka - Outro que veio espiar... Miro - O que disse Shaka? Shaka - Deixa pra lá... Eles viram os irmãos descerem as escadas. Miro - Já estamos aqui, não estamos?Então vamos segui-los! Shaka - Eu me sinto um imaturo fazendo isso... Kamus - Pensei que você e a Nadeshisco tinham se acertado... Shaka - Claro Kamus, ao contrario de você e da Lien, eu e a Nade sempre nos entendemos! Miro - Então por que está espionando ela? Shaka - É que...Eu senti uma energia aqui perto e... Miro, Kamus - Vamos fingir que acreditamos. Shaka - Vamos parar de conversa e ir atrás delas! Kamus - Mas isso não é invasão de privacidade? Miro - Mas eles são irmãos, não precisão de tanta privacidade! Shaka - Mesmo assim, eu também não acho isso muito certo... Miro - Vamos logo! E foram...(Não me diga!)Eles seguiram os irmãos até o meio da floresta, perto de um rio(????), chegando lá Hitomi esticou uma toalha, (Acharam mesmo que eles iam se sentar no chão?Mas nem!) Nade e Lien arrumaram o resto(Machismo até os limites da vida...) Quanto a Miro, Shaka e Kamus ficaram vendo as garotas mimarem os irmãos, até mesmo Lien resolveu mimar um pouco Shun e esse estava adorando ser paparicado (E quem não gosta?) Eles comeram a comida que Lien fez. Nade - Nossaaa...Lien!Isso aqui tá muito bom! Hith - Verdade! Todos aprovaram Lien na cozinha e ela ficou meio sem jeito, mas não demonstrou. Kamus - 'Como eles não morreram com a comida da Lien?' Shaka - 'Ela não parece cozinha tão mal assim...' Miro - 'Verdade, eles estão gostando...' Kamus ficou olhou para Lien mimando ainda mais Shun. Shun - Ainda bem que eu tenho uma irmã e não outro irmão. Hyoga - Por que? Shun - Por que ela é jeitosa, o Ikki nunca ia me mimar desse jeito. Li - É o único jeito de me desculpar por ter sito tão grossa. Hith - Você é grossa comigo o tempo todo e não me mima! Li - Ele É meu irmão. Nade - Na verdade nós três estávamos nervosas no dia...Por isso que a Lien ficou brava. Shiryu - Como? Hith - É que quando a Li-chan fica nervosa ela fica com os nervos à flor da pele! Nade - Da ultima vez quase quebrou a mesa que tava na cozinha... Hith - Ela se descontrola muito fácil! Nade - Fora os tropeços, os escorregões e as quedas. Hith - A Lien teve mais acidentes do que Nade e eu juntas... Nade - Lembra aquela vez em que ela tava patinando de costas, não viu o balcão e bateu com tudo. Hith - Lembro!Eu só vi os pés dela lá no alto. Nade - E também aquela com a samambaia... Li - Ah, não o da samambaia não! Hith - Ah, sim!Lien e eu estávamos pendurando roupa no varal, ela não viu a samambaia e bateu a cabeça com tudo, logo em seguida ela foi descer do banquinho e prendeu o cabelo na samambaia. Nade - Daí a samambaia caiu em cima dela e ela segurando a samambaia... Li - E eu perguntei: Ué?Cadê o ferro? Hith - O ferro bate com tudo no meio da cara dela. Shiryu, Hyoga e Shun olharam para a cara de Lien e começaram a rir. Li - Suas chatas!Parem de ficar contando da minha vida pros outros!Vou contar os podres de vocês! Hith - Ahhh...Não Lien!Não faz isso! Li - Faço sim!E vou começar por você! Hith - Buaaaaa...Não faz isso não! Li - Já fiz!Nade, lembra daquela vez que a Hith foi compra laxante não achou e foi perguntar...Até aí tudo bem...Mas o cara achou que era pra ela...E ela tiro uma revista de macumba e... Hith - E falei... "Aqui laxante! Agora dá pra fazer 'aquela' macumba!!Mas em quem eu vou usar?" Li - Ela olha pro cara e dá aquele risinho do tipo 'É você mesmo desgraçado!', o cara saiu correndo e gritando 'MACUMBERA'...Nunca mais aparecemos naquela farmácia... Nade - E também aquela vez com aquelas duas bêbadas... Li - Essa é boa! Hith - Ah não!Essa não! Nade - Essa sim!Bem...A Lien tava dirigindo, a Hith tava no banco do passageiro e eu lá no banco de trás...Daí duas garotas meio bêbadas pararam do lado do carro e a Hith fez tchauzinho pra elas, mas sabe bem baixinho?Elas viram, depois a gente parou do lado delas de novo e a do banco do passageiro falou: 'Muchas gracias' não sei mais o que... Li - Eu e a Nade rimos, mas rimos e a Hith escondida...(baseado em fatos que realmente ocorreram com a gente!) E a vez que a Nade começou a se afogar! Hyoga, Shiryu e Shun - Se afogar??? Hith - É...Nós fomos pra praia e ficamos na água pegando onda, só que veio uma ondinha um pouco maior e a Nade começou a se afogar... Li - Detalhe: No rasinho, tinha um garoto em pé do lado dela...O pirralho devia ter uns 3 anos!E a Nade gritando: Socorro!Eu tô me afogando!!!(tb aconteceu... Menos a parte do grito ¬¬') Shun - E com a gente!Também aconteceu um monte desses! Shiryu - Verdade!Teve a vez em que o Seiya saiu patinando. Hyoga - Essa eu tenho que contar!O Seiya estava correndo na casa do Mitsumasa Kido e não viu o chão encerado, ele patinou, caiu de bunda no chão e continuou patinando, logo em seguida o Tatsumi apareceu e o Seiya bateu com tudo nele, o Tatsumi caiu do 2º andar... Shiryu - E a gente rindo do Seiya... Shun - Outro que aprontava era o Ikki!Teve uma vez que ele armou uma balde de tinta rosa pra cair no Tatsumi, mas o Sr. Kido veio antes e... Hyoga - Ele ficou com os cabelo rosa durante 1 semana (baseado em fatos reais que aconteceram comigo!Na verdade com os meus tios, mas blz!) Li - Isso sim que é armação! Hith - Teve um pouco de classe, mas não me surpreende! Nade - Hitomi! Hith - Mas é verdade! Shiryu - E fora àquela vez que pegamos uma peça no Hyoga! Hyoga - Não me lembre! Shun - Essa história é boa! Shiryu - Eu lembro que o Ikki tava com raiva do Hyoga por ele ter chamado o Shun de rosinha... Shun - Eu falei pra ele deixar quieto, mas é cabeça dura que nem a Lien aqui! Lien olha para Shun e larga ele no chão. Shun - Desculpa! Shun começou a pedir desculpas, mas Lien estava meio brava e nem ligou, simplesmente virou a cara. Shiryu - Continuando...O Ikki estava muito bravo e resolveu aprontar e pediu a MINHA ajuda! Hyoga - Nunca vou esquecer do Ikki te enchendo! Shiryu - Nem eu!Bom...Daí ele ma contou o plano e esperou até a noite para executa-lo... Hith - Agora você está falando igual à locutor de radio! Shiryu - Unh...Ele ficou de guarda esperando, de noite ele pôs laxante na água do Hyoga e pior o Hyoga bebeu! Hyoga abaixa a cabeça envergonhado. Nade - Calma isso acontece! Shiryu - Continuando...O Hyoga bebeu e foi dormir. Ikki foi prender todas as privadas da casa e eu colei os chinelos do Hyoga no chão, no meio da noite a gente só ouviu um Hyoga desesperado tentando soltar os chinelos e correndo para o banheiro.Nunca vou me esquecer dele correndo, procurando um banheiro! Hyoga - E eu lá desesperado, correndo pela casa. Shun - E nós rindo do seu desespero! Hyoga - Também teve aquela vez em que eu dei o troco no Ikki e no Shiryu, Eu aproveitei que não tinham desprendido os vasos e pedi pra uma das empregadas levar 2 sucos...Eu acho que eu pus muito laxante e eles foram mais espetos...Tinham 2 banheiros livres...E eu não sabia! Shiryu - A gente achou que era melhor deixar 2 banheiros vagos caso tivesse uma dessas ocorrências! Hyoga - Trapaceiros! Shiryu - Trapaceiros não!Espertos! Nade, Hith e Lien estavam rindo feito loucas. *Os mestres* Miro, Shaka e Kamus olharam um para a cara do outro, morrendo de vontade de rir e não podendo... Shaka - Pobre Nadeshisco... Miro - Pobre???Ela tava se afogando no raso. Kamus - O que é meio impossível... Mas não completamente Shaka parecia um pouco nervoso com as brincadeiras de Miro e Kamus. Shaka - Ora...Poderia acontecer com qualquer um... Miro - Mas não aconteceu! Shaka - E a Hitomi, ela poderia fazer parte do grupo de macumba do Mascara da morte... Miro - E pelo jeito a Lien já tinha problemas com gelo antes de te conhecer, não é Kamus? Kamus - Fazer o que?  
  
.::*Continua...*::. Nota da Nath/Lien: Hy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!E aí???Blz???Eu voltei com tudo!!!!Depois de ter ficado no mofo durante o final do ano *Faz pose trágica* eu voltei...Bem...Agora as Dark Angels (Como eu amo chamá-las) vão ter alguns problemas, varias encrencas e muitas peças pra pegar nos outros (Pobres vitimas!-_-) Por isso não percam os próximos capítulos...Que para a infelicidade geral, pelo menos é o que eu acho, vão ser escritos por mim...Ahhhhh...E please visitem o nosso blog !!!o www.thedarkangels.weblogger.com.br Nós pretendemos colocar as nossas fichas e alguns desenhos (Feitos por mim!^_^). E também queremos agradecer pelos comentários, na verdade minha inspiração tá mal e os comentários me dão forças para continuar escrevendo...*Começa a chorar de emoção* Valeu mesmo!!!!!!!! Beijuzzzzzz... Vou sair com classe...Vou sair cantando uma musiquinha velha e podrona Fuscão preto você é feito de aço Fez o meu peito em pedaços Também aprender a matar Fuscão preto com o seu ronco maldito Meu castelo tão bonito Você fez desmoronar E eu que fui obrigada a ouvir isso na viagem com a Hith e a Nade pra praia...Ai de mim! -_- nota da autora Thais/Hith: A Lien tb começou a berrar essa musica no carro, os podres dela ela não fala e só ferra noís -_- " espero q gostem do próximo capitulo de Bonitas, mas Perigosas! FUI!^_~ 


	6. Ciumes parte 2

ReuniãoPicnic=Ciúmes - parte 2 

Nade estava contando sobre ao "acidentes" que elas já tiveram, desde entrar num elevador quebrado e cair do 2º andar até se machucar trocando uma lâmpada (É já aconteceu comigo sim!  Mas só a 2ª opção)

Todos riam e brincavam, quando viram já era hora de voltar, pois já estava escurecendo.

Nade – Vamos voltar, andar no escuro não é bom!

Todos – Vamos voltar então!

E riram de novo. Os mestres e Miro se olharam em pânico, elas voltariam e eles estavam lá ainda. As garotas e os cavaleiros de bronze saíram do lugar em direção ao santuário.

Shaka – E agora??

Miro – Vamos correr!

Kamus – Mas só tem um caminho, elas vão nos ver...

Miro – Então estamos ferrados!

Kamus – Podemos pedir pro Mú mandar para lá com a telecinese dele!

Shaka – mas não podemos usar esse meio nas 12 casas...

Miro – Então estamos ferrados!

Kamus – Vamos pedir pro Mú distrair eles, nós passamos e voltamos para as nossas casas!

Miro – Até que enfim uma idéia boa!

Shaka – Mas como o Mú vai distrair eles?

Miro, Kamus – Shaka, PÁRA DE VER DEFEITO NOS PLANOS!

Shaka – Só estou falando o que eu acho!

Kamus – Nós inventamos alguma coisa. Elas já foram!

Agora sim eles entraram em pânico. Pensar em um outro plano estava fora de questão e por isso falaram com Mú através do cosmo.

Shaka – "Por que eu estou achando que isso não vai dar certo?"

Miro, Kamus – SHAKA, PÁRA DE SER PESSIMISTA!!!!

Shaka – "Eles ouviram!"

Mú concordou rindo e também achou que a desculpa não ia colar.

Os cavaleiros de bronze e suas irmãs chegaram neste momento na casa de Áries.

Mú – Olá! Que surpresa agradável, como foi o picnic?

Hith – Divertido.

Mú – Eu não queria incomodar, mas vocês podem me ajudar?

Todos – Claro!

Mú – Eu estive pensando em mudar alguns moveis da casa de Áries de lugar. "Andem logo... Shaka, Miro, Kamus... Não sei por quanto tempo vou segura-los aqui!"

Enquanto Mú, os cavaleiros de bronze e as garotas mudavam os moveis, Miro, Shaka e Kamus corriam para as suas respectivas casas.

Kamus – Eu mato quem fez as casas tão longe uma da outra!

Miro – Eu te ajudo!

Quando Kamus chegou na casa de Aquário Shaka avisou Mú.

Mú – Nossa...Já está tarde! E acho que já está bom.

Todos olham para a sala, estava do mesmo jeito de quando eles entraram.

Todos – Mas tá igual!

Mú – Então eu acho que é melhor eu chamar um decorador porque eu não sou muito bom nisso!

Gota em todos, inclusive no M

Mú – "Seus loucos, estão me devendo uma!"

Logo eles estavam subindo as escadas.

Li – Eu mato quem fez as casas tão longe uma da outra!!!!

Hith – Eu te ajudaria, mas tô cansada de mais pra ajudar.

Li – Valeu pelo apoio!

Quando chegaram à casa de Virgem Shaka já estava à espera deles.

Shaka – Por que demoraram?

Hyoga – Imprevistos...

Shiryu – Mú queria ajuda para mudar uns moveis!

Li – Que no final foi inútil!

Nade – Calma Lien! Isso é normal, pode acontecer com qualquer um!

Li – É, mas não aconteceu!

Shun – "Realmente o 'gênio' dela é igualzinho ao do Ikki..."

Hyoga – Até mais mana!

Shiryu – Vamos estar lá em cima...A Saori insistiu que ficássemos lá!

Nade – Então até amanhã!

Nadeshisco e Shaka os acompanham até a saída da casa de virgem.

Eles seguiram para a próxima casa, a casa de libra, que estava vazia e escura.

Li – Hith, você não quer passar uns dias na casa de Aquário? Tipo, só até você se alojar melhor na casa de libra...

Hith – Não precisa Lien, eu vou ficar bem.

Li – Se você está dizendo...Até amanhã então.

Todos se despediram e subiram até a casa de Aquário, onde Kamus aguardava a chegada deles, aparentemente não por causa de Lien e sim de Hyoga.

Kamus – Olá ...Como estão.

Os cavaleiros de bronze se entreolharam, Kamus não estava muito normal...

Li – Bom...Acho que é melhor vocês voltarem, já está tarde.

Hyoga – Tem razão, nos vemos amanhã...

Shiryu, Shun – Tchau!

Li – Tchau!

Kamus ficou vendo os cavaleiros de dragão, cisne e Andrômeda irem em direção á sala de Saori.

Na casa de Virgem

Nadeshisco estava indo a direção a flor de lótus onde Shaka meditava.

Nade – Shaka, foi impressão minha ou você estava lá no picnic?

Shaka – Bem...Nade...Pra ser sincero eu...Estava lá sim.

Nade – Mas por que?

Shaka – Por que...Eu...

Nade – Você...

Shaka – Eu...

Nade - Diz logo Shaka não esconda de mim

Shaka - Está bem Nade, eu não consigo esconder nada de você eu fui porque eu... eu...

Nade - Shaka você sabe que eu não vou ficar brava com você eu só quero saber porque você estava l

Shaka - porque tenho um pouco de ciúmes de você e porque eu também não agüentaria passar um dia inteiro sem te ver.

Nade - Ah Shaka só por isso? bom eu te agradeço por Ter sido sincero comigo

Shaka - eu não consigo mentir para você Nade é impossível!

Enquanto os dois ficam namorando vamos para a casa de libra para ver o que se ocorre

Hith - Miro me diz você estava lá ou não estava?

Miro - estava sim mas nós não fizemos isso por mal só o fiz porque o Kamus me obrigou

Hith - tudo bem não vou ficar brava mas o que me preocupa é outra coisa

Miro - O que?

Hith - você ouviu os meus podres

Miro - é verdade aquela história da revista de macumba?

Hith - sim, só que na verdade era uma revista de química para o meu trabalho na faculdade

Então eles ficaram conversando sobre os seus podres e Hith descobriu que não era a única pessoa que pagou esses tipos de podres

Casa de Aquário

Lien não tocou no assunto com Kamus que achou que a barra dele tinha ficado limpa até que...

Kamus - Lien não sabia que você tinha se machucado só pra trocar uma simples lâmpada

Li - Como você sabe disso?

Kamus - Anh é.. é que...

Li - Sabia te peguei eu senti muito bem o seu cosmo escondido atras da moita de urtiga

Kamus - MOITA DE URTIGA?????????

Li - HEHEHE adoro te deixar espantado

Kamus - "eu te mato Lien"

Kamus - está bem eu estava lá mais eu fui obrigado pelo Miro a fazer isso

Li - "sei" 

Na sala da Saori

Saori -HITOMIII

O grito ecoa por todo a santuário até q se ouve outro em resposta

Hith - Não enche

Saori - O QUE?????????

Hith – Nada...

Após chegar na sala de Saori, Hitomi escuta os pedidos dela e sai correndo passando por Lien e Nadeshisco voando

Hith - Oi garotas, tchau garotas

Li - Nade onde será que a Hith vai com tanta pressa?

Nade - Sei lá vamos ver com a Saori

Chegando na sala de Saori

Li - Ei Saori o que vc pediu para a Hitomi que ela passou voando pela gente?

Saori - Eu pedi que ela fosse na cidade comprar umas coisas de bar tipo bebidas e esses troços aí, porque eu vou Ter uma reunião importante e preciso de um barmen ai eu lembrei da Hitomi e mandei ela assumir o posto.

Nade - Mas a cidade fica um pouco longe para ir a p

Saori - Ela foi de carro

Li - com o Tatsumi dirigindo?

Saori - Não ela me mostrou a carteira de motorista dela então eu liberei um carro

Li,Nade - CARTEIRA DE MOTORISTA?????

Saori - Sim eu tenho uma cópia querem ver?

Lien,Nade -QUEREMOS

Saori -TATSUMI CADE VOCÊ SUA ANTA IMPRESTÁVEL

Tatsumi - Estou do seu lado senhorita

Saori - É mesmo esqueci, pegue a cópia da carteira da Hitomi

Após terem visto elas saíram voando para a entrada do santuário esperando Hitomi chegar, 5 min depois Hitomi volta cheia de pacotes.

Li - HITOMI!!!!!!!

O grito de Lien ecoou por todas as 12 casas, acordando Shura, Aldebaran e Afrodite. Quase matando Mú, Shaka, Aioria e Saga do coração. Kamus, Miro e Mascara da Morte se limitaram a tampar os ouvidos.

Li – HITOMI!!!!!!!VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM QUE NÃO PODE DIRIGIR E PRINCIPALMENTE POR QUE VOCÊ AINDA NÃO TIROU A SUA CARTEIRA E AINDA POR CIMA FALSIFICA UMA, FRANCAMENTE!!!!!!

Nade – Lien, calma...

Li – E você não se meta Nade, você sabe que eu estou com a razão.

Nade - ...

Depois dos ouvidos de Hitomi (E de toda a comunidade existente no santuário) ficarem acabados Lien parou de gritar e deixou Hitomi de castigo(500 flexões).


	7. Falta de ter o que fazer

Falta de ter o que fazer 

    Hitomi cumpriu as 500 flexões aos olhares de Lien, mesmo com ela xingando a cada flexão. Nade porém apenas avistava da casa de virgem, não queria dar palpite porque não havia gostado da bronca de Lien.

Lien – Vamos sua preguiçosa falta apenas 154 flexões...

Hitomi – preguiçosa?  Vem fazer então...

Lien – não obrigada

Nesse instante Miro e Kamus apareceram para darem uma olhadinha

Kamus – E Lien pega leve

Lien – Não enche, e ai dela se aprontar de novo...

Miro apenas observava a cena , já havia passado por isso, mas não disse nada.

À noite Hitomi estava com a cara amarrada para Lien, mas esta nem ligou. Nade também estava silenciosa demais, elas estavam reunidas na casa de Libra, na verdade sem ter o que fazer. Hith às vezes se queixava:

Hith – meu braço esta doendo sabia Lien?

Lien – Problema seu...ah já sei...

Nade – o que? Vai mandar eu fazer flexão também?

Lien – Não, acho que nós devíamos fazer algo diferente.

Hith – Diferente como?

Lien – acho que devíamos pregar uma peça nos nossos mestres, pra variar...

Hith – Boa!! O que?

Nade – Ah, por que isso agora? – ela não estava a fim de pegar uma peça em Shaka

Lien – para termos o que fazer...eu já sei o que vou fazer com Kamus...

Hith – mas o Dohko é muito esperto

Lien – Vamos pedir ajuda dos outros, acho que meu irmão Ikki vai topar, e podíamos pedir para Miro, Mú e os outros nos ajudarem...

Nade – pra que?

Hith – vai ser legal, imagina fazer o Shaka comer carne pensando que é salada?

Nade – na verdade Hitomi o Shaka não é retardado...

Hith – eu não quis dizer isso.(q tapa q ela me deu)

Lien – Vamos pedir ajuda para os outros poderem distrair nossos mestres. Hith você podia começar pedindo ajuda para Miro, Shiryu e Mascara da Morte, Nade para Mú, Hyoga  e Aioria...

Nade – Pensando bem Lien, não quero participar disso...

Hith – Mas por que? Vai ser legal, você não precisa deixar o Shaka bravo...

A verdade é que elas não sabiam que até aquele momento Nadeshisco e Shaka estavam namorando.

Lien  - Ah Nade , faz alguma coisa bem bobinha, garanto que ele não vai ficar bravo e se ele ficar eu me responsabilizo...

Nade – bom se é assim, acho que não vai fazer mal - "espero" ela pensou.

No dia seguinte Lien foi falar com Shura, Ikki e Shun. Eles haviam adorado a idéia de Lien, apenas Shun que ficara um pouco na duvida!

Shura – conte conosco muchacha.

Ikki – vamos fazer o possível para distrair o "gelinho"

Shun – vocês tem certeza que isso é uma boa idéia?

Ikki – Qualé Shun? Um pouco de diversão não mata ninguém...

Lien – é verdade, bom conto com vocês, já sabem o que fazer...

Na casa de Câncer Hitomi conversava com Mascara da Morte, Miro e Shiryu. Todos aceitaram numa boa, Miro estava curioso para ver no que essa confusão ia dar.

Carlo – Vou dar um jeito de encontrar isso...

Miro – preciso pensar como vou distrair o Dohko...

Shiryu – Já sei, bem eu e Miro vamos puxar papo com ele na casa de Escorpião sobre as armaduras...

Miro – armaduras? Que papo mais antiquado Dragão, vamos perguntar como era a moda a 200 e poucos anos atrás...

Hitomi – Mas Miro, com esse argumento ele vai perceber...

Miro – Vai nada minha fofa, deixa comigo – ele deu uma leve piscava para ela, coisa que Shiryu não gostou muito, ao contrario de Hitomi.

Nadeshisco meia a contra gosto foi falar com Mú, Aioria e Hyoga

Aioria – entendemos...você precisa de um tempo?

Nade – exatamente

Hyoga – distrair o Shaka não vai ser fácil, o cara percebe as coisas...

Mú – há! mais eu sei o que vai distraí –lo.

Aioria – o que?

Mú – a própria Nadeshisco

Nade – como? Se eu que estou pedindo um tempo

Hyoga – entendi Mú o que você quer dizer

Mú – vocês verão...

E assim todos já haviam combinado, estava tudo certo. Três dias depois, Shura apareceu junto com Shun na casa de Aquário lhe perguntando umas coisas estranhas...

Shura – o Kamus, vem cá. Eu e o Verdinho estamos com um sério problema.

Kamus se aproximou da porta da Casa com estranheza.

Shun – É você precisa nos ajudar

Shura – Sabe Kamus, meu freezer pifou, só você pode nos salvar...

Kamus – Eu? Chama um técnico.

Shun – é... – eles não contavam com isso – bem...não dá também.

Kamus – por que?

Shura – olha Kamusito você é o cavaleiro do gelo por aqui, e ate eu chamar um técnico minha comida vai estragar, é só o tempo de você dar uma esfriadinha que eu acho que é motor enferrujado

Kamus – "motor"? – ele não estava acreditando muito na história mas...

Shun – por favor , pela minha maninha... – Shun choramingou

Kamus – o que a Lien tem a ver com isso?

Shun – nada força de expressão

Shura – vamos logo...

  Casa de Capricórnio

 Afrodite de Peixes estava lá de alegre, bisbilhotando enquanto um Kamus confuso examinava um freezer aparentemente normal e um Shura e um Shun nervosos , pensando no que dizer:

Fro – olha meus fofos, acho que vocês deviam comprar uma nova.

Kamus – taí é verdade, essa carcaça não serve mais nem de enfeite, olha a quantidade de meia que você bota aqui atrás Shura – ele tirou meia dúzia de meias secando.

Shura – é força do hábito

Shun – ah, mas pelo que Shura me contou ele tem esse freezer há anos...

Shura – faz parte do meu coração.

Fro – puxa Shurinha, achei que eu fizesse parte do seu coração e não esse bagulho.

Kamus – Bom se você não tem mais nada para eu ver, vou embora tchau.

E ele acabou indo, pois as desculpas de Shun e Shura foram para o espaço. Quando Kamus estava chegando próximo da casa de Aquário viu Ikki passar com vários cubinhos de gelo na mão.

Kamus – ei Ikki, você ta contrabandeando meus gelos?

Ikki confuso – Não, claro que não, mas como ta muito calor eu vim pegar alguns para por no meu refrigerante.

Kamus pensou "alguns"? Havia dois sacos de 3 kg nas mãos de Ikki, ele nem deu bola e entrou na casa de Aquário, ao chegar lá quase morreu de susto.

Kamus – MINHA COLEÇÃO DE CUBOS MODELOS, DESTRUIDAAAAAAAAAAAA

Lien – Ah Kamus, sinto tanto, não tinha mais nada para fazer. – ela dizia enquanto com uma lupa derretia gelo por gelo de Kamus, cada um mais belo que o outro.

Kamus – você é louca....meu gelos...para com isso j

Lien – que nada é super legal

Kamus – eu não acredito, estou arruinado.... – Kamus ficou choramingando....

  Casa de Virgem

 De repente Mú e Aioria apareceram falando umas bobagens para Shaka que estava esperando Nade voltar com Hyoga do templo de Athena.

Aioria – Shaka largue esse rosário e venha aqui, temos um assunto serio para te contar.

Shaka – assunto? Que assunto?

Mú – vamos ate a minha casa é melhor

Shaka – mas a Nade esta para voltar e...

Aioria e Mú arrastaram Shaka ate a casa de Áries.

  Casa de Áries

Aioria – queremos falar sobre Nadeshisco...

Shaka sentiu seu sangue ferver, será que eles haviam descoberto algo?

Shaka – Nadeshisco?

Mú – sim, você ensinou todos os seus golpes para ela?

Shaka – claro por que?

Aioria – é por isso então...Shaka eu não sei o que acontece mas toda hora eu ando torto, cada hora eu to com um membro numa posição diferente...

Mú – é, super doidão, e estamos achando que Nade esta usando seu Sei San Sara meio torto também...

Shaka pensou " que papo nada a vê " mas tentou explicar a situação. Depois de uns 20 minutos ele já cansado da situação voltou para a casa de Virgem. Ao chegar próximo dela, Hyoga apareceu eufórico:

Hyoga – Shaka, você não sabe o que aconteceu...

Shaka – o que então?

Hyoga – a minha irmã não esta achando seu rosário em ligar nenhum, a revistamos a casa toda.

Shaka – vocês estão brincando?

Hyoga – Não é sério Shaka, corre...

Virgem desesperado saiu em direção a sua casa correndo, pois sabia que seu rosário não estava nos seis mundos.

  Casa de Virgem

Shaka – Nade minha flor, cadê o meu rosário?

Nade – Não sei meu fofo, já procurei na casa toda.

Shaka começa a vasculhar tudo, deis do banheiro até as cortinas.

Nadeshisco apenas observava achando graça...

Nade – já procurou embaixo da geladeira?

Shaka – geladeira? É verdade, mas o que estaria fazendo lá?

Nade – não sei...

Shaka correu ate lá, olhou, olhou e nada.

Shaka – ai to começando a achar que foi parar na privada. Ai meu Buda!

E correu para lá, mas não achou.

Nade – acalme-se uma hora você achar, ei o que é aquilo?

Shaka se vira e apenas se depara com uma ovelha olhando para ele, com seu rosário na boca.

Shaka – o que essa ovelha ta fazendo no meio do Santuário, ainda mais com meu rosário?

A cena foi engraçada um Shaka louco da vida correndo atrás de uma ovelha que apenas dizia " mé,mé,mé" e Mú, Aioria , Hyoga só riam, Nade começou a ficar com dó.

Nade - ...mas valeu pela ovelha Mú...

Mú – relaxa, esses animais  pelo menos para mim que sou de Áries são fáceis de arranjar...

E Shaka ficou correndo atrás da ovelha ate agora, porque ficou com dó de atacar o bicinho.

Nade – Lien e suas invenções. Quero só ver quando Shaka descobrir...

Na casa de Aquário, Kamus continuava lamentando:

Kamus – Por que Lien? POR QUE? Dá pra parar com isso?

Lien – Não, é legal!

Kamus – Legal, para mim não.

Lien – esse é o mais legal. Cadê aquele principal?

Kamus – ah não, eu demorei quase um ano para faze-lo e você, NÃO LIEN

Mais era tarde demais, Lien havia derretido todo o gelo de Kamus, não sobrou nada.

Na casa de Libra, Hitomi conversava com seu mestre Dohko:

Hith – E aí mestre? Você não quer ver como ficou sua armadura, agora que eu poli?

Dohko: Você poliu?

Hith – Sim, ta vendo como eu sou uma boa pupila?

Dohko: Ta bom eu vou ver

Quando ele se aproximou da urna da armadura Hitomi saiu correndo para a casa de Câncer.

  Casa de Câncer

Carlo – e aí deu certo?

Hith – claro, é só esperar os gritos.

Miro – não foi fácil colocar tudo lá.

Shiryu – é a urna nem tava querendo fechar.

Hitomi – é mas parece que deu certo.

  Casa de Libra

Dohko – o que é isso, BARATAS!!! É só pisar, pisar

Mais por mais que ele pisasse elas não morriam, ou não se esmagavam, começaram a invadir a casa todinha e Dohko não sabia mais o que fazer.

Dohko – se eu for usar meus golpes , acabo com Libra. HITOMI EU MATO VOCE!!!!!!!!!

  Casa de Câncer

Hith – valeu Carlo, onde você conseguiu essas baratas?

Carlo – São de plástico , mas elas tem um motorzinho. Tive que arrumar umas 300 dessas.

Miro – é, duro foi por elas lá dentro ligadas ainda...

Shiryu – to achando que alguma delas entrou na minha roupa

Carlo – sai pra lá Dragão.

 Cada mestre estava numa situação pior que o outro. Shaka com seu rosário ainda preso pela ovelha, Kamus choramingando a 'morte' dos seus cubinhos. Dohko desesperado, tendo que se conformar em dormir em companhia das baratas.  À noite quando a situação se normalizou um pouco ( Shaka conseguiu recuperar seu pertence e Kamus começou a fazer novos cubos, Dohko ainda tinha baratas pela sua armadura ):

Nade – Shaka você esta muito bravo?

Shaka – Imagina minha discípula, uma ovelha quase comeu o meu rosário pensando que é capim e ninguém para me ajudar, não, não estou nervoso não.

Nade – que bom – mas ela percebeu o sarcasmo de Shaka.

Depois disso, Athena parou para pedir explicações, do porquê uma ovelha, 300 baratas estavam lá.

Saori – Eu não sei, não fiz nada, não sei de nada.

Lien – Fomos nós.

Todos olharam para ela.

Kamus – Que foi você eu sei, acabou com minha coleção!

Ikki – calma Kamus

Kamus – e você, Shun e Shura são cúmplices.

Lien – Eles me ajudaram, eu não derreti os seus verdadeiros gelos.

Kamus – não?!

Lien – Não. Como não tinha mais nada para fazer resolvemos pregar uma peça em vocês. E contei com a ajuda de meus irmãos e Shura, Kamus você caiu direitinho.

Ele se sentiu como se fosse um bobo, mas ficou contente que não havia perdido seus verdadeiros cubinhos de gelo.

Kamus – mas como você fez uma réplica idêntica?

Lien – você se esqueceu que eu também sei lidar com o gelo? Aqueles gelos que Ikki carregava eram as replicas, que eu fiz na casa de Aquário, enquanto você estava em Capricórnio.

Kamus – ai eu mereço.

No entanto ele saiu correndo para Aquário, afim de encontrar seus verdadeiros cubinhos.

Shaka – É mas e a historia da ovelha?

Mú – foi eu que a coloquei lá Shaka.

Antes que Shaka partisse para o pescoço do cavaleiro de Áries, Nadeshisco interrompeu:

Nade – Eu que pedi para que ele fizesse isso. Na verdade eu também fiz isso, pelo mesmo motivo da Lien, foi mal mestre...

Hyoga – Pois é Shaka, mas foi engraçado você correr em direção daquela ovelha....

Ele começou a rir deixando Virgem mais nervoso ainda

Shaka – ai minha discípula como você pode?

E também saiu para seu templo.

Dohko – Hitomi se você disser que aquelas baratas eram de plástico eu mato você.

Hith – então eu vou mentir...

Dohko – corre Hitomi...

Hith – mas eu não estava sozinha nessa. Carlo, Shiryu e Miro também...

Dohko – meu discípulo também?

Shiryu – é que eu não resisti a brincadeira...

Dohko – ah eu não acredito. VOCÊS VÃO TIRAR AQUELAS CRETINAS DE LÁ AGORA!!!

No final da história todos que não haviam participado da bagunça acharam que elas fizeram bem. Mas Hitomi teve que pagar 1000 flexões e Nadeshisco 600 ( Shaka mesmo amando Nade, não quis deixar barato )

Hith – pelo menos tivemos uma diversão...

Nade – É de 12 horas.

Dohko – vai Hitomi:694 , 695...

Shaka – o mesmo Nadeshisco:325 , 326... sorte sua eu não ter dado 2000

Lien fora a única que saiu ilesa. Kamus ficou super feliz que ela não derretera seus verdadeiros gelos e nem estava ligando para castigo e muito menos para os xingamentos dela.

No dia seguinte as garotas estavam super bravas com os cavaleiros, pois, eles mandaram elas fazerem o trabalho deles...Levar as caixas de comida até o refeitório...

Hith – Nunca...Puf...Mais...Puf...Carrego...Puf...Essas caixas

Lien – Poupa o fôlego e continua subindo.

Nade – A Lien tá certa, vamos continuar!

Elas subiram, cada uma com uma caixa (daquelas grandonas e antigas) até a cozinha q ficava próxima a sala da Saori e a sala do mestre.(Saori foi "boazinha" e reviveu o Shion e agora quem tem que agüentar são o Kiki e o Mú...) Chegando lá elas se encontraram com uma serva meio velha.

Serva – Vocês são as pupilas dos cavaleiros de Ouro?

Nade – Sim...

Hith – Quem é a senhora?

Serva – Eu sou uma das servas mais velhas do santuário...Obrigada por trazerem até aqui os mantimentos...Esse era o trabalho dos cavaleiros de Ouro...Quando eles eram pequenos sempre cumpriam com todas as sua obrigações...Mas hoje em dia eles sempre estão muito ocupados para visitar a velha Hebe aqui...

Nade – Que falta de consideração deles!

Hebe – É normal, depois de algum tempo se esquecem de quem foi que cuidou deles quando estavam doentes...

Lien de repente parou de olhar pro vácuo e resolveu falar.

Lien – Então a senhora deve saber um monte de histórias vergonhosas deles, não é?

Hebe – Sim, e se quiserem eu posso contar algumas...

Lien, Hith – OOOOOBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAA...

Nade – Zeus, me ajude!

Hebe – Alguns cavaleiros que quase não deram trabalho são Mú, Shaka, Kamus e Afrodite, os restantes eram uns demoniozinhos!

Lien – É Hith, você tava certa, o Kamus não era parte da turma do fundão!

Hebe – Na verdade o Kamus era um caso perdido...Sempre o arrastavam em algum plano e ele sempre dava uma ajuda nos planos...A maioria que tinha a participação dele davam certo, mas ele se cansou da vida de peças e ficou na turma dos quietos.

"Eu me lembro bem daquele pequeno francês, ficava toda a hora falando "Oui" para a maioria das perguntas, ele veio muito quieto, quase não falava, foi então que Miro entrou na história...Ele mexeu com Kamus até que o francês perdeu a paciência e apesar de ter só 5 anos na época mostrou ter uma mão muito pesada!A marca da mãozinha ficou durante uma semana...

Lien soltou uma risadinha abafada e Hitomi fungou...

Hebe – Miro sempre metia Kamus em confusões e mesmo assim os dois continuavam amigos.

Lien – Ou seja, má influencia!

Hebe – Quase isso, na verdade Kamus gostava de aprontar, sempre que podia fazia pegadinhas nas doze casas e pior, não era castigado!

Nade – Não?

Hebe – Claro que não, vocês acham que as servas resistem a aquele charme francês?Era só ele fazer uma carinha de "desculpa, eu não faço mais" que as serves se derretiam.

Lien – "Quando eu voltar eu vou zoar MUITO com a cara do "francesinho  inocente"!Hahahahaha..."

Hebe – Mas o Miro já era caso do grande mestre, vira e mexe ele estava indo tomar bronca do mestre.Muitas vezes voltava e ficava sem sentar durante dias...E ele não era o único, Aioria, Carlo, Shura, Saga e Aldebaran visitavam a sala do grande mestre várias vezes por semana e o grande mestre cansado de aplicar castigos corporais, resolveu dar um castigo que eles nunca iriam esquecer.

"Ele deu a cada um, um copo com suco e pediu que eles tomassem e ficassem na sala até ele voltar, o problema é que ele colocou no suco um pouco de laxante e digamos que "Uma ordem direta do grande mestre não pode ser desrespeitada" e eles ficaram na sala durante horas até que o grande mestre ficou com pena deles e os liberou.Nunca mais eles tomaram nada que viesse do grande mestre.

Nade – Virão só, o Shaka nunca fez nada de errado!

Hebe – Para ser sincera ele aprontou das dele também, uma vez ele deu uma de vidente e saiu pelo santuário adivinhando a sorte das pessoas. Na verdade foi por causa disso que o Afrodite começou a cultivar rosas, por que o Shaka disse que "as flores que lhe trariam boa sorte e força seriam as rosas" e até hoje o pobrezinho acredita nisso.

"Ele disse que o Mú quebraria o recorde mundial de prender a respiração em baixo d'água e que Aioria seria a testemunha deste grande feito, depois que Mú quase morreu afogado as pessoas pararam de acreditar em Shaka, até que ele fez uma premonição verdadeira, nem brincadeira nem nada, ele saiu correndo e foi contar a todos que o mal iria dominar o santuário...Isso faz 13 anos. Na verdade algumas pessoas acreditaram, mas o próprio Shaka resolveu que isso era uma besteira.

Nade – Disso eu não sabia...

Hebe – É querida, isso acaba acontecendo, já está na hora de eu ir trabalhar, tomem cuidado com estranhos que possam fazer mal a vocês!

Lien – Como assim "que possam"? A senhora é adivinha?

Hebe – Quase isso...Bem, até breve!

Hith – Viremos visitá-la mais vezes!

Hebe – Creio que isso possa não ser possível, mas venham até o lugar que estou todas as noites, fica na colina norte, próxima ao vilarejo dos cavaleiros de prata.

Nade, Hith, Lien – Claro!

As garotas saíram e foram para a casa de Libra.

Nade – Simpática àquela senhora, não?

Hith – Ela foi bem legal em contar aquelas coisas...

Lien – Tinha alguma coisa muito sinistra nela!

Nade – Ai Lien, você sempre fala isso e acaba sendo nada...

Lien – Mas desta vez eu não me senti a vontade perto dela!

Hith – Isso é frescura sua Li-chan!

Nade – Só pra provar que isso é coisa da sua cabeça nós vamos mais tarde até a colina norte...

Lien – Pode ser!

Mais tarde as garotas foram até lá, mas como estava tarde Shaka, Miro e Kamus resolveram acompanha-las.

Shaka – Não sei o que vocês querem fazer lá!

Nade – Nós vamos visitar uma pessoa...

Miro – Mas lá não é lugar para ninguém morar...

Lien – Ah! Não enche!

Eles virão de longe uma árvore grande e...TUMULOS?

Nade – AHHHHHHHHHH...

Miro – Eu falei que aqui não era lugar para ninguém morar!

Lien – O...Olhem...

Em uma das lápides estava escrito "hebe Valacha 1940 - 1980"(Traduzindo : "Hebe Valacha 1940 – 1980)

No minuto seguinte Shaka estava com uma Nadeshisco muito assustada em seus braços, Hitomi estava quase pendurada no pescoço de Miro e Lien estava praticamente agarrada no braço de Kamus.

Nade – Po...Podemos...Ir?

Depois que estavam bem longe do cemitério as três se acalmaram um pouco.

Lien – Eu não disse que tinha algo muito sinistro naquela mulher?

Miro – Peraí que a gente tá boiando...Expliquem essa história de visitar uma pessoa no cemitério de noite...

Hith – É que a gente conheceu uma senhora hoje de manhã e ela era muito legal, nos contou um monte de histórias[...]

Depois de tudo explicado os três quase caíram na risada.

Shaka – Provavelmente era alguém que queria se divertir a custa de vocês!

Kamus – Onde já se viu a senhora Hebe? Ela está morta já faz tempo!

As três meio apreensivas voltaram para o santuário e tentaram dormir, mas como a imagem daquela senhora não saia da cabeça delas ela resolveram não ficar nos seus quartos, vazios e frios.

Casa de Virgem

Nade ficou meio sem jeito por incomodar Shaka naquelas horas da noite, mas...

Nade – Shaka?

Shaka – O que aconteceu Nade?

Nade – Sabe aquela história da senhora...Bem é que eu...

Shaka – Você ficou com medo?

Nade – Na verdade é...

Shaka – Fique aqui então...Sempre tem lugar para a minha flor de lótus...

Nade ficou muito vermelha e resolveu aceitar, afinal era isso mesmo que ela queria...

Na casa de Libra/ Escorpião

Hitomi estava se revirando de um lado para o outro, então resolveu ir ver o céu, as estrelas, a lua.

Na casa de escorpião Miro ainda estava acordado e ao olhar pela janela viu Hitomi sentada nas escadas vendo o céu.

Miro – Deixa eu adivinhar, tá com insônia?

Hith – Também!

Miro – Está preocupada?

Hith – Também...

Miro – Então o caso é sério...

Hith – Também...

Miro – Um chocolate quente ajuda?

Hith – TAMBÉM!!!!(O sorriso de orelha a orelha tb ajuda)

Eles foram até a casa de Escorpião e ficaram sentados durante algum tempo.

Miro – Está pensando naquela senhora ainda não é?

Hith – Sim...

Miro – Entendo se você não quiser falar a respeito eu não vou reclamar.

Hitomi baixou os olhos, não queria falar mesmo naquilo, isso a incomodava...Ela queria era esquecer...

Miro – Não sei quanto a você, mas eu estou ficando com sono.

Hith – Eu também, e esse entra e sai de casa vai deixar o povo louco!

Miro – Por que não passa a noite aqui?

Hith - Pode ser...

Casa de Aquário

Lien resolveu apelar para uma coisa bem menos humana, foi pesquisar sobre aparições e coisas o gênero, foi para a sala com um monte de livros, decidida a encontrar alguma coisa, então Kamus apareceu...

Kamus – Ainda não foi dormir?

Lien – Eu estou cismada com essa história por isso vê se não me amola!

Kamus – Calma! Não precisa expulsar!

Lien o olhou com cara de "Cai fora" e Kamus respondeu com um olhar de "Não fiz nada!"

Eram 2 da manhã quando os olhos de Lien não agüentavam mais ler nada e todos dormiram.

Na manhã seguinte tudo parecia normal, a não ser pela cara de sono das três jovens pupilas.

Em breve seria a prova para obterem as armaduras e isso as deixavam divididas entre o mistério da mulher e as provas...

continua

N/A Lien:Hy...Povu...Após uma grande espera Eu vorteiiiii........

Bom vamos encerrar com uma musiquinha q não eh podre desta vez...

Hasta Manaña, Always be mine

Viva forever, I'll be waiting,

Everlasting like the sun,

Live forever, for the moment,

Ever searching for the one...

Beijuzzz...Naum percam o next capitulo!!!!!!!


	8. Chega o dia da prova

Finalmente chega o dia da prova...

 Era a manhã do dia da prova para as garotas obterem as armaduras e o clima no santuário era tenso. Muitos cavaleiros, Shaka, Miro e Kamus, pareciam estar mais nervosos que as garotas.

Nadeshisco já estava tendo uma crise de nervos, Hitomi estava nervosa, mas fingia estar calma por causa de sua reputação, Lien estava em um meio termo, de acordo com ela "O que tiver de ser será!"

Nade – Como vocês conseguem ficar tão calmas?

Lien – Como você consegue ficar tão nervosa?

Hith – Eu tenho nervos de aço! Nada consegue me abalar.

Hith começa a ficar MEIO desesperada.

Lien – Imagina se você não estivesse calma...

Neste momento Miro, Shaka e Kamus entraram no recinto.

Miro – Tem visitas pra vocês...

Entram Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e...IKKI???

Lien – IKKIIIIII...

Lien pula em cima de Ikki e começa a ficar igual ao Shun quando o vê.

Ikki – É, ela é irmã do Shun também.

Shun – Oi Irmã!

Lien – Shun...

Lien abraça o irmão. Enquanto os outros só olhavam a cena com uma cara de "Não creio que ela esteja fazendo isso!"

Nade – Vocês vieram nos desejar sorte?

Hyoga – Também, mas agora que você já estragou a surpresa.

Nade – Bobo!

Nadeshisco abraça o irmão enquanto Hitomi perguntava pelo seu mestre.

Hith – Ele ainda tá muito bravo comigo?

Shiryu – Com você eu não sei, mas comigo...

Hith – Só por que você ajudou?

Shiryu – Fazer o que?

 Lien – Espero que a gente consiga as armaduras...

Hyoga – Vocês não tem com o que se preocupar, a prova não deve ser muito difícil!

Então chega a hora da prova, todos estavam indo para o Coliseu, onde encontraram um grande labirinto de rosas (Ajuda de Afrodite) e Saori na entrada com um microfone.

Saori  - Agora que chegaram podemos dar inicio á prova...As regras são as seguintes:

1ª - As TRÊS devem chegar até ás armaduras.

2ª - Não se pode ter ajuda externa.

3ª - Qualquer tentativa de fraude será descartada, pois neste labirinto somente se pode usar os poderes e as armas.

4ª - Vocês devem somente deixar os seus adversários desacordados e não podem mata-los.

5 ª -  Cada uma deve seguir um dos caminhos.

6ª - Depois que conseguirem chegar ao seus objetivos as armaduras é que devem escolher sua dona e não a dona escolher as armaduras.

Saori - Todos estão de acordo? Então podem começar!

Ouve-se o urro, os aplausos e os assobios da platéia, o que somente aumentou a pressão sobre elas.

Nade – Bo...Boa sorte!

Hith – Pra...Você...Também...

Lien – Digo...o...o...Mesmo!

E entraram, cada uma por um caminho, a cada passo que davam o labirinto se intensificava e se fechava ao redor das três...O desespero fazia seus corações baterem mais forte, suas respirações aumentarem o ritmo e seu sangue ferver com a adrenalina e a expectativa...

Logo elas descobririam o que as aguardava...O inicio foi tranqüilo e a torcida gritando fazia o espírito das três se acalmarem, pois não estavam sozinhas.

Foi quando Nadeshisco ouviu um ruído e olhou para trás e viu o caminho se fechar, as roseiras faziam uma espécie de barreira para que ninguém voltasse.

Nade – GAROTAS, O CAMINHO PARA VOLTAR ESTÁ SE FECHANDO!

As outras duas viraram na mesma hora e as roseiras pararam antes de alcança-las. Hitomi tremeu um pouco e Lien quase morreu do coração e se lembrou do que Hyoga falou.

Lien – "Vocês não tem com o que se preocupar, a prova não deve ser muito difícil! Eu vou te matar quando sair desse labirinto Hyoga, eu juro!"

Continuaram andando até que os gritos da platéia começaram a ser abafados por sons de...Cascos...Batendo? O que aconteceu a seguir elas não esperavam: Minotauros, esses eram os adversários!

Nade – Ai meu Buda!

Lien – Ai mon Dieu!

Hith – Ai meu Zeus!

Nade- Nóis

Lien - tamo

Hith –fu...didas

E saíram correndo...Os minotauros eram mais rápidos e as alcançaram rapidamente. Obrigando-as a lutar.

Luta de Nade

A especialidade de Nade eram as flechas ela teve que criar um golpe com o que ela possuía no momento...

Nade – "Flechas do destino"

A flecha que ela lançou se multiplicou em várias outras certando o minotauro.

Nade – 'Consegui?'

Porém o minotauro não era tão fraco e tirou as flechas de seu próprio corpo e jogando-as contra Nade.

Luta de Hith

Hitomi estava impaciente e queria acabar logo com aquilo tudo e ir embora.

Hith – "Fúria da espada de Rosan"

A espada que Hith carregava tomou a forma de um dragão negro, um brilho intenso tomou conta do lugar e quando a luz diminuiu Hith viu que se ataque falhara...O minotauro desviara no ultimo segundo.

Hith – 'Droga!'

Luta de Lien

Lien já estava ficando irritada, odiava ter que atacar primeiro, mas o bicho não se mexia!

Lien – "Lâminas gêmeas de gelo"

As lâminas tomaram forma de dois chicotes de gelo, acertando o minotauro duas vezes.

Lien – 'Acertei!'

O minotauro se levantou e se jogou contra Lien espremendo-a contra as roseiras.

Luta de Nade

O minotauro que lutava com Nadeshisco trazia com sigo uma grande clava e a balançava furiosamente no ar, até que acertou Nade, que quase inconsciente lançou novamente uma flecha e dessa vez o acertou diretamente na perna, o minotauro urrou de dor e dobrou a perna machucada para tirar a flecha.

Luta de Hith

O minotauro tentava acertar Hitomi com o machado de todas as formas, não dando chance para que ela atacasse.

Hith – 'Se continuar assim eu não vou agüentar muito tempo.'

O minotauro investe contra Hitomi e a acerta no braço, fazendo um corte não muito profundo, ao ver o sangue de Hith escorrer ao chão o minotauro parecia estar ficando cada vez mais violento e investiu com mais fúria contra a garota.

Luta de Lien

Lien sentia os espinhos perfurarem sua pele, rasgando-a e a força sobrenatural do minotauro a fazia crer que estava impossibilitada de se mexer.

Quando os espinhos finalmente alcançaram seus músculos Lien não suportou mais e gritou de dor.

Na platéia

Shun – Irmã!

Shun tentava chegar até a entrada do labirinto, mas Kamus não permitiu.

Kamus - Shun, você não pode ir lá...O caminho já se fechou...Mesmo que você tentasse não conseguiria.

Shun – Você pode não estar se importando com a Lien, mas eu estou...

Kamus – Não diga que eu não me importo com ela, eu quero ajuda-la, mas sei que ir lá só irá atrapalha-la.

Shun não respondeu, somente se virou e abaixou a cabeça.

Saori – 'O que aqueles minotauros estão fazendo? Eu disse para eles não machuca-las'

Luta de Nade

Nade – LIEN!!!!!!

Nadeshisco correu para a parede de rosas para o lado onde Lien estava e começou a tentar cortar a parede, ela não conseguiu abrir muito, somente o suficiente para conseguir enxergar Lien sendo massacrada pelo minotauro do outro lado.

Logo em seguida sentiu ser apunhalada pelas costas pela clava do minotauro.A vista de Nade ficou embaçada e por alguns instantes tudo ficara escuro.

As coisas começaram a parar de fazer sentido...Sua cabeça ardia e sua coluna parecia estar deslocada...Nade caiu no chão, seu subconsciente fazia com que ela soubesse o que ainda acontecia, mas seu corpo estava adormecido.

Nade – "Shaka, Hith, Lien, Gomen...Watashi...Wa...Rekka...Dekinai..."

Ouviu o minotauro rir antes de desmaiar...

Luta da Hith

Hitomi sentiu o cosmo de Nade diminuir bruscamente, alguma coisa ruim havia acontecido, o cosmo de Lien estava diminuindo aos poucos...

Hith – 'Não desistam agora garotas...Nós estamos quase chegando, não desistam!'

O minotauro continuava a investir com força contra Hitomi até que a acertou, em cheio, bem na perna, impossibilitando-a de se mover. A dor era intensa, o sangue fluía e se espalhava pelo chão, as chances dela escapar de ser morta pelo minotauro eram poucas...Mas e as garotas? Elas iriam morrer se ela fugisse agora.

Hith – Eu não vou fugir...Eu não vou abandona-las, não agora...

Os olhos de Hitomi espelhavam todo o ódio que ela sentia naquele momento, mesmo sem forças elas avançou no minotauro e acertou-o na barriga.

O minotauro urrou de dor e caiu no chão, sem forças.

Hith – 'Consegui! Agora tenho que salvar a Nade e a Lien...'

Luta da Nade

Nade estava inconsciente, o chão duro poderia ser agora o seu lugar de descanso eterno, ela tinha que ser forte, tinha que superar a dor e se levantar, mas não conseguia, era como se todo o peso do mundo estivesse em suas costas...

Foi quando sentiu um calor no peito que a fez retornar seus sentidos. Era como se alguém a mandasse se levantar e continuar lutando.

Nade – 'De quem é esse cosmo? Ele é como uma canção sem fim que fica se repetindo em minha mente...Parece que fortalece o meu coração e me dá forças para continuar lutando...'

Nade abriu os olhos, pegou o arco e uma flecha e lançou sobre o minotauro. Uma das flechas acertou o braço e outra acertou a perna (A que ainda estava boa) e outra acertou no ombro, pegando diretamente em um dos nervos, fazendo-o desmaiar.

Nade – 'Agora o único problema é levantar! --'

Nade se apoiou no arco e tentou caminhar um pouco, mas logo em seguida caiu...

Nade – 'Parece brincadeira!'

Continuou tentando até que conseguiu estabilidade nas pernas, foi andando lentamente até o fim do labirinto, onde Hitomi já esperava...

Hith – Ô Droga, só falta a Lien...Tem que ser a atrazilda!

Nade – Hith! Ela tá super mal na luta...Tenha calma!

Hith – Eu tô tendo calma, não sei até quando!

Luta da Lien

Lien – 'Merde...!Minotauro Fils de la garce!'

Lien tentou chutar, espernear, cabecear, socar e nada dava resultado, a única alternativa era tentar alcançar as laminas gêmeas. Mas elas estavam muito longe e seria impossível alcança-las daquela distancia.

Lien – 'Eu me lembro do Kamus ter falado que os objetos usados pelos cavaleiros podem ser chamados por cosmo...MAS QUE MERDE POURQUOI JE DORMI?Como diz o ditado:qui dort longtemps ne sera jamais savant!Lien no baka!'

O cérebro de Lien não conseguia pensar direito por causa da dor, por isso mesmo ela se cansou de tudo aquilo e simplesmente esmurrou a cabeça do minotauro, pegou as laminas gêmeas e o acertou no meio das costas( as laminas não atravessaram o corpo do minotauro, somente o feriram o bastante para ele ficar atordoado), logo em seguida saiu em disparada para o fim do labirinto.

Hith – Já não era sem tempo! A ultima como sempre!

Lien – Como sempre uma ova! Você sempre me atrasa ou se atrasa!!!!

Nade – Parem de brigar e vamos pegar as armaduras e sair logo daqui!

Lien, Hith – Certo!

Elas chegaram até um lugar aonde haviam três caixas de um material que parecia ser cristal ou diamante...Eram lindas...A 1ª tinha o símbolo do Sol, a 2ª tinha o símbolo da Lua e a 3ª o símbolo da estrela.

As caixas se abriram automaticamente e cada uma das armaduras foram para suas donas. A armadura de Sol tinha detalhes em azul claro, amarelo, preto e tinha asas de borboleta, ela era a armadura de Nade. A armadura de Lua tinha detalhes em azul escuro, verde escuro e preto, tinha asas de dragão, era a armadura de Hith. A armadura de Estrela tinha detalhes em roxo, branco, preto, tinha asas de penas, era a armadura de Lien.

Cada armadura tinha um jeito, um cosmo e uma característica especial (a armadura de Sol tinha um lugar para pôr flechas, a armadura de Lua tinha uma bainha para espadas chinesas e a armadura de Estrela tinha duas bainhas idênticas), mas as três tinham uma coisa em comum, elas tinham um brilho semelhante ao do diamante, reluzente e belas essa seria a discrição perfeita para elas.

O labirinto tremeu levemente e logo em seguida desabou. Todo o publico, que a momentos atrás estavam quietos, começou a gritar e assobiar. As garotas caíram sentadas no chão, rindo de perder o fôlego, e logo em seguida foram amparadas por Miro, Shaka, Kamus e os irmãos.

Shaka – Vocês estão bem...?

Nade – Estamos ótimas!

Miro – Por que estão rindo? Vocês poderiam ter morrido!

Hith – A gente sabe, mas estamos rindo para não chorar!

Kamus – Vamos Lien, você tem que cuidar dos seus ferimentos...

Lien – Eu vou sozinha...Não preciso que me tratem como inválida! Garotas, vamos eu coloco os curativos para vocês!

Kamus olhou elas se afastarem acompanhadas pelos outros e Saori ainda fez questão de gritar no ouvido dele que no dia seguinte haveria uma festa para comemorar a vitória delas...

Kamus – 'Eu mereço! Acho que eu fiz alguma coisa bem ruim para isso estar acontecendo!'

.::--Continua--::.

N/A Lien: Oisssssssssss...Vorteiii...Esse capitulo tah um lixo pq reclamaram que eu era lerda para escrever, então eu tivi que resumi...E depois eu tow escrevendo uma fic 11 da noite, fala sério...A frase q a Nade fala a tradução era pra ser :"Shaka, Hith, Lien, Desculpem...Eu...Não consegui...A armadura..."

E como sempre eu irei sair com muita classe...tropeça, cai de cara no chão e sai rolando gritando "Oroooooooooooooo...."

Eu tow legal, eu tow legal...Tropeça de novo Merda de tapete vagabundo, nunca mais compro em camelô!

Bem...Agora a musiquinha fode...(nota de Hith: E bota fode nisso!)

Garçom, aqui, nesta mesa de bar

Você já cansou de escutar

Centenas de casos de amor

Garçom, no bar todo mundo é igual

Meu caso é mais um, é banal

Mas preste atenção por favor

"Todo mundo"

Saiba que o meu grande amor

Hoje vai se casar

E mandou uma carta pra me avisar

Deixou em pedaços o meu coração

E pra matar a tristeza só mesa de bar

Quero tomar todas, vou me embriagar

Se eu pegar no sono, me deite no chão

Garçom, eu sei, eu tô enchendo o saco

Mas todo bebum fica chato

Valente, e tem toda razão[Que musik podre!]

Meu comentário fik por aqui...Não percam o próximo capitulo de Bonitas, mas perigosas!


	9. Plano Nadeshisco 1

E vai rolar a festa, vai rolar...(Ou plano Nade!)

**__**

**As garotas tinham acabado de conseguir as armaduras e Lien estava fazendo os primeiros socorros...**

**Lien – Fica quieta Hitomi!**

**Hith – Como é que eu vou conseguir ficar quieta com você apertando essa merda de faixa!!!!!**

**Lien – Ficando...Se não você não sai daqui!!!!!**

**Hith – Tá bom.. 'Saco!!!!!!'**

**Lien estava terminando de fazer os curativos quando Saori entrou na sala...**

**Saori – O que estão fazendo aqui ainda?**

**Nade – Tratando dos ferimentos...**

**Hith, Nade, Lien – 'Dã!!!!!!'**

**Saori – Então terminem logo e vão para a festa...Seus vestidos já estão em cima da cama de Hitomi...Tenham uma boa noite...**

**Saori se retira elegantemente, não vê o degrau e rola até a casa de Áries...Se levanta e volta a subir...**

**Hith – Peraí...Ela disse "vestidos"????**

**Nade – Acho que sim...**

**Hith – NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO**

**Lien – Calma, Hith...São só vestidos, que tipo de problema você tem contra vestidos?**

**Hith – Você sabe muito bem que vestido eu não uso...**

**Nade – Ah...Hith...É só por hoje...**

**Hith – Não...**

**Nade – Please...**

**Hith – No!**

**Nade – Onegai...**

**Hith – ...**

**Nade – Por Favor...**

**Hith – No...**

**Lien – Mon Dieu! HITOMI PÁRA DE FRESCURA E VAI LOGO!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hith – Tá bem...**

**Todos só observavam a cena...Hitomi foi para o quarto com cara de condenada, Lien e  Nade foram junto para  terem certeza de que ela não iria fugir...**

**Shaka – O que foi aquilo?**

**Miro – Nem eu sei...Elas tem problema, não é?**

**Shaka – É o que parece...**

**As garotas demoraram uns 30 minutos dentro do quarto e neste meio tempo Miro e Shaka ouviram gritos (Tipo: HITOMI!!!!!!!NÃO OUSE PULAR POR ESTA JANELA!!!!!!!!!), esperneios (Tipo: Eu não quero pôr essa joça nãooooo...) e alguns ruídos que pareciam ser de perseguição...**

**Miro, Shaka - Gota 'O que elas estão fazendo?'**

**Então finalmente elas saíram.Nade estava com um vestido comprido azul claro, de decote simples em "V" e não era ousado, o cabelo estava solto e com uma tiara.Hitomi estava com um vestido azul petróleo, as alças eram meio caídas, mas o resto era um pouco reto , o cabelo solto como sempre, mas Lien tinha conseguido pôr alguns prendedores com brilho(tipo aquelas molinhas pretas com aquelas pedrinhas transparentes...Minha prima usou muito disso...).Lien estava com um vestido verde escuro com um decote mais ou menos ousado e o cabelo, que sempre estava preso em rabo de cavalo meio frouxo, foi metade preso com um prendedor( só algumas mechas, tipo puxa uma de cada lado e deixa o resto solto...) e o restante ficou solto...**

**Lien olhou para os quatro, correu para a cozinha, e trouxe uma vela acesa e ficou segurando.**

**Lien – Pronto...Vamos...**

**Miro – Lien, o que é isso?**

**Lien – Tô segurando vela...**

**Nade e Hith quase pularam no pescoço de Lien, mas foram seguradas por Miro e Shaka.**

**Hith – Lien, eu tem mato!!!!**

**Lien saiu andando de fininho...E foi para o salão ao lado da sala da Saori...**

**Hith, Nade – 'Ai...'**

**Eles sobem até o salão, onde Lien estava conversando com Marin e Aioria, e viram um Kamus isolado e quieto...**

**Miro – Nossa...O Kamus tá meio quieto não é?**

**Nade – Tá dando até medo...Isso não é normal...Ele sempre fica olhando pra Lien, mas agora...**

**Hith – Verdade...O que será que ele tem????**

**Miro – Isso tá com cara de mal entendido...**

**Hith – Shaka, vai lá!!!**

**Nade – Porque o Shaka?**

**Miro – Por que eu não vou...**

**Shaka – 'E isso por que eu estava quieto até agora!'Tudo bem eu vou...**

**Shaka foi em direção á Kamus, se sentou ao lado dele e conversaram durante alguns minutos, Shaka voltou com uma cara não muito agradável...**

**Shaka – Ele disse: A Lien brigou comigo mesmo quando eu só tava querendo ajudar, mas não...Ela tem que me descartar...E eu disse : E só por isso você está ignorando ela?E ele disse: Sim!!!!Esses dois são complicados!!**

**Hith – Vem dizer isso pra mim!!!!!!**

**Miro – Bem...Deixem eles se acertarem sozinhos, por que senão vão ficar nervosinhos...**

**Shaka – E pior do que o Kamus irritado, é a cópia feminina dele irritada!**

**Nade – Se eles te ouvem falando isso Shaka...**

**Hith – Deixa ele falar o que quiser...**

**Nade lança um olhar aterrorizante para Hitomi, que se esconde atrás de Miro.**

**Miro – 'Valeu..Nade!'**

**Eles caminham até a mesa onde Kamus está, completamente emburrado e contrariado, e resolvem tentar anima-lo.Mas quando a musica começou e Afrodite convidou Lien para dançar Kamus quase pegou a mesa e jogou em cima deles, se Shaka e Miro não tivessem segurado-o Kamus teria feito uma besteira...**

**Shaka – Kamus se controle...Olha o vexame!**

**Miro – A Lien vai ficar p da vida com você...Fica calmo!**

**Afrodite curva Lien para trás e continuam dançando em uma mistura de tango e valsa, deixando Kamus com mais ódio ainda...A garota parecia estar se divertindo muito e aquilo o machucava profundamente...**

**Nade e Hith perceberam quase que de imediato o que estava acontecendo realmente...Mais um teste da Lien, era sempre assim, ela testava os outros até descobrir aonde a paciência da pessoa ia...E Kamus foi o 1º a agüentar tanto.**

**Lien se virou e viu as garotas e foi se sentar com elas.**

**Lien – Ois...Vocês demoraram!**

**Hith – Claro, da casa de Libra até aqui é longe pacas!**

**Nade – E ainda mais com a Hith andando de salto!Hihihihi...**

**Shaka – Nade, quer dançar?**

**Nade – Adoraria!**

**Miro – Anh...Hith...Vamos...**

**Hith – Vamos!**

**Na mesa só ficaram Lien e Kamus.Mas Mú chegou e começou a conversar com Kamus sobre as idéias loucas da Saori...E Lien resolveu ir dançar com outra pessoa ou sozinha..**

**Nade – 'Desculpa Lien...Mas eu vou ter que dar um jeito na Hith primeiro...'**

**Nadeshisco já tinha tudo bolado...Nesta noite um novo casal irá se erguer em meio á multidão...Ela olhou no relógio, já eram quase 11:30...Era a hora perfeita para abrir as cortinas...**

**Plano parte 1**

**Nade estava em meio ás plantas esperando Hitomi e Miro virem dançando na direção dela...Seria a oportunidade perfeita...Ela fazia a Hith tropeçar e depois juntava os lábios dos dois...**

**Nade – 'Nadeshisco você é um gênio!Hahahahaha...'**

**Ela ia por o pé na frente de Hitomi, mas alguém atropelou o SEU pé!Ela foi procurar quem foi e viu que o Aldebaran...**

**Nade – '-- Por que eu?'**

**Plano parte 2**

**O plano era muito simples...Ela iria fazer a musica ser lenta direto e depois de tanto dançar e ver tantos casais juntos eles iam se declarar...**

**Nade – 'Se falhar eu chuto a canela do Miro e da Hith e...'**

**Lien – Nade...Tá fazendo o que aí?**

**Nade – Ahhhh...uff...**

**Lien tapou a boca de Nade, mas todo o romantismo já tinha se quebrado...**

**Nade – Valeu Lien, estragou o meu plano!**

**Lien – Plano???**

**Nade – É plano!**

**Nade contou sobre o plano e Lien começou a rir feito uma louca, chamando a atenção para o arbusto...**

**Lien – Nade, sentada aí, tentado fazer milagres acontecerem...É obvio que vai fracassar...Pense alto e grande de preferência, estamos falando da Hith e não de uma amazona boba...**

**Nade – Pensar grande...Já sei!Pega umas flores e faça chover pétalas...**

**Lien – Nade...EU não sou Deus...Mas gostei da Idéia...Por falar nisso...Já sei...HeheheheheLien com olhar maligno**

**Nade – Odeio quando você faz isso!**

**Lien – Vem cá...Chama o Afrodite e pede pro Shaka...**

**Plano parte 3...Ou vai ou racha...(Lien – Rachouuuu...Hehehehehe...)**

**Todos estavam em suas posições, Shaka foi chamar Miro, Kamus foi chamar Hitomi, Afrodite estava na bancada em cima do local exato...Aldebaran sabia o que fazer e Lien e Nade estavam em seus postos...**

**Nade – 'Todos prontos?'**

**Todos - 'Sim!'**

**Nade - 'Então...Começar'**

**Kamus e Shaka entram arrastando, um por cada porta, Hith e Miro.Dizem para esperar um estante e os dois entram.Havia uma arvore no meio dos dois, e o plano podia ir água á baixo por causa disso, mas Nade teve a brilhante idéia de tacar uma pedrinha(de 1 kilo XP) na cabeça de Miro.**

**Miro foi atrás da arvore tirar satisfações com quem tinha tacado a pedrinha, mas assim que viu Hitomi, parou.A luz do luar caía sobre o semblante da garota, Afrodite jogou algumas pétalas e rosas sobre o casal.Os dois estavam quase que hipnotizados, tudo o que acontecia a sua volta era maravilhoso e Aldebaran acabara de colocar Can't take my eyes off of you e eles estavam chegando cada vez mais perto, cada vez mais perto, até que os lábios se roçaram levemente, Hitomi por um momento pareceu estar hesitante, mas assim que Miro a puxou pela cintura ela não resistiu e enlaçou o pescoço dele com os braços, foi um beijo profundo e quente, sumamente quente, eles ficaram ali por um longo tempo e assim que se separaram Miro a abraçou.**

**Miro – Aishiteru Hitomi...**

**Hith - ...Miro...**

**Hitomi não respondeu com palavras e sim com um gesto, se agarrou à Miro e beijou lhe os lábios fervorosamente.**

**Nade, Lien – 'Yes!'**

A noite transcorreu bem, Miro e Hitomi se sentaram em uma mesa e ficaram namorando, Nade e Shaka resolveram imita-los e Lien e Kamus ficaram na mesma mesa, ele falando com Aioria e ela falando com Marin.

Então chegou o final da festa e no final Saori combinou com os mestres de que cada um iria dar um presente á sua pupila.

Dohko deu de presente uma bonita espada, com um escorpião e uma Lua gravados em relevo.

Shaka deu à Nade uma pulseira, feita de ouro onde estavam gravados os seguintes dizeres: "Quero estar sempre ao seu lado.Com amor, Shaka." e com um pequeno sol feito de prata, assim como as palavras.

Kamus olhou para Lien que estava admirando a espada junto com Hitomi, ele caminhou até ela e lhe estendeu uma pequena caixa.Lien abriu a caixa e quase teve um infarto quando viu o que era...Era um anel, feito de gelo eterno e com estrelas desenhadas em volta dele todo.

Todos pararam quando viram o anel, isso significa que...A Lien e o Kamus...Mas Lien fechou a caixa e a guardou na bolsa, ela nem se quer viu se ele coube, simplesmente preferiu ignorar.

Um pouco mais tarde todos estavam descendo para suas casas, Hith e Miro foram juntos(O Dohko voltou para Rosan assim que a festa terminou), Nade e Shaka foram de mãos dadas e semi abraçados.Todos pareciam normais...Bem ou quase, o ar em volta de Kamus e de Lien era denso.Mas podia ser notado um pequeno anel no dedo de Lien e Kamus sorriu ao ver que ela não o ignorava tanto assim...E sorriu mais ainda ao se lembrar do que ele escreveu por dentro do anel... LK, e Lien nem havia notado...


	10. Plano Nade 2

Cap – 10

Plano Nade 2.0 (ou aniversário de Nadeshisco)(Ou o ciúmes dos irmãos!!!)

Era manhã no santuário, Lien estava dormindo tranqüilamente.Quando abre seus olhos ela encara, depois de um mês, o calendário.

Lien – Ahhhhhhhhhhhh...

Kamus entrou correndo no quarto e encontrou Lien trocando desesperadamente de roupa e em seguida correndo para Libra.

Hitomi ainda dormia em sua cama quando Lien chegou.

Lien – HITOMI, ACORDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Hith – Ai Lien, o que foi?

Lien – Sabe que dia é hoje?

Hith – Sábado, e daí?

Lien – Não tonta, hoje é 3 de Setembro....

Hith – Aniver da...

Lien – Nade!E a gente esqueceu!!!!!

Hith – Putz...Então vamos ter que correr!

Lien – Eu sei, já armei tudo no caminho para cá...Fala com o Miro e com o Shaka, que eu vou falar com o Kamus, a Saori e o Dido!

Lien sai correndo para a casa de aquário.

Hith – Ela vai tomar um capote...Bem, vou falar logo com os dois e voltar a dormir...

Enquanto isso Lien corria para Aquário.

Lien – 'Droga, neste ritmo só vai ter festa no ano que vem...Grrrr...'

Kamus estava conversando animadamente com Hyoga.

Lien – Kamus, Hyoga, vão até a cidade para mim e peguem as coisas desta lista!Por favor???

Kamus – Que coisas?Dependendo...

Lien entregou a listinha( de 1,30 metros) para Kamus, que foi ficando meio que surpreso...

Kamus – De quem é a festa?

Lien – Da Nade...

Hyoga – Da minha chienne?

Lien – Oo????Chienne???KAMUS!!!!!!Olha as coisas que você ensina pro garoto!

Hyoga – Mas...Isso não que dizer irmã???

Lien – Não Alexei...Isso quer dizer cadela...

Hyoga – Então foi por isso que aquela freira francesa quase me matou quando eu disse : Tout bien, chienne?

Lien – KAMUS!!!!!

Kamus – C'est une blague, ma chéri...Pardon...(É uma piada, minha querida)

Lien – Blague?Une blague?Je ne vois rien de drôle...Bête!(Piada?Uma piada?Eu não achei nada engraçado...Trouxa)

Kamus – Isso já faz muito tempo que eu ensinei a ele...E foi só uma brincadeirinha...Você sempre reclama que eu nunca brinco...

Lien mordeu a língua, discutir com Kamus era que nem falar com um Iceberg...

Lien – Tudo bem...Alexei mou,  mon ange...Leve seu mestre daqui antes que eu o mate...(Alexei fofo, meu anjo...)

Hyoga – Certo...Vamos maître...(mestre)

Lien – 'Isso ele ensina certo!Chien machiste!'(Cachorro machista...XD)

Lien subiu até a casa de peixes onde Dido cortava suas rosas ao som de 'E Vai rolar a festa'...

Lien – Dido!

Di – Diga querida flor...

Lien – 'Odeio quando ele me chama assim!' Você pode fazer uns arranjos bem bonitos,  é para o aniversário da Nadeshisco...

Di – Para a flor de Lótus do Shaka?Tudo bem então...

Lien – Obrigada!

Lien deu um beijinho no rosto de Dido e saiu correndo para enfrentar a Saori...(A Fera!!!XD)

Saori estava sentada em sua sala lendo um livro (Saori também é cultura...) intitulado: Estão tentando roubar a Terra de mim e agora?(Retiro o que eu disse... ¬¬)

Lien – Saori...

Saori – O que foi?

Lien – Eu queria saber se podemos usar o salão para uma festa...Para a Nade...

Saori – Pode ser...Há um salão que fica alguns minutos do Santuário, podem usar aquele...

Lien – E tem mais uma coisa...

Saori – Diz logo, quero voltar a ler o meu livrinho...

Minutos depois Lien saiu da sala de Saori e correu de volta a aquário, quase atropelando Dido no processo...

Lien – Como será que a Hith tá indo???

Na casa de Libra

Hith – ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz...

Hitomi não tinha nem se levantado...Estava dormindo feito uma pedra.Quando Miro entrou na casa de Libra para acorda-la...

Miro - batendo na portaHith, está acordada?

Hith – Anh???? 'Putz...Eu dormiiii!!!!!!!!A Lien vai me MATAR!!!!!!'ESPERA UM POUCO MIRO!!!!!

Hitomi começou a correr e trocar de roupa ao mesmo tempo, o resultado foi desastroso!Ela escorregou e bateu contra a porta, quase levando esta a baixo...

Miro – HITOMI...TUDO BEM AÍ DENTRO???

Hith – CLARO... 'Ai, tô fu...'

Hitomi acaba de se arrumar e sai do quarto...

Miro – Bom dia, meu amor...

Hith – Bom dia querido...Eu tinha que ir falar com você agora mesmo...

Miro puxa Hitomi pelo braço a beijando.

Miro – Fale minha senhora e dona...

Hith - Vermelhaaaa Sabe é que a Nade tá fazendo aniversário hoje e eu queria saber se você pode ajudar...

Miro – Por você eu faço tudo...

Hith – Bobo...

Os dois se beijam.

Hith – Eu ainda tenho que falar com o Shaka, espera aí! 'Buáááááá...Agora que estava bom eu tenho que falar com o Shaka????'

Ela foi voando até a casa de Virgem onde Shaka se encontrava sozinho, meditando...Ou quase isso...

Hith – Shaka???

Shaka – ZZZZZZzzzzzz...

Hith – Shaka???

Shaka – ZZZZZZzzzzzzz...

Hith – SHAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Shaka – Unh???O que????Ah...Bom dia Hitomi...

Hith – Bom dia...Shaka eu tenho que te pedir uma coisa...

Shaka – O que?Pode dizer...

Hith – Você pode levar a Nade para um passeio de umas...Anh...5 horas???

Shaka – Por que isso agora????

Hith – É que hoje é aniversário dela e...

Shaka – Vocês precisão que ela não esteja aqui para fazer a festa...

Hith – Exato!

Shaka – Bem...Acho que já sei o que irei fazer...

Hith – Valeu mesmo, Shaka!

Shaka – De nada...E mande lembranças ao Miro!

Hith – 'Ai...De novo isso...'vermelha

Voltando á casa de Aquário...

Lien – Droga de Chien machiste arrogant...Não sei o que vi nele...

Kamus – Viu o que em quem???

Lien –Nada...Estou pensando alto de mais...E cadê o Alexei???

Kamus – Ficou em Virgem...O que iremos fazer??

Lien – Convocar o povo...

Kamus – Deixa comigo...

Kamus invocou alguns cavaleiros através do cosmo.E logo eles começaram a chegar...

Aioria – É bom que seja importante...

Shura – Diga logo...

Carlo – Parla!

Mú – Por que a pressa?Nós não estamos fazendo nada mesmo!

Aldebaran – Verdade!

Neste momento chegam Shiryu, Ikki, Shun e Seiya...

Shun – LIIIIIIEEEEEEEENNNNNN...abraça Lien

Lien – Oi...Ai-kun!!!!Ikki-chan!!!!!(Ikki faz cara de poucos amigos)Shiryu-kun!!!!Seiya-kun...

O povo foi perguntar como eles estavam e coisas do gênero...

Shiryu – Onde está o Hyoga?Ele tinha vindo antes da gente pra conversar com o Kamus!

Kamus – Nós fomos comprar algumas coisa apontando para as 13 ou 14 caixas e ele resolveu ficar na casa de Virgem para embaçar a Nadeshisco...

Shun – Embaçar para que?

Hith – É que hoje é aniversário dela!!!!

Shun - - Legal...Podemos ajudar???

Lien – Claro...Vamos fazer o seguinte:Os garotos junto com Hith, Miro, Carlo, Mú e Aldebaran vão para o salão arrumar as coisas...O restante fica para despistar a Nade e eu vou ir para a cozinha!

Aioria – Certo...Mas Lien, você vai dar conta de tudo sozinha?

Lien – Tô achando que não...

Seiya – Então eu fico pra ajud...

Lien – Não!!!!Não precisa...

Kamus – Eu fico então!

Lien – "Preferia que o Seiya ficasse..."

Kamus – Disse alguma coisa?

Lien – Não, Nada... "Imbécile!"(Imbecil)

Kamus – Bête!!!(Boba/Trouxa/Animal...Tem um monte de significado!!!!XD)

Lien – Machiste(Machista)

Kamus – Malheureux!(Desgraçada)

Lien – Chien!!!!(Cachorro)

Kamus – Crétin...(Cretina)

Lien – Entrave!!!!(Estorvo)

Kamus – Neurasthénique!!!!(Neurótica)

Lien – Fou!!!!(Insano)

Kamus – Não vou mais discutir...

Lien – Não vale a pena!!!!

Ninguém ousou se meter naquela briga...A sacerdotisa de Estrela e o cavaleiro de Aquário estavam ambos nervosos e vermelhos de raiva...

Seiya – Anh...Nós estamos indo...

Todos – Tchaaaauuuuu...

E foram deixando os dois estáticos...

Lien – 'Não sei como me apaixonei por el...Aiiiii...Pára de pensar merda Lien!!!!!!!'

Kamus – 'Não sei como ela me conquist...Kamus...Você está pensando de mais!!!!'

Kamus/Lien – Mas bem que ela/ele podia notar...Seria mais fácil!

Os dois se olharam vermelhos...Haviam pensado alto de mais...

Enquanto isso no salão

Os cavaleiros e Hitomi chegaram nos portões...Era um lugar enorme com um imenso jardim florido...E dentro do salão, por incrível que pareça estava arrumado...Só faltavam os enfeites, que Aldebaran estava carregando, era como uma sala principal e tinha uma escada para o andar de cima, onde haviam vários quartos e uma pequena salinha bem escondida...

Todos – Valeu Athena!!!!!

E começaram a arrumar, os cavaleiros de bronze e Hith ficaram de colocar os enfeites mais altos, Miro ficou segurando a escada para Hitomi, e bem...Ela caiu da escada para o colo de Miro e todos pararam para olhar, Shiryu ficou meio bravo e quase derrubou Seiya lá de cima...

Na casa de Virgem

Hyoga não deixava o casal em paz, se Shaka falava que iriam meditar e precisavam de silencio Hyoga não agüentava e começava a falar com a irmã...Ou seja, não deu outra, tiveram de levar Hyoga para dar umas voltas.

Shaka e Hyoga estavam tendo todo o cuidado para não deixar o assunto chegar na festa...

Nade – 'Que pena...Achei que pelo menos eles iriam me desejar feliz aniversário...'

Nade estava chateada, parecia que ninguém estava se importando com o aniversário dela...

Hyoga – 'Espero que ela não perceba a armação!'

Shaka – 'Espero que o Hyoga saiba o que está fazendo!!!!'

Na casa de Aquário

Kamus e Lien já haviam decidido...Kamus faria os pratos gelados e Lien os pratos quentes (e o bolo) e deixariam Hith fazer as bebidas...

Lien – 'Não consigo trabalhar direito sem musica...'

Ela liga o som da cozinha...E pôs o Cd do Evanescence(XDDDDDD!!!!!!!Hahahahahaha...Realmente eu tow muito adiantada pra época!!!!)

**Give me a reason to believe that you're gone**

**I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong**

**Moonlight on the soft brown earth**

**It leads me to where you lay**

**They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home**

Kamus – 'Ela parece tão concentrada com essa musica, mas bem que podia ser uma coisa mais clássica'

Ele notara que ela parecia muito animada, colocava as coisas no forno cantando e dançando...Realmente era uma garota estranha e anormal...Mas e daí?Isso não era problema ção...Era problema dele sim, afinal ele era mestre da garota doida...

Kamus – 'Aonde eu fui amarrar o meu pingüim???'

**I will stay forever here with you**

**My love**

**The softly spoken words you gave me**

**Even in death our love goes on**

Lien – 'Aiiii...Tô meio nervosa por que???Já estou ouvindo a minha musiquinha querida, estou tentando cozinhar e...Mas que raios ele fica olhando pra mim????'O que foi?

Kamus – Na..Nada... 'Idiota, é pra falar e não engasgar!!!!'

Lien – Sei...

Kamus – Temos só mais 5 horas, você acha que vai dar tempo???

Lien – Tem que dar tempo... 'Mudou rápido de assunto!'

**Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love**

**But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love**

**They don't know you can't leave me**

**They don't hear you singing to me**

Lien - Alguns dizem que sou louca pelo meu amor, oh, meu amor

Mas nenhum compromisso pode me tirar do seu lado, oh, meu amor

Eles não sabem que você não pode me deixar

Eles não te ouvem cantando para mim...

Kamus – Esta é a Tradução da Musica?

Lien – É...

**I will stay forever here with you**

**My love**

**The softly spoken words you gave me**

**Even in death our love goes on**

Lien - Eu vou estar para sempre aqui, com você,

Meu amor

As suaves faladas palavras você me deu

Mesmo na morte o nosso amor vai continuar

E eu não posso te amar mais do que já te amo

Kamus – 'Eu também não posso te amar, mais do que eu já te amo...Minha estrela...'

Lien – 'Eu não posso te amar mais Kamus, por que se não eu irei morrer de amor...'

**And I can't love you, anymore than I do**

**My darling, we love is forever**

Lien - E eu não posso te amar mais do que já te amo...

Meu querido, nosso amor é para sempre.

Kamus – É para sempre...

Lien – O que foi?

Kamus – Não nada!!!

Lien - ?????

Kamus – Temos que terminar tudo isso antes do horário!

Lien – É...Mas já fizemos grande parte não é?

Kamus – É...Não tem coisas muito difíceis...Vai precisar de ajuda no bolo?

Lien – Acho que sim, afinal todo o santuário foi convidado!

Kamus – Peguei uma coisa com o Mú...

Kamus apontou para 3 assadeiras enooooormeeeeeessssss...

Lien - --

Nade, Shaka e...Hyoga ¬¬'!

Shaka – 'Ele não cansa não????E eu que queria ficar um tempo com a Nade sem ninguém pra atrapalhar...Doce ilusão!'

Hyoga – Nade...Vamos dar umas volta pelo santuário...Tem um monte de coisas legais lá na vila!!! 'E eu também tenho que comprar o presente!!!'

Nade – Está bem Hyoga!

Eles foram para a vila, Nade e Shaka até tentaram ficar de mãos dadas, mas um certo cavaleiro de Cisne não deixou...

Hyoga – "Vai com calma aí...Ô douradinho!"

Shaka – "Digo o mesmo para você, Pato!"

Nade – O que vocês estão cochichando aí?

Shaka – Nade minha flor de Lótus...

Hyoga – Nadinha, anjo dos seis mundos!!

Shaka e Hyoga se encararam, e seus olhos soltavam faíscas!

Shaka – 'Vou mostrar para este marreco quem é mais esperto!'

Hyoga – 'Vou mostrar pra esse velho que comigo ninguém pode!Minha mãe não colocou minha amada irmãzinha no mundo pra cair nas garras desse aí!'

Nade – Anh...Que..Queridos...

Shaka/Hyoga – O que foi????

Nade – Será que dá pra pararem de se encarar desse jeito...Estão me dando medo...

Hyoga – Não se preocupe Nade, com seu irmão por aqui nada irá te assustar!

Shaka – E com seu NAMORADO aqui ninguém vai te fazer mal, flor de Lótus!

Nade – 'Aiiii...Eles estão mesmo estranhosss!!!!'

Hyoga/Shaka – Então vamos!!!!

Hyoga pegou uma das mãos de Nade e Shaka pegou a outra...

Nade – 'Tô me sentindo a ultima peça de roupa em uma liquidação!!!!Socorrooooo...'

No salão

Hitomi e Miro estavam juntos o tempo todo, seja pra arrumar as mesas, seja pra pendurar os enfeites e bem...Shiryu não parecia estar gostando!

Shiryu – Miro, vem aqui!

Miro – Tá bem, espera um pouco Tsuki!

Miro se afastou da mesa onde ele e Hith estavam arrumando as coisas e foi ao encontro de Shiryu...

Shiryu – Miro, que história é essa de você estar namorando a MINHA irmã????

Miro – Você não sabia???Já faz um tempinho!

Shiryu – Mas você não pediu a autorização do único parente dela vivo!

Miro – Tem disso é?

Shiryu – TEM!!!!!!

Miro – Então está bem!Shiryu, você me permite namorar a sua irmã????

Shiryu – NÃO!!!!!!!

Miro - ...................

Shiryu se virou e foi ficar de guarda ao lado de Hitomi.

Miro estava com a cara no chão...Não tinha mais vontade de fazer nada...

Hith – Miro, querido...O que foi?

Miro – Nada não Hitomi, só estou meio pra baixo...

Hith – Tadinho...

Hitomi foi beijar Miro, mas ele desviou e foi falar com Ikki sobre as comidas...

Hith – 'O que deu nele????'

Hitomi também acabou ficando chateada, e Shiryu sentindo pelo o que fez resolveu dizer que tudo bem para Miro...

Shiryu – Miro...Desculpa cara, eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça...Eu deixo sim...

Miro – O ciúmes sobe a cabeça das pessoas ás vezes...

Shiryu – É!

Miro – É mesmo, temos que mandar eles buscarem as comidas...Estamos aqui enrolando já faz 4 horas...

Shiryu – Manda o Shun e o Ikki pra ajudar...

Miro – É pode ser!

Na casa de aquário

Lien e Kamus estavam confeitando o bolo com cobertura de chocolate, raspas de chocolate e creme...Lien confeitava com a bisnaga de creme os lugares onde Kamus já havia passado o chocolate e meio que sem querer foi ver o por que de não estar saindo mais creme e bem...Acertou a cara de Kamus...

Kamus – Ora sua...

Ele começou a persegui-la dentro da cozinha...

Lien – Ahhhh...Não Kamus, foi sem querer!!!!

Kamus a encurralou contra a parede, ela estava tão perto dele...Tão perto que ele podia quase sentir a pele da garota...Eles ficaram se encarando, era agora ou nunca...

Os lábios quase se tocando, os olhos fechando levemente e a respiração aumentando...As bocas chegaram a se encostar...

Shun – Irmã??????

Lien abriu os olhos e olhou para a porta da cozinha...

Lien – 'É melhor fingir que nada aconteceu...' Já terminaram de enfeitar o salão???

Ikki - com cara de pouquíssimos amigos Não ainda faltam os arranjos das flores...

Lien – Bom...Vocês não querem terminar de ajudar com o bolo, só falta um pouquinho...

Shun – Claro irmã!!!!

Shun foi todo feliz, alegre e saltitante ajudar Lien a terminar o bolo.Quanto a Kamus e Ikki...Ficaram se encarando com cara feia...

Lien – Terminamos!!!!!!

Shun – O bolo está lindo irmã!

Lien – Obrigada, mas eu não fiz sozinha este ano...

Ela olhou vermelha para Kamus...

Shun – Então vamos levar as coisas logo para o salão...

E lá fora eles e, de quebra, encontraram com Dido que estava voltando com uma caixa enorme...

Dido – Vocês não sabem como foi difícil encontrar 1 floricultura que fizesse um monte de arranjos iguais!

Lien – É verdade, mas até que tivemos sorte, afinal é meio difícil conseguir algum arranjo sem encomendar antes...

Dido – Mas eu consegui!

Lien – E isso é o que importa!!!!

Enquanto isso Nade, Shaka e Hyoga

Nade – 'Droga, me largaram sozinha de novo!'

Shaka e Hyoga ficavam andando sozinhos por aí e largavam-na sozinha...

Nade – 'É a ultima vez que eu venho fazer compras com aqueles dois...'

Hyoga – Sentiu minha falta, mana?

Nade – Hyoga, o que você...

Hyoga pôs uma margarida nos cabelos da garota.

Hyoga – Uma bela flor para uma ainda mais bela!

Nade - Vermeeeeeelha

E nesse mesmo momento Shaka chega com um belo buquê de Nadeshicos...

Shaka – Perdi alguma coisa????Flores para a minha divina flor...

Nade – Maaaaaiiissss Vermeeeeelha aaiiiiiindaaaa Obrigada, aos dois...

Nade deu um beijinho no rosto de Hyoga e Shaka a puxou para um beijo...Hyoga fechou a cara na hora...

Hyoga – Mana, vamos ver o Sol se por em cima da colina!!!

Nade – Vamos Hyoga...

Hyoga a puxou pela mão e Shaka foi correndo atrás.

No salão

Hith – Até que enfim!Vamos logo, já vai escurecer!!!!

Lien – Certo, eu vou para a cozinha daqui para dar os últimos retoques...Hith vai dar uma olhada na caixa de luz e Mú, vai até o santuário e pega o som da Saori emprestado!Agora vamos lá!!!!

E lá foram eles correr contra o tempo, o sol já estava se pondo e os convidados iriam chegar a qualquer momento...Mas tudo acabou dando certo...E eles ainda tiveram tempo de irem se trocar e voltarem para esperar Nade...

Falando em Nade...

Hith – é que a gente vai chamar ela aqui sem que ela perceba o plano????

Kamus – Vamos fazer uma encenação...Lien você vai lá e chama a Nade, interpreta, dramatiza, sei lá inventa!!!!!

Lien – Tá...Mú me dá uma carona??

Mú – Claro!!!!

E lá foi Lien.

Lien – 'Por que o pepino sempre sobra pra mim????'AHHHHHHHHH...NADE SOCORRO...

Nade – Lien...O que foi????

Lien – A...A Hith...Ela...Ela...

Shaka – O que aconteceu?

Lien – 'Eles também caíram???Oo'Ela...Eu...Nós...Nós estávamos num lugar atrás de um negócio que a Saori pediu e ela...Ela...

Hyoga – Ela...

Lien – ELA CAIU DE CIMA DA VARANDA!!!!!!

Nade – Como????

Lien – Ela caiu e eu não a estava encontrando...Chamei todo mundo...Por favor Nade...Vamos pra lá agora!!!!lágrimas falsas

Nade – Claro!!!!

Lien – 'Mon Dieu!!!!Como podem ser tão tapados?????'

E lá foram eles correndo até o salão, as luzes estavam apagadas e não havia sinal de vida no lugar...

Lien – Eles já devem ter encontrado ela...Vamos entrar e ver como ela está!!!!!

Eles abriram a porta e...

Povo – SURPRESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Nade – Mais o que????

Lien – Feliz aniversário!!!!! 'Eles já devem estar chegando!'

Alguém – NADE!!!!!!!!LIEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HITH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

As três se viraram e deram de cara com algumas pessoas conhecidas...

Nade, Hith, Lien – AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...VOCÊS VIERAMMM!!!!!!!!!!

Elas correram pra abraçar as pessoas, eram 5 garotas e 1 garoto...

Hith – Gente esses são nossos amigos lá do Japão!

Lien – Posso apresenta-los????

Nade, Hith – Vai fundo!!!!!

Lien – Com vocês!O grupo parada dura!!!!!Yumi Uma garota de cabelos castanhos compridos e mechas amarelas soltou um gritinho, Kotoko A garota de compridos cabelos negros fez "v" com os dedos, Kanoe A garota de cabelos negros lisos deu um pequeno aceno, Saya A garota de cabelos médios castanhos e encaracolados deu tchauzinho, Kaname A garota de cabelos castanhos, quase loiros fez jóinha e Tenshi o garoto de cabelo preto sorriu...

Hith – E isso conclui o nosso grupinho!!!!!

Nade – Como vocês estão???

Kotoko – Até que que nos arrastaram até aqui, mas ulálá...Quem são os Deuses Apontando para Miro, Shaka, Aioria, Aioros, Mú, Kamus, Saga e Kanon

Yumi – Acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo!

Hith, Nade, Lien – Não vai NÃO!!!!!!

Yumi – Egoístas!Tem tanto homem aí...E aquele moreno ali...Tem olhos maravilhosos!Apontando para Kamus

Lien – Olhe o respeito!!!!!!!Ele é mon maître!!!!!!

Yumi – Já entendemos...Já tem dona!!!!!

Lien – O QUE??????Hitomi segurando Lien para ela não voar no pescoço de Yumi

Kotoko – Gostei daquele loiro ali!Apontando para Shaka

Nade – PODE IR TIRANDO O OLHO!!!!!!!!!JÁ TEM DONA!!!!!!!!!!!

Yumi – Então diga quem não tem dona!!!!!!Olhando para Miro

Hith – Pode esquecer...E tirar os olhos de cima DELE!!!!!!Lien segurando Hitomi para ela não voar pra cima de Yumi

Lien – É...só...ver quem...não...está acompanhado!!!!

E lá foram as duas e Kaname foi atrás...

Hith – Não mudaram nada!

Nade – Verdade!!!!!Mas vamos entrar!!!!!!!Aqui fora está meio frio!!!!

E lá foi o povo todo entrar...A festa estava muito animada, todos dançavam

Lien – É sério Saya?Aquele idiota ainda tá me procurando????

Saya – Podes crê!Ele não desistiu ainda...Disse que você é a namorada dele e ponto final...

Kamus ouvia a conversa e não estava nada feliz, um idiota estava dizendo que era namorado de Lien????

Hith– E Nade...Acho que alguém ainda não desistiu de você!

Nade – Do que você está falando Hitomi?????

Hitomi simplesmente lançou um olhar para Tenshi...Que olhava atentamente para Nadeshisco...

Nade – Hitomi, cala a boca!!!!!

Shaka estava extremamente sério, parecia chateado e com uma raiva mortal de Tenshi.Hitomi e Lien se encaravam morrendo de vontade de rir e de repente viram Yumi, Kotoko e Kaname voltando com Algol, Shiva e...MISTY???Oo

Hith – Nossa...Que gosto heim???

Lien – Verdade!!!!

Saya – Elas tem problema!!!

Kanoe – Com tanto homem lindo aqui...

Lien – Até tu Kanoe????

Kanoe - Vermeeeeelhaaaa

Saya – Ela também tem as recaídas dela, não é como a gente né Lien???

Lien – E isso ae!!!!!!Os homens que se f...

Saya tampa a boca de Lien antes que ela falasse uma besteira...

Kotoko havia trazido um CD dela...Era um cd do Brasil, de quando ela fora ao País...E era samba, pagode, Axé...Enfim as musicas costumeiras do Brasil...Aldebaran começou a chorar de emoção ao ouvir as musicas de sua Terra...

Kotoko arrastou as garotas da mesa para dançar, Nade e Lien amarraram a cara e se recusaram a sair da mesa...Mas Lien acabou cedendo, já que Kamus estava na mesa e depois do incidente da cozinha ela queria distância.

Yumi – Resolveu vir dançar é Lien???

Lien – Fazer o que???

Kotoko – Porque não ficou com o seu "metr"(Pra começo de conversa...Maître se diz Metr...Pelo menos eu achu XDDD)

Lien – Você sabe o que isso significa né?

Yumi – Não é "Marido"?

Saya – Puxa Lien, se casa e nem chama a gente!

Lien – ELE NÃO É MEU MARIDO!!!!!!

Kotoko – É o que então?

Lien – Meu mestre!

Kotoko/Yumi – Mestre...Pensando em coisas obscenas Sabemos em que área ele é seu mestre...

Lien – Oro???? Oo

Yumi – Pode dizer Lien...Ele é seu mestre na cam...

Lien – NÃO MESMO!!!!!!!

Kotoko – E você Nade...Finalmente parou de dar uma de santa né?

Nade – Como assim...

Yumi – um namorado desses...XD

Kotoko – Já deve ter rolado muita coisa!!!!XD

Nade - ¬¬ Como assim???

Hith – Gente...Esses dois são mais lerdos que tartarugas...Nunca que passou pela cabeça deles nada desse tipo!!!!

Yumi – E você aquele namorado-gato...

Hith – Olha o respeito com ele!!!!

Kotoko – Calma...Mas já rolou muita coisa né?Pra você defender ele com unhas e dentes desse jeito...

Hith – Nu...Nu...Nunca aconteceu nada!!!!!

Yumi – Sei....

Enquanto Yumi e Kotoko estavam pressionando as garotas, Tenshi estava sozinho na mesa, junto com Shaka, Miro e Kamus...Que meio que faziam interrogatório no garoto...

Miro – Fale sério...Quantos namorados a Hith já teve???

Tenshi – Sérios acho que uns 10...Só pra não ficar sozinha mais uns 20...

Shaka – E a Nade????? ¬¬"

Tenshi -  Que eu me lembre uns 10...

Kamus – E a Lien????

Tenshi parou, contou nos dedos, parou de novo, pensou e...

Tenshi – Nenhum!!!

Kamus - Cara no chão

Tenshi – Ela meio que fugia de relacionamentos...

Kamus – 'Ainda bem...'

A festa rolou solta, as garotas muitas vezes ficavam próximas a mesa onde os mestres e Miro estavam...

Nade – 'Certo...Vamos ao plano!!!!XDDDDD'

Hith – "Nade..."

Nade – Que??

Hith – "Quero participar!!!"

Nade – "Do que????"

Hith – "Não se faça de besta...Do seu plano!!!"

Nade – "Como você sabe??"

Hith – "Tá escrito na sua testa!!!!!"

Nade – "Tá bem esse é o plano..."

Nade contou tudo nos últimos detalhes...Hitomi achou uma boa idéia...Mas talvez Lien não fosse concordar em ir até o lugar...

Nade – Nunca pensei em dizer isso, mas...Embebeda ela!

Hith – Como??? Oo

Nade – Deixa ela meio bêbada...

Hith – Beleza Olhar maligno

Nade – E Hith...

Hith – O que?

Nade – Como foi o seu beijo com o Miro?

Hith – Anh...Bem...É...Que...

Nade – Não enrolaaa...

Hith – Foi...Foi...Muito...Bom...

Nade – E o que mais?

Hith – assim?

Nade – Me descreve...

Hith - É..bem foi doce e calmo pude sentir a respiração dele e o toque daquela língua quente e maciahith quase tendo um troço com licença Nade eu vou lá começar o plano e achar o Miro.

Hitomi levou um suco com vodca para Lien, foi levando sucos e mais sucos com bebidas cada vez mais fortes...E não era só para Lien, Saori, Kamus, Shaka e Mú foram outras vitimas...Hith só não embebedou Shun por que se não o plano iria garrafa a baixo...

Lien já estava caindo de tão bêbada...

Hith – Kamus...Leva a Lien lá para um dos quartos...Acho que é melhor deita-la...

Kamus – Porque eu?

Nade – Por que você é mestre dela!

Kamus – Tá bem então...

Kamus a pegou nos braços e foi cambaleando até a escada, subiu e a colocou na cama de um dos quartos.Ela estava quase desmaiando, parecia tão indefesa...Ele se virou para sair, mas a mão dela segurou seu braço...

Lien – Vai me deixar sozinha nesse estado?

Kamus – Não, só vou chamar a Hitomi para ela te ajudar...

Kamus foi até a porta e essa estava trancada...

Lien – O que aconteceu?

Kamus – Nos trancaram aqui dentro!

Lien – Droga...Eu estava achando meio suspeito...Agora vamos ficar aqui, a não ser que...

Kamus – Simples, vou congelar a maçaneta e saímos...

Lien – Pode ser...

Eles saíram e Lien foi tirar satisfações assim como Kamus...

Nade – Já ocorreu a vocês que a porta pode ter emperrado??

Kamus – Não emperrou, estava trancada á chave!

Hith – Alguém deve ter feito de brincadeira...

Lien – Sei...

Kamus se afastou em passos largo e nervosos, o efeito do álcool tinha passado.Lien se virou para as duas.

Lien – Vocês não me enganam!Foram vocês duas que nos trancaram, não é?

Nade – Ah Lien...Você gosta dele, ele gosta de você...Porque não se acertam logo?

Lien – Nade, eu posso até gostar dele, mas ele não é pra mim...Ele é meu mestre e...Não daria certo...

Nade – Porque Lien????Veja só o meu caso...Estou namorando o meu mestre, e daí?

Lien – E daí que não o mereço...Eu o irritei, menosprezei e atazanei até agora, ele deve estar me odiando...

Hith – Dá uma chance pra ele Lien...Quem sabe vocês não se acertam??

Nade olhou Kamus saindo para o jardim...

Nade – Lien!É a oportunidade perfeita...Vai lá e diz o que você sente!!!!

Lien – Mas eu...

Nade/Hith – VAI!!!!!!!Empurrando Lien para o portão

Lien se recompôs e foi para fora, mas o que viu não foi uma surpresa muito agradável...Uma amazona estava se pendurando no pescoço de Kamus, quase o beijando...Ela, Lien, sentiu as lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos.

Kamus ouviu um soluço baixo e virou para ver o que estava acontecendo...Era Lien, ela deveria estar achando que...

Kamus – Lien!!!!

Tarde de mais, Lien corria pelo comprido jardim em direção ao santuário.

Kamus – 'Não posso deixa-la ir desse jeito...'

Ele largou a amazona bêbada no chão e correu para alcançar Lien.Kamus a encontrou ao pé de uma arvore, seus olhos estavam marejados e um pouco vermelhos...

Kamus – Lien....

Lien – O que faz aqui?Devia estar com a sua "amiga" lá na festa!

A voz da garota era chorosa e sarcástica...Ela estava chorando, e por sua culpa...

Kamus – Lien aquilo lá não era o que você está achando...Ela...

Lien – Não se preocupe senhor Kamus de Aquário...Você não precisa vir me dar satisfações, a vida é sua...Faça bom proveito dela com aquela pu...

Ela mordeu os lábios para não continuar, se virou e foi andando para o santuário...Ela estava triste, queria se trancar no quarto e jogar a chave fora, como pode ser tão burra em achar que ele poderia ama-la?Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelos braços de Kamus, ele a puxou e a abraçou carinhosamente.

Kamus – Lien...Aquela amazona estava bêbada...Eu tentei ajuda-la, mas ela pensou outra coisa...

Lien – Me solta...Já disse que o senhor não tem que me dar explicações...

Kamus – Mas eu quero, você entendeu errado Lien.Eu não quero nada com aquela amazona...

Lien – Eu quero ir para casa, me solte!

Kamus – Não vou te soltar até você me ouvir!

Lien – Já disse para me soltar...ME SOLTA!!!!!

Ela juntou toda a força que tinha no momento e deu um tapa na cara de Kamus...

Lien – EU TE ODEIO KAMUS DE AQUÁRIO!!!!!!

Ela se virou e tentou correr, mas novamente os braços do cavaleiro de Aquário não permitiram.Ele a puxou novamente, mas em vez de um abraço ele a beijou...Lien ficou assustada, se sentia traída, tinha vontade de dar-lhe outro tapa, mas ao mesmo tempo queria retribuir...Por um momento ela fechou os olhos e retribuiu, mas seu orgulho falou mais alto, Lien o empurrou e deu-lhe outro tapa.

Lien – NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO SENHOR KAMUS DE AQUÁRIO!!!!!!EU TE ODEIO!!!!!

Ela correu para o santuário enquanto Kamus ficou olhando-a correr até sumir de sua vista...

Algumas pessoas foram ver a discussão do casal, entre elas estavam Shaka, Nade, Hith, Miro, Mú, Kanon, Saga, Saya, Kanoe e Kaname...

Miro – Tá esperando o que?

Kamus – Hã?

Shaka – Vai atrás dela!!!!!

Kamus abaixou a cabeça, eles tinham ouvido o que ela falou, porque estavam mando ele segui-la se ela o odiava?

Saya – Anda logo, mano!!!!Eu conheço a Lien, ela deve estar querendo que você vá atrás dela!

Nade – Vai lá e ponto final.

Mú – Ela não pode te expulsar da casa de aquário e não pode fugir de você lá!

Kanon – Larga a mão de ser burro e VAI ATRÁS DA GAROTA!!!!!

Saga – Isso mesmo Kamus, você deve faze-la enxergar...

Kamus – Mas você a ouviram, ela me odeia...

Saya – Ela te odeia por te amar...

Mú – Vai logo atrás dela, se não eu vou!

Kamus – Nem brinque Mú!

Todos riram do ciúme de Kamus, mas Shaka e Miro sabiam como ele se sentia, afinal...Amavam Nade e Hitomi e se alguém mexesse com elas "Ai"!

Santuário

Lien corria para a casa de Aquário, todos do santuário estavam na festa e por isso ela não tinha que se preocupar...Resolveu tomar um banho e dormir, Kamus não viria atrás dela...Era possível que ele só voltasse para casa no dia seguinte e de tarde ainda por cima...

Lien – "Onde eu estava com a cabeça?Ele nunca me amaria...Eu não sou nada para ele..."

Novas lágrimas se formavam enquanto a água quente caía sobre seu corpo, ela encostou na parede do banheiro e voltou a chorar...

Festa

Kamus havia ido para a casa de aquário...Mas a festa continuava, Lien com certeza queria isso...

Nade – Vocês acham que eles pelo menos voltam a se falar...

Mú – Com certeza...A Lien gosta muito do Kamus...Ela vai perdoa-lo...

Saya – Mas ele não fez nada!

Mú – Desse ponto de vista você está certa, mas do ponto de vista da Lien...

Saya – A Lien entendeu o que ele disse, só que não quer acreditar...Ela sabe que ele não fez nada...

Mú – É, mas...

E os dois voltaram a discutir sobre quem estava certo e quem estava errado...

Hith – Acho que outro casal vai se formar hoje...

Miro – Verdade, a sua amiga aí pode dar um jeito no Mú...

Nesse momento os portões se abriram, 2 figuras estavam paradas na porta, com compridas capas e parecendo meio cansadas...

Essas "figuras" tiraram as capas e eram, na verdade, Dohko e...Aioros?????

Aioros – Boa noite...

Aioria – Irmão...Athena o reviveu?

Saori – Já que hoje é dia de festa, então por que não melhorar ainda mais?

Aioria e Aioros se abraçaram, aquele que um dia foi considerado um traidor estava de volta...

Aioros olhava fixamente para um multidão ali na frente, mas em especial para uma garota, Yumi...Nade e Shaka ainda conversavam sobre o que aconteceu com Lien e Kamus...

Nade – Estou triste pela Lien...Ela deve estar arrasada!

Shaka – Não se preocupe, algo me diz que eles vão se entender...

Nade – Mas Shaka...

Shaka – Não se preocupe flor de lótus...Hoje é seu aniversário, você deve festejar...

Ele sorriu e puxou Nade para um beijo...Hitomi e Miro fizeram a mesma coisa, só que em outro lugar...

Casa de Aquário

Lien estava sentada na cama, ainda chorava...Queria confiar em Kamus, mas depois do que quase viu...

Kamus – Lien...

Ela levantou os olhos até a porta...Kamus estava ali, querendo lhe explicar o que ela já tinha entendido.

Lien – Saia daqui senhor Kamus de Aquário...

Kamus – Não quero que me chame de "senhor", Senhorita Lien Amamia...

Ele chegava cada vez mais perto de Lien e ela nada podia fazer...Ele estava sentado na cama dela e quase beijando-a de novo...

Lien – Se afaste de mim, por favor...

Ele a olhou nos olhos, se perdendo na tristeza da garota...Ela estava realmente chateada...

Kamus – Eu...Quero falar com você...

Lien – Sobre aquela sua "amiguinha" de novo???

Kamus – Não...

Ele se aproximou mais uma vez...E colocou a cabeça no ombro de Lien, ficando com os lábios próximos á orelha.

Kamus – "Quero falar sobre...O que eu sinto por você...E o que você sente por mim..."

Ela se afastou assustada, como ele podia ficar assim tão calmo?Como ele tinha coragem de lhe falar sobre sentimentos???Como...

Ele a abraçou, colocando a cabeça em seu colo...

Kamus – Quero que me perdoe Lien...Eu não percebi o mal que eu fiz a você enquanto ocultava meus sentimentos...

Lien – Porque isso agora??

Kamus – Por que eu não quero mais te fazer sofrer e nem me fazer sofrer...

Lien – Acha que pode brincar comigo desse jeito????SAIA DAQUI!!!!!!!

Ela estava quase chorando novamente...Estava tremula e angustiada, ele não podia mais fazer nada...Tentara pedir perdão, mas aquela garota não dava trégua, se levantou e saiu do quarto de Lien.

Ela estava de cabeça baixa, quando ouviu a porta se fechar os joelhos dela cederam, caiu sentada no chão, chorando.Era difícil acreditar nele...Queria acreditar nele, mas não conseguia, seu orgulho a impedia....

Lien – 'De novo o meu orgulho, ele sempre me atrapalhou e agora eu...Eu...Eu estou sofrendo por causa dele...E estou fazendo o Kamus sofrer...Mon Dieu!Como pude ser tão idiota?????'

Ela se levantou e correu até o quarto de Kamus, ele estava tirando a camisa quando ela entrou....

Lien - Vermelhaaaaa

Kamus – O que a senhorita deseja?

Ele caminhou até a porta, fazendo Lien perder o ar...

Lien – 'Mon Dieu!!!!!Comme il être tant sexy????'

Kamus – O que a senhorita deseja?

A voz dele tinha um desprezo que não era normal.

Lien – A senhorita aqui deseja falar com o senhor...

Kamus – Pardon, mas o senhor aqui não deseja falar com a senhorita!

Lien – E porque não, senhor?

Kamus – Por que até agora ele tentou falar com a senhorita e ela não estava disposta a ouvir!

Lien abaixou a cabeça, maldito orgulho, agora ela tinha que se humilhar para conseguir a confiança dele de novo...Suspirou...Novamente seu orgulho!Mas iria agir com dignidade e não iria se humilhar.Olhou nos olhos azuis de Kamus, ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou de leve...Se virou e foi para o quarto.

Kamus já não entendia mais nada...Primeiro ela o rejeita e agora o beija, essa garota muda de humor e de desejos muito rápido...

Voltando para a festa

Miro e Hitomi já estavam meio chapados...E ainda assim davam uns amassos  em um dos cantos dos salão.

Nade – Esses dois...

Shaka – O que foi?

Nade – Nada...Mas eles não deviam ficar se amassando em publico...

Shaka sorriu, Nadeshisco era assim como ele...Calma, preocupada, reservada...Beijou o rosto da garota, deixando-a um pouco vermelha...

Nade – Sha...Ka..

Ele a puxa, calando-a com os lábios...E ela enlaçou seu pescoço com os braços, mas alguém tinha outros planos...

Hyoga – Kaham...¬¬

Eles se separaram vermelhos...

Hyoga – Irmã, quer dançar comigo?

Nade – Anh...Claro Hyoga...

E lá foram eles, deixando Shaka sozinho na mesa.

Shaka – 'Se acalme Shaka, lembre-se do que Buda te ensinou...Não vá matar o irmão da sua até 10 e respire fundo.'

Shaka contou até 9, mas foi interrompido...Uma amazona sentara na mesa...

Amazona(Não!!!!!Sério???¬¬) – Está sozinho???

Shaka – Não, na verdade estou acompanhado...

Amazona – Por quem?Olhando para os lados

Nade – Por mim!!!!

Nade tinha deixado Hyoga lá no meio do salão e foi correndo livrar SEU Shaka daquela...Melhor nem dizer o que ela pensou...

Nade – Demorei querido?Beijando Shaka

A amazona saiu de fininho, soubera o que aquela discípula ciumenta fizera com uma das amazonas...

Shaka – Nade!Isso tudo é ciúmes??

Nade – Não, só estou defendendo o que é me...

Nade se calou no mesmo momento...Quase falara que Shaka era dela, mas eles eram namorados, será que tinha problema?

Shaka – O que foi, Flor de Lótus?

Nade – Nada...Eu só achei que...

Shaka a beija novamente...E a olhando fixamente nos olhos perguntou...

Shaka – Achou que não era certo dizer que eu sou seu?

Nade - vermelha É...

Shaka – Mas eu sou seu, Nade...Sou seu por que meu coração é seu...

Ela encostou a cabeça no peito de Shaka...Ele sorri e alguém pega o microfone para dizer algumas coisas, e esse alguém era Hitomi...Ela estava no fundo do salão aonde tinha um palco.

Hith – Bem...A festa está ótima, mas chegou a hora de mostrarmos uma coisinha que Lien e eu preparamos.Por motivos de segurança quem estiver próximo da aniversariante abra um guarda-chuva e ponha uma capa!XD

Nade – EI!!!!!!XD

Hith – SOLTA A FITA AE!!!!!!

As cortinas que estavam no fundo do palco se abriram...Mostrando uma  tela gigantesca...

Miro – Desde quando isso tá aí??

Mú – Você que não percebeu...

Começou a rodar uma espécie de filminho, um filminho sobre a vida de "Viva Forever" de fundo...O filme começava com Nade andando tranqüilamente na rua, depois ela e Lien fugindo da Câmera.

Hith e Nade cantando no Karaokê...As três correndo em um jardim muito florido, Lien e Hitomi se socando e Nade tentando separar a briga...Elas nas águas termas(de maiô, pelo amor de Zeus!), jogando vôlei, Nade lendo, Nade meditando, Nade praticando Yoga, as três esquiando...

Nade sorrindo para a câmera e Hitomi tropeçando no fundo, Hith dormindo e Nade indo acordar ela...Ao aniversários de Nade, desde o de 10 anos até o de 17...Nade sacaneando Hith e Saya com um balde cheio de água em cima da porta entreaberta, Lien e Nade jogadas no sofá.As três e Saya assistindo filme e zoando.E um pedacinho da tentativa de clipe de "Viva Forever" que elas gravaram e pra finalizar Nade dormindo em baixo de uma cerejeira com um livro no colo...

Nade - Chorando

E na tela aparecem Lien, toda suja de farinha, e Hitomi, rindo da cara de Lien.

Filme

Lien – Anh...Hith o que a gente fala?

Hith – Sei lá, improvisa!

Lien – Não gosto de improvisar...

Hith – Então sei lá!

Lien – Anh...Nade...Esse "clipe" foi para você se lembrar dos tempos em que a gente morava junto...E também dos momentos mais bestas no Templo...

Hith – E pra desejar um feliz aniversário!Se virando pra Lien Você se esqueceu do mais importante, sua Mula!

Lien – Eu já ia falar...Chata!E eu não sou Mula!!!!!!!

Hith – Ah...É sim!!!!

Lien – Queeeeee??????vermelha de raiva e pulando em cima de Hith

Hith – ALGUÉM DESLIGA ESSA CÂMERA E VEM ME AJUDAAAAR...ESSA LOUCA VAI ME MATAAAAAR!!!!!

Miro entra em cena...Dá tchauzinho para a câmera e puxa Hitomi pelo braço...

Hith – Valeu Miro!

Miro – De nada...

Lien – Sem querer estragar o clima...Mas TÁ FILMANDO!!!!!

Miro – Putz...Deixei ligado...E agora?

Hith – A gente corta essa parte né Lien???

Lien – Claroooo...Sorriso maligno para a câmera...

fim do filme

Nade – Vocês não iam cortar?

Miro – A Lien não cortou...--

Hith – Não era pra isso ter aparecido! --

Nade – Ah sem problemas, obrigada!!!

Povo – DISURSO!DISCURSO!DISCURSO!!!!

Nadeshisco subiu no palco, vermelha, mas subiu...

Nade – Eu quero agradecer aos meus amigos que fizeram essa festa para mim...Ao Shaka e ao Hyoga que me distraíram para os outros fazerem a festa...Á Lien que não está aqui, mas que interpretou, e muito mal, para me chamar até çando a chorar E também...Aos meus amigos que vieram do Japão para o meu aniversário e...E...Principalmente á todos que estão aqui...soluçoEu agradeço á todos...Muito obrigada!

Nade já ia descendo do palco, quando Shaka subiu, pegou o microfone e se ajoelhou perante Nadeshisco...

Shaka – Nadeshisco de Sol...Sei que nós começamos a namorar faz somente alguns meses...Mas eu quero muito fazer um pedido...

Ele tira uma caixinha do bolso, a abre e dentro tinha um bonito anel de ouro com um brilhante...

Shaka – Nade...Quer se casar comigo?

Nade - Chorando(De novuuuu --)Claro que eu quero!!!!!

Nade literalmente se joga em cima de Shaka, o beijando.

Shaka – Agora só falta o seu irmão permitir...

Nade olhou esperançosa para Hyoga, sabia que o irmão era muito ciumento e tudo mais...

Hyoga - cara de "Vou aceitar, mas eu não gosto dele!" Pode ser...

Todo mundo começa a festejar...Mas um casal resolve festejar em outro lugar, na casa de Libra...

Miro carregava Hitomi no colo e a beijava apaixonadamente...Levando-a para a casa de escorpião.

Hith – Vamos para a casa de Libra, é mais perto...beijando-o no pescoço

---------------------------ATENÇÃO...SE VC NÃO GOSTA DE HENTAI VÁ INDO PARA BAIXO ATÉ ENCONTRAR OUTRA MENSAGEM COMO ESSA!!!!-----------------------------------

Miro beijava Hitomi no pescoço e colo, descendo-a para a cama, deslizando as mãos sobre o corpo da garota.Enquanto Hitomi tirava a camisa de Miro e beijava lhe o peito definido...

Miro – "Hitomi..."

Hith – "O que foi?"

Miro – "Quero que você seja minha..."

Hitomi parou e observou bem os olhos azuis de Miro se enchendo de desejo e despindo-a com o olhar...

Hith – Mi...Miro...

Ela o beija com mais intensidade, permitindo que ele colocasse uma das mãos dentro de sua blusa.Ele deslizou as mãos sobre a barriga de Hith, depois subiu tocando lhe levemente os seios, fazendo a garota soltar um gemido baixo de prazer...

As mãos dela passeavam pelas costas e peito de Miro, tocando com a ponta dos dedos o abdômen forte.Ele, rapidamente, privou a garota da blusa e logo em seguida do sutiã, beijando o bico dos seios...

Hitomi soltava gemidos baixos e se contorcia levemente, extasiada pelo prazer.Miro lambia seu pescoço, seios, descendo até a barriga...

O cabelo dele caía levemente sobre o corpo de Hitomi e os dela caíam sobre o travesseiro...Ele explorava cada pedaço da pele de Hith com os lábios, língua e mãos, deixando-a completamente entregue ás suas caricias.

Miro dizia o quanto amava Hitomi em meio aos beijos e ela acariciava os compridos cabelos dele...Ele tirou a calça de Hitomi e beijou lhe as pernas, subindo para as coxas, fazendo Hith dar alguns gemidos um pouco mais altos.Observando o seu próximo alvo, Miro começou a tirar a ultima peça de roupa que jazia no corpo de Hitomi, deixando-a vermelha de vergonha...

Miro – "Não tem que ficar envergonhada...Você é linda..."

Ele a beijou de maneira muito doce e calma, Hith começou a abrir o zíper da calça de Miro e tirando-a, enquanto beijava lhe o pescoço e o peito...

Hitomi deu a volta por cima, ficando sobre Miro, começou a beija-lo como nunca fizera antes, com movimentos bem sensuais. Começou deis das pernas, beijando cada pedaço daquelas pernas e coxas perfeitas, cada canto em que seus olhos viam. Aquele Escorpião mexia de uma maneira como ela nunca sentira antes...beijou seu tórax, cada músculo, chegou a sentir a respiração de Miro, aumentando a cada movimento seu, ele alisa seus cabelos, enquanto pela primeira vez os cabelos azuis de Miro tocavam o travesseiro de Hitomi. Mesmo a cama sendo pequena isso não era problema para os dois. Quando ela começou a lamber seu peito ela viu Miro ficar vermelho:

Miro: " Hith..."

Hith : " Mi..ro..."

Miro: " Eu…não estou mais agüentando…quero que você seje minha..."

Miro tirou a única parte que ainda o cobria, e o impedia... Ficando sobre Hitomi novamente, a beijou ardentemente, explorando cada canto daquela boca doce, que ele nunca cansaria, ele estava sendo muito doce com Hitomi...e ela cada vez mais se deixando levar por ele. Sempre sonhou com aquele momento, todas as noites, mas isso era o seu maior segredo, nem suas amigas desconfiavam...

Miro- "Meu amor...bem...é a sua..."

Hith – primeira vez? É, e com o homem que eu amo... ela falou muito envergonhada, pela primeira vez havia ficado tão vermelha assim, mas falou com a certeza em sua voz

Miro- Então você tem certeza? Ele perguntou sorrindo, nunca conhecera alguém como Hitomi, estava perdidamente apaixonado

Hith – Sempre estive pronta...

Miro sorriu mais ainda e Hitomi pode ver no fundo daqueles olhos azuis que ele realmente a amava. Ele foi beijando seus ombros e descendo para o pescoço, mas indo devagar, para não machuca-la, mas Miro nunca tivera muita paciência, já tinha certa pratica no assunto, mas com ela era muito diferente. Hitomi arqueou-se para trás, parecia um sonho, ela agora pertencia a Miro, para sempre.

Miro – tudo bem?

Hith – uhum... ela nem conseguia falar direito

Miro fora cada vez mais fundo, e Hitomi estava segurando suas lagrimas, não era tanto de dor, mas sim de felicidade, ele era seu e ninguém poderia tirar isso dela  e nem dele.

Hith – Miro, agora eu sei porque te chamam de "Miro o Escorpião"

Miro a olhou nos olhos e depois dos pés  a cabeça, e mais uma vez sorrira, com um sorriso sincero que só ele sabia dar

Miro – obrigado...

Ele voltou a beija –la. Gemidos quase mudos foram ouvidos pela Casa de Libra. Miro e Hitomi estavam chegando no clímax, Hitomi pode sentir perfeitamente o suor escorrendo pelo corpo de Miro, ate seus cabelos, sempre brilhantes , estavam úmidos. Ela não estava muito diferente, com certeza a temperatura no Templo de Libra, estava aumentando, cada vez mais...

Até que eles cansados, Hitomi o puxou e colocou o rosto  de Miro deitado sobre seu colo.

Miro – Hitomi nunca se esqueça que eu sempre amarei você, não importa o que aconteça, e nem que o tempo passe...

Hith – eu também Miro...agora eu sou você sempre quis...

Miro – Essa foi a melhor noite da minha vida

Hith – Mi...ro...

Eles se beijaram mais uma vez, e adormeceram , ate que rápido...A porta estava trancada, e por tanto  ninguém iria incomodá-los...

---------------------------ACABOU O HENTAIIIIII!!!!!!XDDDDDDD---------------------------

Na festa

Nade dormia tranqüilamente no colo de Shaka...Todos já tinham ido embora e ficaram somente eles para fechar salão, ele a beijou levemente nos lábios, despertando-a...

Nade – Anh...Shaka?

Shaka – O que foi?

Nade – Por que não me acordou antes?Eu queria me despedir dos meus amigos...

Shaka – Não tem com o que se preocupar...Mú, Saga, Kanon, Aioros e Dohko acompanharam suas amigas e seu "amigo" até os aposentos no santuário...

Nade – Ainda bem...

Shaka – É uma pena que você dormiu...Você tinha que ter visto o Mú e a sua amiga, a Saya...

Nade – O que aconteceu???

Shaka – Digamos que eles, meio que...Se entenderam bem demais...O mesmo foi para Aioros e Yumi, Saga e Kaname, Kanon e Kanoe...Até mesmo o Dohko estava indo de mãos dadas com a Kotoko...

Nade – Acho que a única que não teve uma noite agradável foi a Lien...

Shaka – Eles iram se entender...

Nade – Espero que sim...

Shaka – Não se preocupe mais com isso...Vamos trancar o lugar e depois ir embora...

Nade – Certo...

E lá foram eles, depois de terem trancado tudo eles foram para a casa de Virgem, abraçados.Nade cantarolava a musica "Viva forever" e Shaka beijava o topo da cabeça da garota, se intoxicando com o perfume...

Shaka – Temos que marcar logo o dia do casamento...

Nade – É verdade...Que tal no final do ano?

Shaka – Gostei da idéia...Veremos qual é o dia mais apropriado...

Chegaram na casa de Virgem e se deitaram na cama de Shaka...Ela deveria estar exausta...Foi um dia cansativo, mas pelo menos conseguira pedir Nade em casamento...

----------------------Continuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa------------------------------

N/A:Bien...Eu irei viajar nessa semana e por isso deixarei Hith e Nade encarregadas de escreverem mais uma parte da fic...O próximo capitulo será, meio que...Uma song...Será que Lien e Kamus finalmente poderão ser felizes?????Descubra lenduuuuuuu XDDDDDDD

Pra terminar com mucha alegriaaaaaaaa...

Ae, ae, ae, ae...Vai pra p q p

Uo, uo, uo, uo... Vai pra p q p

Ielae, ielae... Vai pra p q p

Ieio, ieio... Vai pra p q p

Ilari, ilari, ilarie...Vai pra p q p

Eo, eo, eo, eo...Vai pra p q p

Ie, ie, ie, ie... Vai pra p q p

Io, io, io, io... Vai pra p q p

E pra termina cum muito mais alegriaaaaaaaa...

Vai pra p q p

[Tchans]

Isso eh coisa de Hitomi...


	11. Plano Nade e Hith, Issu vai babar!

Cap 11 – Plano Nade e Hith – A tentativa continua!!!!!

Já fazia 1 semana desde que Lien e Kamus tinham brigado...E eles ainda não estavam se falando...

Nade – Isso é muito triste...

Hith – Verdade...A Lien até pediu para a gente comprar chocolate...

Nade – E isso é muito, muuuuito raro...Ela deve estar realmente triste...(nota:Eu, Lien, não gosto muito de chocolate...)

Hith – Mas o que a gente pode fazer????

Nade – Tenho um planooooooo...

Hith – Ai meu Zeus, isso tá me lembrando o Saga falando com o Kanon...

Nade – Chama o Miro, que eu vou chamar o Shaka!Leva ele pra Virgem!!!!

Nadeshisco saiu correndo em direção á casa de Virgem e Hith foi para a casa de escorpião...Desde a festa de Nadeshisco, Hitomi e Miro tem tido uma relação bem mais...Quente...

Miro – Oi, Hith...

Ele se aproximou e beijou calorosamente os lábios de Hitomi...

Hith – Oi...Meu deus grego...

Miro fica um pouco vermelho...

Hith – A Nade pediu pra gente ir lá pra Virgem...

Miro – Tudo bem, então...

Eles desceram até Virgem de mãos dadas.

Nade – Vamos ao plano, mas primeiro teremos que falar com uma certa pessoa...E a pessoa que vocês "-se referindo a Shaka e Miro-" terão que convencer é um tanto quanto cabeça dura...

Miro – Mesmo e quem é?

Todos no santuário puderam ouvir o "não" de Miro...

Miro – Não, não mesmo, mas nem...Desiste...Eu não vou, nunca mesmo...Não!

Shaka – Concordo com o Miro...Nós iremos morrer tentando...Isso se ele não pensar em outra coisa...

Nade – Por favor Shakaaaaa...Olhinhos brilhando

Hith – É, por favorzinho Miro!Olhinhos implorando

Shaka e Miro subindo até uma certa casa...E xingando mentalmente por serem tão fracos por causa daquelas duas...

Miro – Por que elas sempre nos convencem?

Shaka – Parece brincadeira...Mas é por que são simplesmente lindas...

Miro – Tá falando só da Nade né?¬¬

Shaka – Claro, ciumento!!!!

Chegaram ao destino...A sombria casa de Aquário...

Miro – O Kamus tem que fazer uma faxina aqui né?

Shaka – Me parece que sim...

A casa de aquário não tinha mais aquele brilho que tinha antes...Parecia que tinha perdido a vida...Que tinha perdido...A faxineira...(Isso é grave!)

Shaka – Kamus???

Nada...

Shaka – Kamus????

Ainda nada...

Miro – P### QUE P#### KAMUS!!!!!!!!APARECE AE P####!!!

Shaka abriu os Miro podia ser tão mal educado???Kamus aparecera...Estava completamente normal, mas tinha um olhar muito mais frio...

Kamus – O que vocês querem?

Shaka-Viemos conversar... Vamos para Virgem, por favor...

Kamus – Non...

Miro – É pertinho Kamus, vamos lá...

Kamus – Non...

Shaka – Nós te arrastamos até lá se você não for...

Kamus – Non...

Miro – Não estamos brincado!!!!!

Kamus – NON!!!

Shaka e Miro agarraram Kamus pelos braços e pernas e foram arrastando até a porta da casa de Aquário...

Kamus – Oui!!!Oui...EU VOU...ME LARGUEM!!!!!

Miro – Tá...

Miro largando Kamus no chão e Shaka ainda segurando os braços do francês...E ouviram alguém rindo dentro da casa de Aquário...

Lien – Bem feito!!!Hahahahahahahahaaaaaaaa...Pode largar ele Shaka, ele sabe "andar com as próprias pernas" apesar de ainda ser uma criança mimada!

Kamus – Quem é criança mimada...Sua...Ugfffffhhh...

Shaka e Miro tamparam a boca do cavaleiro de Aquário...E arrastaram para Virgem antes que a situação piorasse...Nade e Hith estavam sentadas e começaram a falar com Kamus, que não parecia lá muito alegre.

Kamus – NON!!!!!!!

Nade – Por favor Kamus!!!!!

Kamus – Eu não vou pedir desculpas á aquela...

Hith – Já entendemos...Mas puxa Kamus...Ela lá, morrendo de ciúmes e você nem tchans?

Kamus – Eu pedi desculpas...Me expliquei...Mas não adiantou...Eu desisto!

Nade – Só mais essa tentativa...POR FAVOR!!!!!!

Kamus – Non!!!!!

Hith – em particular com Nade "Se ele for igual á Lien...É melhor provoca-lo..."

Nade – "Certo!"

Hith – Vai desistir assim tão fácil?Acho que é por isso que a Lien desistiu...

Nade – Verdade!Acho melhor a gente arranjar outra pessoa para a Lien...

Kamus - ¬¬# Como?

Hith – É...Acho que é melhor encontrar alguém que não desista facilmente!

Kamus – Tá certo...Eu tento de novo!

Hith e Nade – 'Yes!!!!!'

Nade – O plano é esse...

**Casa de aquário**

Lien estava sentada próxima á janela, lendo um livro e com uma jarra de água do lado...

Kamus – "Tem certeza?"

Hith – "Absoluta!A Lien ama essa musica!"

Kamus – 'Ai...Mon Dieu...O que eu não faço??'

Kamus se aproximou da janela e enquanto Hith e Nade tocavam, ele cantava...

Kamus – "It still feels like our first night together

Feels like the first kiss

It's getting better baby

No one can better this

Still holding on

You're still the one.

First time our eyes met

Same feeling I get

Only feels much stronger

I wanna love you longer

Do you still turn the fire on..."

**(Ainda parece como se fosse nossa primeira noite juntos,******

**Parece como o primeiro beijo.**

**Está ficando melhor, baby,**

**Ninguém pode melhorar isto.**

**Ainda persistindo,**

**Você ainda é a única.**

**A primeira vez que nossos olhos se encontraram,**

**A mesma emoção eu tenho,**

**Apenas parece muito mais forte.**

**Eu quero amar você por mais tempo,**

**Você ainda acende a chama...)**

Lien tacou a água em Kamus...

Lien – Acender eu não sei...Mas acabei de apagar!

Kamus pareceu não se 

Kamus –" So if you're feeling lonely, don't

You're the only one I'll ever want

I only want to make it go

So if I love you a little more than I should ..."

**(Então se você estiver sentindo-se solitária, não sinta-se assim**

**Você é a única que eu sempre desejarei.**

**Eu só quero fazer isso funcionar,**

**Então se eu te amar um pouco mais do que eu devia...)**

Lien – Vou fechar a janela!Ou você pára ou eu fecho...

Kamus olhou para Nade e Hith com cara de "o que eu faço?".Nade quase gritou pára!E Hith disse baixinho continua...Mas como a musica não parou Kamus achou melhor continuar...

Kamus – "Please forgive me, I know not what I do

Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you.

Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through

Please forgive me, if I need you like I do

Please believe me (Oh believe it),

every word I say is true

Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you"

**(Por favor, perdoe-me, eu não sei o que faço.******

**Por favor, perdoe-me, eu não consigo parar de te amar.**

**Não me rejeite, esta dor pela qual estou passando.**

**Por favor, perdoe-me, se eu preciso de você como preciso.**

**Por favor, acredite-me, (oh, acredite nisso)**

**cada palavra que digo é verdade.**

**Por favor, perdoe-me, eu não consigo parar de te amar.)**

Lien fechou a janela na cara de Kamus e ainda fechou a cortina...

Kamus – Desisto...

Nade – Não desista tão facilmente Kamus!!!!A Lien vai ceder...Eu conheço ela!!!

Hith - Por cosmo "Tem certeza?"

Nade - Por cosmo "Não!"

Kamus – Certo...Mas só mais uma tentativa e se não der certo eu desisto!!!!!!

Nade e Hith – Táááááááááááááá...!!!!!!"-olhar maligno-"

Nade – se Kamus escrever uma carta, ela vai rasgar...

Hith – vamos falar com ela...

Nade – Não tem outra saída...

Hith – Kamus...deixe com a gente, é a nossa vez!!

Nade – Ela também tem coração..

Kamus engoliu em seco, mas resolveu confiar, afinal Lien não iria mais olhar para cara dele mesmo...

Elas entraram na casa de Aquário, realmente estava mais fria do que costumava ser, Lien estava sentada na cozinha com cara de poucos amigos

Hith – agora sabemos da onde Ikki tem essa cara!

Lien – Graça, não to pra brincadeiras...

Nade – Isso já deu pra perceber...

Hith – precisamos falar com você...

Lien – Se for sobre Kamus nem quero ouvir... ¬¬#

Nade – Por que?

Lien – POR QUE?? Simplesmente porque ele é um idiota machista...

Lien não sabia mas Kamus estava atrás da porta( XDXDXD), escutando tudo o que se passava

Hith – Isso é o que você acha...mas alguém que tentou te conquistar não é um idiota machista

Lien – Da pior maneira possível...

As bochechas de Kamus ficaram vermelha, o que ele tinha feito de errado?

Nade – Ah isso significa que ele tem chance?

Lien – Eu não disse isso...

Hith – Sabe Lien se de repente Kamus se interessasse por outra?

Lien arregalara os olhos O.o

Nade – O que você faria? Sairia como perdedora, aquela que não é capaz de nem conquistar uma pessoa?

Lien – Claro que não.

Hith por cosmo com Nade Tamo conseguindo...

Nade – "Ah ê!! "

Lien – Por que vocês estão dizendo isso?

Hith – Porque é isso que você ta parecendo...uma perdedora...

Lien – EU??? NÃO....

Nade – Então por que você não para de sofrer e de fazer ele sofrer??

Lien – Ele ta sofrendo porque quer...

Hith – Ai...

Lien – Ele não é capaz de me conquistar...jamais...

Kamus se mordera de raiva, mas estava tentando se controlar, Lien estavam pegando pesado.

Nade – O que ele tem que fazer, então...? Senhorita pedra dura...

Lien – Fazer tudo o que eu quero, é uma opção...mas Kamus nunca iria se humilhar...

Hith – Bom, isso é com ele, mas eu acho que uma pessoa apaixonada é capaz de tudo...

Nade – Né Lien!!??

Lien – Querem ver....SENHOR KAMUS DE AQUARIO!!!

Kamus demorara um pouco para sair de trás da porta para ela não desconfiar e apareceu na maior cara de pau e com o olhar tão frio quanto antes

Kamus – Que é? ¬¬#

Lien – Quero que você pegue chocolate pra mim...

Kamus – O que?

Nade e Hitomi fizeram cara de "Pelo amor de Zeus Kamus, aceita logo..."

Lien - ¬¬ ...

Kamus – Eu não sabia que você gostava de chocolate.

Lien – E não gosto...

Hith, Nade e Kamus – Ai...

Kamus – Ta bem...eu pego...

Kamus foi ate o armário, e trouxe 3 chocolates diferentes para ela. Lien se surpreendera, havia dias que Kamus se recusara ate a pegar um copo d'água para ela.

Hith – Bom nos já vamos indo, sem brigas heim?

Nade – Quero vocês vivos e felizes para o meu casamento...

Kamus e Lien não puderam segurar o sorriso, já sabiam que Nadeshisco iria se casar, era o sonho dela e de Shaka.

Kamus – Pode deixar...

Lien – Não perco esse casamento por nada...

Hith e Nade saíram, esperavam que isso desse certo...

Casa de Virgem

Shaka – Como foram?

Nade – Nada mal, acho que dessa vez, vai dar certo.

Miro – o que vocês fizeram?

Elas contaram tudo, e Shaka e Miro acharam uma ótima idéia.

Miro – Quero só ver se Kamus vai agüentar o trampo...

Hith – Por amor ele agüenta.

Miro puxou o braço de Hith e a beijou. Shaka e Nadeshisco ficaram só olhando, e não demorou muito para imitarem os dois

**Casa de Aquário **

Lien – Kamus...pega um copo com suco pra mim?

Kamus respondeu sem reclamar – qual?

Lien -...morango...e eu tô com sede...

Kamus sem pestanejar foi logo, Lien estava estranhando aquela atitude, Kamus estava diferente. Quando trouxe o suco ainda trouxera com canudinho, e ainda gelado...

Lien -...uhum...caprichou né?

Kamus não respondeu, apenas deu as costas e saiu caminhando. No fundo ele não estaria fazendo isso, mas por Lien ele era capaz de até mais, se aquilo não a conquistasse definitivamente nada a conquistaria então.

Mais uma semana se passou e na casa de Aquário apenas se ouvia " Kamus...aqui...Kamus pega isso..." ele em si já estava de saco cheio, mas iria provar para ela e para ele mesmo que ele seria capaz. Lien por sua vez estava começando a considerar que Kamus estava se esforçando ao máximo. Ela não queria aceitar mais no fundo de seu coração ela amava Kamus mais que tudo, mas como sempre orgulhosa. Certa noite ela o chamou mais uma vez, Kamus já estava ate de pijama e com a maior cara de sono e de mau humor. Lien estava em seu quarto, também já pronta para dormir.

Lien – Kamus...

Kamus – Que é?

Lien – Eu quero pedir uma prova de sua competência...

Kamus – Prova? Mais? Quer me fazer de escravo?

Lien –Kamus...eu quero um beijo seu...

Como Kamus já estava acostumado que sempre tinha que trazer as coisas, nem se tocou, estava caindo de sono, não parou o dia inteiro.

Kamus – Eu vou buscar...

Lien -...¬¬

Kamus saiu do quarto de Lien, ela ficou olhando incrédula, depois ele voltou, havia caído à ficha, e olhou espantado para a garota.

Kamus – Você...ta bem...? Depois de tudo eu...

Lien – Kamus eu não estou dizendo nada, mas se você não é capaz disto, então eu sinto muito...

Agora ela fora longe demais, ela virara as costas para ele e Kamus a puxou pelo braço. Devagar ele encostou seus lábios no de Lien, e a beijou intensamente, a segurou de uma certa forma que ela não poderia se esquivar, nem dar-lhe um tapa, enlaçou suas pernas nas dela e a segurou pela nuca. Kamus aprofundara o beijo cada vez mais e Lien deixara se levar...

Lien – Kamus por favor me deixe sozinha...

Ela disse quando eles se soltaram, dando-lhe as costas.

Kamus – Eu não entendo você Lien...você é diferente de todas as pessoas que eu já conheci...

Lien – Amazonas você quer dizer né?

Kamus – Eu pensei que esse assunto já estivesse sido encerrado

Lien – Você me faz lembrar dele...

Kamus estava incrédulo com a atitude dela, até seu sono havia passado

Kamus – Eu?? Ah, por favor Lien...deixe um pouco seu orgulho de lado, e seja feliz pelo menos uma vez

Lien – E quem disse que eu quero?

Kamus – Bom , vejo que não dá mais pra conversar com você, se fosse assim porque você me pediu essa prova de "competência" ? Bonne Nuit!

Kamus saíra enfurecido, estava com a sensação como se estivesse sendo usado para uma brincadeira, o que ele sentia era muito mais forte, e tinha certeza de que ela também... Deitou em sua cama e começou a pensar em tudo o que acontecera até ali. Ele estava realmente sofrendo muito, mas não queria demonstrar... Embora todos já tivessem percebido.

Lien por sua vez começara a chorar novamente... Estava cansada, seu orgulho estava sendo pior do que banho de água fria no inverno... Ia falar com Kamus no dia seguinte, acontecesse o que acontecesse...

No dia seguinte na Casa de Virgem

Shaka- Bom dia minha flor de Lótus

Ele beijou Nadeshisco com amor quando ela acordou.

Nade – Bom dia, será que eles já se acertaram? Já faz uma semana...

Ela disse pensando em Lien e Kamus.

Shaka – Não sei...vamos esperar um pouco, daí a gente vai lá, certo?

Nade – Claro...já comecei a pensar nos padrinhos...

Shaka – Que rápido, quem?

Nade – Bem eu pensei, no Miro, na Hith, se o Kamus e a Lien já estiverem juntos...o meu irmão...

Shaka – Precisa mesmo?

Nade – Shaka, seu cunhado, ah por favor... ela falou dando beijos rápidos nos lábios dele

Shaka – Tudo bem...eu queria que Mu fosse um dos meus padrinhos...

Nade – Bom a gente vê isso depois, melhor, certo? Vamos tomar café...

Casa de Escorpião

Miro estava dormindo, num sono pesado, quando sentiu alguém passar levemente as mãos em seu cabelo.

Miro – 'ah que '

Ele pensou quando já estava despertando, e ao abrir seus olhos deparou-se com Hitomi, ele nem falou nada , a beijo intensamente, até Hitomi deitar ao seu lado.

Hith – Bom dia meu escorpião...

Miro – Bom dia, nossa acordou cedo hoje!

Hith – Você que dormiu demais... Você deixou a porta aberta, daí eu entrei... Vi você dormindo tão bonitinho que nem quis te acordar, mas acabei não resistindo...

Miro – Não precisa me dar explicações, eu deixei a porta aberta de propósito, essa Casa já é mais sua do que minha também...

Ela sorriu , quando Miro aproximando-se dela a beijou , descendo para seu pescoço, ficaram assim por um longo tempo.

Casa de Aquário

Lien acordara, já com um único pensamento : Encontrar Kamus mais uma vez.

Lien – Calma, eu vou com calma...

Ela foi tomar um banho se vestiu, quando entrou no quarto de Kamus , ele não estava lá. Foi para a cozinha também não, andou pela casa inteira de Aquário e não o encontrou.

Lien – Que p#### cadê ele??

Ela já estava começando a se irritar, quando alguém vindo do Templo de Peixes disse assustando – a:

Kamus – Me procurando? O que você quer? ¬¬#

Lien olhou fundo nos olhos de Kamus , estavam tão frios, quanto costumavam estar, mas ela nem se abalou, mostro-se mais firme ainda

Lien – Você estava com o Dido?

Kamus – Te interessa?

Ele disse enquanto entrava na casa de Aquário, Lien andando a uma certa distancia atrás...Estava pronta para dizer um "não" como sempre costuma dizer, mas resolveu esquecer um sentimento chamado "orgulho"

Lien – Sim, muito. Kamus eu preciso falar sério com você.

Kamus – O que? Vai querer que eu te faça mais algum favor?

Ele fora bem seco em suas palavras, mas Lien achou melhor começar devagar.

Lien – Por que você esta assim?

Kamus – Por que? Você quer saber...eu já fiz de tudo...de tudo para você perceber que eu êxito. Já cantei até debaixo da sua janela, e o que você me fez? Me tacou um jarro de água na cabeça...já fiz todas as suas vontades e ate mais, e o que você fez? As ignorou, como se não fossem nada...tentei me chegar em você e o que você fez? Me atacava, de todos os lados possíveis! Quando no aniversario da Nadeshisco eu tentei me declarar de uma vez pra você, o que você fez? Simplesmente não acreditou em mim, quando eu estava sendo sincero. Sabe Lien de Estrela, um homem depois de tudo isso cansa, cansa , ate que eu fui alem da minha paciência, cansei, C-A-N-S-E-I...

Kamus jogara tudo o que estava sentindo na cara de Lien, e ela ouviu tudo atentamente, estava magoada com tudo o que fizera e o que havia ouvido.

Lien – Kamus...eu não sei como dizer mas...me perdoe.

Agora foi a vez de Kamus olhar nos olhos de Lien, estava magoado, mas ela parecia sincera.

Kamus – Perdoar?

Lien – Kamus eu fui cega, mas nesse tempo todo eu amava você e eu o amo. A Nadeshisco e a Hitomi só tentaram me ajudar, mas acho que eu não estava me ajudando...

Kamus continuou olhando para ela, incrédulo com o que estava ouvindo...

Kamus – Soube reconhecer pela primeira vez que esteve errada?

Fora difícil para ela dizer mas...

Lien – Sim, a única coisa que eu sei Kamus é que eu amo você, eu quero você há muito tempo, quero um beijo seu, quero estar do seu lado , feliz, como a Nade está com Shaka, a Hith está com Miro, por favor me de essa chance, se eu falhar, então, não olhe mais na minha cara, estou completamente arrependida.

Kamus queria ser duro, mas seus sentimentos eram mais fortes...a amava, como nunca amou ninguém antes, ele pensou por um momento, deixando ambos num silencio incomodo, Lien já desistindo achando que desta vez o perdera, quando ele falou mais uma vez:

Kamus – Lien, se você me prometer que não vai mais jogar água na minha cabeça...eu aceito...

Eles sorriram e agora sim, poderiam ficar juntos, depois de tantos "entres e sai". Kamus se aproximou de Lien de um jeito sensual, colocou sua mão em sua nuca e puxando – a para próximo de si, a beijou...finalmente um beijo que não seria interrompido por qualquer motivo, Lien se entregara ao beijo de Kamus como nunca , até que...

Shura – Finalmente, casal 20 do Santuário!!

Shura aparecera na cena de intrometido quando estava se dirigindo para o Templo de Atena

Kamus e Lien – Caí fora Shura...

Nade e Shaka que estavam indo ate lá de mãos dadas os encontraram bem na hora

Nade – Ah finalmente... Já estava na hora...

Shaka – Acho que não teremos mais brigas por aqui...

Kamus e Lien apenas sorriram e não disseram nada...

Nade – Eu queria convidar você Kamus e você Lien para serem meus padrinhos de casamento, junto com a Hith e o Miro

Lien – Sério??? Ah Nade....obrigada!!!

Lien correu e deu um abraço na amiga, em seguida, Miro e Hith chegaram na Casa de Aquário e depararam com a cena.

Miro – Ah eu não acredito!

Hith – Ah, finalmente, é verdade?

Lien – Se não querem acreditar então dêem meia volta

Miro e Hith – Tá bom...

Eles deram meia volta quando Kamus quase gritou:

Kamus – É verdade sim, estamos juntos....finalmente....

Nadeshisco e Shaka apenas olharam a cena, queriam fazer surpresa quanto aos padrinhos de casamento, queriam fazer surpresa para Miro e Hitomi...

N/A Lien: Hyeeeeeee...A Nade que escreveu metade, metade fui eu e a Hith deu apoio moral!!!XDDDD

Gentiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...Valeus pelos comments!!!Vcs naum sabem como nós ficamos felizes!Lien quase chorou de emoção!(Coisa rara!Podem apostar!);-; Valeus meeesmo!!!!!!

Beijuzzzzzz...By: Nade, Hith e Lien!!!!.


	12. Pequena pausa

**Caros leitores/leitoras,**

**Devido á proximidade do dia da estréia da fic no (5/1) o mais provável é que a "Bonitas, mas perigosas" tenha atualizações a partir desse dia...Pois pretendo escrever o capitulo 13 e postá-lo 1 dia após o aniver da fic...**

**Pedimos á todos muita paciência pois, uma coisa muito importante irá acontecer na "Bonitas" e queríamos que a capitulo 12 fosse postado em um dia especial e especifico!**

**Dúvidas e agradecimentos vem agora...**

**Cinthya Ogawara: Nossos nomes mesmo são Fernanda, Thaís e Natasha (Na mesma ordem que Nade/Hith/Lien), o aniver da Nade(personagem) é no dia 3/09 a Fernanda, que foi a base da personagem, nasceu no dia 03/01...Agradecemos muito pelo comentário!**

**Sweet-Shine : Muito obrigada pelos comentários, está certo eu não deveria ser tão ruim com o Kamus(p.s É a Lien que está respondendo!XP), mas esse é o meu jeito e o da própria personagem, e não acho que daria muito certo o Kamus "pisar" um pouco em cima da o temperamento forte que nós duas temos não há Athena que o salve...Quanto aos outros hentais(sim, irão haver novos hentais) serão em breve...Menos o da Nade(o ultimo, beeem ultimo mesmo!)**

**Yoros : Amiga, desculpa, mas te sacaniei!Eu disse que ia postar alguma coisa, e não a fic!Foi muito maus mesmo!XP**

**Elfa, Line Sagittarius, Sf-chan e MiLLa-Chn : Agradecemos profundamente por terem lido a fic e comentado!Tentaremos postar o capitulo novo no dia(tipo...Pq deu 00 já é outro dia!)**

**Mais uma vez: Tenham paciência conosco e por favor esperem pela continuação da fic!**

**Beijuz...E obrigada pela atenção...**

**Dark Lien**


	13. Agora vai! Cap 12 – Dias de folga, dias ...

Cap 12 – Dias de folga, dias de tédio...

Era manhã no santuário...A maioria dos cavaleiros ainda dormia pesadamente, principalmente um certo casal : Miro e Hitomi, outros porem estavam acordados e tentando relaxar...Esses dias de paz estavam sendo monótonos...Mas não para Nadeshisco e Shaka, que estavam meditando na flor de lótus...Porém, sempre tem a exceção...

Lien – SAIA JÁ DAQUI!!!!!!!

Lien estava novamente dando chilique na casa de Aquário, como todas as manhãs...E toda a vez pelo mesmo motivo:O susto que levava quando era acordada por Kamus...

Kamus – "Ela é doida!"

Ele se sentou irritado no sofá, era sempre a mesma coisa...Ela se assustava, parava, pensava e corria para pedir desculpas, mas o pior era que sempre dava certo...

Kamus – "5...4...3...2...1"

Lien apareceu na porta da sala.

Lien – Kamyu...Pardon...

Kamus – Tudo bem...Perdôo.Quando você vai se acostumar a ser acordada por mim?

Lien – Acho que vai demorar mais um pouco!É que algumas vezes a Nade que me acordava, tenha calma, tá bom??

Kamus suspirou...Não adiantava, ela realmente o tirava do sério.

Lien – Já tomou café?

Kamus – Ainda não, eu ia te acordar primeiro e depois fazer o café...

Lien – Então deixa que eu faço!

Ela beijou levemente os lábios de Kamus e saiu em direção á cozinha...

Kamus – "Doidinha, doidinha!"-.-

**Casa de Virgem**

Nade já havia meditado bastante, embora ao lado de Shaka fosse mais difícil, ainda mais quando ele resolvia fazer isso sem armadura. Aquele dia a situação havia saído um pouco do controle. Nade se levantou como sempre fizera, mas Shaka havia segurado seu braço.

Shaka – Aonde você vai?

Nade – Ah, eu ia sair e deixar você meditando um pouco mais...

Shaka – Ah mas aí não tem graça...

Ele abrira seus olhos, e praticamente todas as vezes que isso acontecia Nade tinha um ligeiro tremor. Mas ela percebeu que nos olhos do noivo parecia ter algo a mais, parecia que eles podiam ver através de Nadeshisco, ela estranhara um pouco aquilo, mas continuara calma.

Nade – Então você já terminou?

Shaka – Sim...

Ele se levantara e caminharam até o centro da casa de Virgem, ele parara e olhara no fundo dos olhos de Nade

Shaka – Nade, não leve a mal o que eu vou te perguntar...Nade...você realmente me ama?

Nade estranhara a pergunta , já estava mais do que perceptível que ela o amava...

Nade – Por que essa pergunta? É claro que eu amo você, se não , não estaria aqui agora...

Shaka não respondeu, segurou na nuca de Nadeshisco e a puxou para um beijo, não um beijo comum, um beijo cheio de desejo, ele aprofundava cada vez mais , explorando sua boca, ao mesmo tempo que passava freneticamente as mãos nas costas de Nade, ele desceu seu beijo para seu pescoço, e estava indo cada vez mais alem...

Nade – Shaka...Sha...

Shaka empurra Nade ate encostá-la em uma das pilastras. Nade respondia aos seus beijos e caricias da mesma intensidade, segurava constantemente numa das mechas de cabelo de Shaka. Ele a beijava cada vez mais, num beijo quase brusco, quando Nade sentiu que a mão de Shaka esta indo um pouco mais alem do que realmente deveria...

Nade – Shaka...

Mas ele não estava ouvindo, Shaka pela primeira vez não estava se segurando...Nade havia momentos que o enlouquecia com um simples movimento. Ela não estava querendo deixar se levar, mas estava sendo cada vez mais difícil, a mão de Shaka estava escorregando para seus quadris, e uma delas passando levemente sua mão pela barriga de Nade, por baixo de sua blusa, ela por sua vez, continuava agarrada a umas das mechas de seu cabelo, e a outra segurava seus quadris. Shaka estava se exaltando...Nade tinha que fazer alguma coisa ou...quando ele voltou para seu pescoço, ela vira a porta do quarto aberta, eles estavam caminhando cada vez mais para perto....a coisa estava ficando séria, Virgem estava fora de controle, e o pior Nade deixando se levar...numa ultima tentativa ela tentou chamá-lo:

Nade – Shaka...

Mas ele não estava respondendo...quando eles já estavam a menos de meio metro da cama de Shaka, Nade praticamente já não tinha mais controle, quando Shaka começou abrir os botões de sua camisa

Nade – Shaka, ainda não....

Foi aí que ele parara, mas não saiu de sua posição...

Shaka – Nade...

Nade – Shaka...acho que ainda não é a hora, vamos nos casar em breve...não vamos nos exaltar e por tudo a perder...

Shaka agira mais no impulso do que na mente, ela tinha razão, ele havia se alterado demais, sabe Buda o que poderia ter acontecido...

Shaka – Desculpe, você tem razão, vamos esperar é melhor...

Nade sorriu, ficara contente que Shaka a compreendera...

Nade – Vamos dar uma volta pelo Santuário, esta um dia lindo...mas acho que nem todos acordaram...

Shaka – Certo vamos lá...

Ele estava um pouco vermelho pela sua atitude, mas percebeu que Nade havia compreendido...

**Casa de Libra **

O quarto de Hitomi estava uma bagunça como sempre mas tinha um toque a mais com as roupas de Miro e Hith no chão e espalhadas.

Miro - ZZZZ...zzzz...ZZZZ...zzzz....

Hith - zzzz...ZZZ...zzz...ZZZ

Miro acorda lentamente e olha para Hitomi que estava em um sono profundo

Miro - "não tenho coragem de acordá-la ela está dormindo tão gostoso"

De repente Hith acorda e olha para Miro que estava de olhos fechados

Hith - "acordei antes do Miro, vou acordar esse 'grego folgado' e gostoso"

Hitomi se aproxima do rosto de Miro quando ele vira o rosto, agarra Hith pela cintura e dando um beijo de bom dia ao mesmo tempo que abria lentamente os olhos fazendo Hith estremecer.

Hith - quer dizer que o senhor já estava acordado né?

Miro - é, mas eu não tive coragem de te acordar você estava num sono tão profundo

Hith olhou para Miro e o seu jeito deitado na cama largado, somente com o lençol cobrindo o seu corpo, com os seu músculos a mostra e seu cabelo emaranhado ao cabelo de Hitomi e com algumas mechas grudadas em seu rosto, um sorriso radiante e os olhos brilhando de desejo.

Miro - venha cá minha Tsuki, o que você acha de nos exercitarmos um pouco?

Hith - Adorei a sua idéia

Miro e Hith começam a se divertir um pouco na casa de Libra.

Quando eles finalmente resolveram acordar para levantar, Hitomi estava se queixando

Hith – Precisa mesmo? Ta tão bom aqui..

Miro – É bom né? Vamos lá...daqui a doze horas é noite de novo

Hith – Ta bom então...

Eles terminaram de se arrumar, deram uma ordem naquele quarto bagunçado...se sem Miro Hith já fazia uma bagunça quem diria com ele.

Os dois saíram da casa de Libra e foram para o refeitório tomar café de mãos dadas e trocando beijos durante o percurso.

**Casa de Aquário**

Lien estava feliz e alegre fazendo o café, quando lhe surgiu uma idéia...Sem pensar duas vezes foi até a janela e...

Lien – FESTA NA CASA DE AQUÁRIO!!!!!!!!!!

Povo – Aeeeeeeeeee...

Kamus – O QUE???

Lien – Anh...-caindo a ficha do que tinha acabado de falar- Hehehehehe..."

Kamus – Lien!Pode gritar que não vai ter festa nenhuma!

Lien – Ah não Kamyu!Só desta vez, por favor??

Kamus – Está bem, mas você que arrume a zona depois que todo mundo sair!

Lien – Ahhhhhh...Brigada Amour!

Lien o beijou apaixonadamente e literalmente se pendurou no pescoço de Kamus...E na mesma hora 2 certas pessoas resolveram dar "oi"...

Hith – Aeeeeee...E o casal 20 ataca de novo!!!

Miro – Pra quem reclamava tanto Kamus, está se saindo muito bem com a sua "dor de cabeça"!!!

Lien e Kamus olharam para os dois, vermelhos de vergonha...

Lien – Ora...Calem a boca!Vocês também não perderam tempo!

Hith – Anh...Bem...

Kamus – Verdade!Não perderam um só segundo a noite toda...Ninguém, além da pedra aqui, -apontando para Lien- conseguiu dormir!

Lien – Ora!Quem é pedra???

Kamus – Você!O santuário pode desabar que você não acorda!

Lien – O QUE????????

Kamus – Só estou dizendo a verdade

Após tanto tempo aturando as provocações da garota ele queria era "dar o troco"

Miro para Hith por cosmo – "Isso não vai acabar bem..."

Hith para Miro por cosmo – "Saída pela direita??"

Miro para Hith por cosmo(n/Lien:Isso tah um sako sabiam??) – "Ótima idéia!!!"

Eles saíram de fininho enquanto Lien e Kamus se fuzilavam, ele de brincadeira e ela de raiva...

Kamus – Ora, consegui fazer a "grande Lien" perder a calma...

Ele riu desdenhoso...Hitomi e Miro olhavam tudo de longe, beeem looonge.Afinal não querem correr o risco de morrer.

Hith – Dessa vez a Lien vai dar um baita corretivo no Kamus...

Miro – Acho que é o contrário...Ele tá descontando tudo que sofreu até agora...

Hith – Você nunca viu a Lien com raiva...Pior do que ela só a Nade de TPM e com uma amazona dando em cima do Shaka na cara dela...

Miro – Só você que não morre de ciúmes, é?

Os dois sorriram de maneira maliciosa...

Hith – Acha que eu não tenho ciúmes??Por que você não tem mais recebido aqueles cartões daquelas amazonas galinhas???

Miro – Hitomi, você não...

Hitomi beijou levemente Miro em um convite quase mudo, ambos se arrepiaram com o toque quente e convidativo...

Hith – O que você acha?

Eles subiram para o refeitório se esquecendo completamente de parar a "guerrinha" que estava acontecendo na cozinha da casa de aquário...

Lien – Ora...Você não vai conseguir me fazer sair do sério...Eu tenho muuita força de vontade, tá?

Ela ficou de costas para não encarar Kamus com a raiva que ela queria...

Kamus – Mesmo?

Lien – Mesmo...Está tentando me desafiar, não é?

Kamus – Se quiser tomar isso como um desafio...Por mim não há problema!

Ele se aproximou devagar, para que Lien não notasse,mas acabou fazendo por fim um movimento o rosto nos cabelos azul-esverdeado, sentindo Lien estremecer, desceu ao pescoço...Apesar de estar completamente embriagada pelo cheiro e o toque de Kamus, ele não ia simplesmente "tirar uma com a cara dela" e depois tocá-la com tanta intimidade...Ela se separou dele em um movimento duro, quase mandando Kamus ao chão...

Lien – Acha realmente que vou cair em joguinhos???

Kamus – Estava caindo até agora...

Lien – ousa!

Kamus – Estou simplesmente te dando um pouco do próprio remédio...Você me fez passar por uma tentação sem igual, agora terá que me agüentar!

Lien – Mesmo?

Ela sorriu desdenhosa, uma verdadeira cabeça dura, era isso que Lien era para ele...

Kamus – Até eu dar uma segunda ordem, sim!

Lien – Então...Vou fazer você dar essa "segunda ordem".

Kamus não teve sequer tempo de pensar, Lien passara os braços em volta de seu pescoço e o beijava apaixonadamente...

Lien – Feliz?

Kamus – Quase...

Ele ia voltar á beijá-la, mas dois cosmos se aproximavam muito rapidamente e ao mesmo tempo duas pessoas entraram na cozinha de aquário...

Nade – Oiiii!!!

Shaka – Achamos melhor ligar o cosmo para não sermos inconvenientes...

Kamus - U Não estão sendo nem um pouco inconvenientes!!

Nade – Lien,você vai realmente dar uma festa em aquário?? – Nade pensando no caos que a 11ª casa zodiacal se encontraria após a festa – Acho que não vai sobrar mais 11ª casa...

Lien – Calma!!!Você me dá uma mão controlando o povão!

Nade – Dou???O.o

Kamus/Shaka – Dá??? O.O

Lien – Depois eu que sou maliciosa...Acho que somos uma má influencia para vocês, não?É Nade, você me AJUDA!!!

Nade – Você sabe o que eu penso sobre ter que gritar com os outros...

Lien – Fááááciiil!!!Pensa em uma amazona dando em cima do Shaka e pronto!!

Nade – Que decadência!Anh...Por motivos de força maior – Aponta para Shaka – Nadeshisco de Sol não poderá ajudar!Tenha um bom dia!

Lien - �# Eu mereço!Vamos lá Nade!!Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

Nade – Não!!

Lien – Eu vou te pentelhar!

Nade – Á vontade!

Lien – Ah Nade, por favor!!Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor...POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR???o

Nade – Se você parar eu aceito!!!

Lien – Tá beeem!!

Nade – "Ai meu Buda!Espero sobreviver!Melhor fazer um testamento, só pra ter certeza...E também um seguro de vida...Mas...Pra quem eu vou deixar o dinheiro???"-.-#

Lien – VAMOS AO CHURRASCOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Shaka abriu os olhos e os arregalou...

Shaka – COMO ASSIM...CHURRASCO???

Shaka tinha um fogo no olhar que ninguém nunca presenciou antes...Era costume Indiano não comer carne.

Lien – "Aiiiiiiiii...Socorrooooooo...Xx" Nade, socorro!

Nade – Ahhh...Vamos voltar para Virgem, Shaka, é melhor você não ficar nervoso!Lembre-se das lições de Buda!

Nade praticamente arrastou Shaka para fora da casa de Aquário, antes que esse explodisse tudo...

Lien – Desisti do churrasco!-.-

Nesse mesmo momento Hitomi aparece arrastando Miro lá do refeitório...

Hith – Quem falou em churrasco??A bebida é por minha conta!o/

Lien – Não vai mais ter churrasco!

Miro – Por que não?Vamos derrubar a casa de aquário e...

Kamus – NINGUÉM VAI DERRUBAR A MINHA CASA!!!

Lien – O Shaka não quer que tenha churrasco...Temos que respeitar a cultura dele, não é?

Hith – Ahhhhh...Mas ia ser tão legal!E faz tempo que a gente não faz churrasco!

Lien – Quer saber?Eu vou fazer esse maldito churrasco sim!!!

Hith/Miro – UHUUUUUUU!!!

Os dois descem a escadaria correndo e anunciando para o povo que ia haver realmente um churrasco...

Lien - ...

Kamus - ...

Lien – Que doideira!

Kamus – E eu achando que você que não era normal!

Lien – Ei!ÒÓ

Kamus – Mas você não é mesmo!

Lien – Hunf...Tenho mais o que fazer!Com licença!

Ela se virou e foi "correr" atrás das coisas para o churrasco...

Lien – "Primeiro falar com o Deba..."

Ela passa pelas casas, correndo feito uma doida condenada, xingando mentalmente o desgraçado que resolveu fazer aquela maldita escadaria...

Lien – "Espero chegar lá embaixo viva e inteira!";;

Chegando na casa de Touro, ela encontrou Aldebaran na estrada e ele estava dormindo feito uma criança...

Lien – "Legal, agora virei despertador!!"ACORDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...ÒÓ

Aldebaran - Heim???

Lien – Aiai...Aldebaran, posso te pedir um graaaande favor???

Aldebaran – Anh???Pode, claro que pode!Desde que você me faça outro...ME DEIXA DORMIR!!!!

**Enquanto isso na casa de Virgem**

Nade e Shaka estavam em cima da flor de Lótus, ele tentando meditar para se acalmar e ela tentando acalmá-lo...

Nade – Ora essa Shaka, ela não fez por mau!

Shaka – Eu sei...Acho que me deixei levar...

Nade – Mas...Nós vamos ir, né?

Shaka – Naquele massacre horrível??Não mesmo!

Nade – Ah...Eu queria ir!Faz tempo que eu não como carne...

Shaka – Nadeshisco...Vamos ficar aqui!Ainda sou seu mestre e acima de tudo sou seu noivo!

Nade – Está bem então, Shaka...

Shaka – Ainda bem que concordou!

**Indo para a casa de Escorpião**

Hitomi e Miro estavam abraçados no sofá da casa de escorpião...

Miro – Acho que esse churrasco vai dar problema...

Hith – Por que??

Miro – É que o Shaka é meio exigente na área de não comer carne...Nenhum dos discípulos dele comeu carne depois do treinamento.

Hith – Mas tadinha da Nade...Já faz quase um ano que não fazíamos churrasco!Não podemos deixar ela com vontade...

Miro – A não ser que o Shaka não tenha que sa...

Miro parou assim que viu "aquele" brilho nos olhos de Hitomi, ela estava planejando alguma coisa...E esse plano era especificamente culpa dele!

Miro – "Que Zeus me proteja!"O que você está pensando?

Hith – Naquele velho ditado: O que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente...E como o Shaka sempre ande de olhos fechados, pra ele dormir é dois palitos!

Miro – Hitomi...Acho melhor não nos metermos...

Miro acabara de pensar na chance de ver Shaka fulo da vida...E isso seria um ótimo assunto pra descontrair o ambiente em reuniões chatas da Saori!

Miro – ...Muito!Afinal...Vai ser engraçado ver o Shaka dando chilique!

Hith – "E depois eu que apronto!"�#

Miro – Vamos ao plano então!

**Voltando para Touro**

Aldebaran – Claro que eu ajudo!Faz tempo que ninguém aqui promove um churrasco!

Lien – Legal!Anh...Agora só tenho que falar com a Saori e pedir pra ela me emprestar o cartão!

Aldebaran – Deixa isso comigo!Agora fiquei animado com isso, não vou conseguir deixar tudo pra você fazer sozinha!

Lien – Ahhh...Valeu!!!

Nesse mesmo momento eles ouvem passos na escadaria, e Mú de Áries surge, sendo seguidos por 10 pessoas...

Mú – Aldebaran...Peço permissão de passar pela sua casa com os convidados de Athena!

Aldebaran – Fique á vontade para passar, Mú!

Eles iam passando quando Aldebaran soltou uma exclamação...E fez Mú parar.

Aldebaran – 'Tem certeza que vai levá-los até Athena, Mú?Não confio nesses guerreiros...'

Um dos guerreiros tomou a frente e falou com Aldebaran...Esse guerreiro era Bado de Arkor...

Bado – Aldebaran, peço perdão pelo que fiz...Não tive oportunidade de lhe dizer isso porque acabamos de ser ressuscitados pelos poderes de Odin que nossa divina Hilda pediu...

Aldebaran – Eu devia me desculpar pela minha falta de educação...Vocês são convidados de Athena e Posseidon está adormecido...

Lien – Agora eu boiei!Quem que morreu?

Mú – Lien, esses são os guerreiros deuses de Odin...E está é Hilda de Polares, representante de Odin na Terra!

Lien – Ah tá!Diazinho movimentado esse, não??Aldebaran...

Aldebaran – O que?

Lien – Você não ia me fazer aquele favor??

Aldebaran – É mesmo!Mú, posso acompanhá-los, também tenho que falar com Athena!

Mú – Claro Aldebaran!

Lien – Legal!Agora eu posso voltar e arrumar tudo lá em aquário!

Mú – Lien, aonde está a sua educação?

Lien – Tô indo buscar ela lá em aquário!

Mú – Engraçadinha!Se apresente para os convidados!

Lien – OK!�

Mú a fuzilou com os olhos e ela simplesmente ignorou...

Lien – Sou Lien Amamia, cavaleira da armadura de estrela...Querem a ficha completa ou só isso tá bom??

Mú – Lien!

Lien – Já me apresentei...Tô indo!

Ela correu escadaria acima, subindo de dois em dois degraus...

Mú – Tenho que falar com Kamus sobre a educação dessa garota!

Hilda – Não há problema, cavaleiro de Áries...Ela parecia com pressa!

Fler – Verdade!Mas vamos logo...Estou morrendo de vontade de ver Athena!

Mime – Essa garota...Me lembra alguém...

Aldebaran – Ela é irmão de Shun e Ikki Amamia...Você lutou contra eles, não é?

Mime – Sim...Mas não imaginei que...

Fler – Já enrolamos de mais!Vamos lá ver Athena!o

Fler puxou Hilda pelo braço na direção da casa de Gêmeos...E todos os outros rumaram para a sala de Athena...

Mú – SAGA!

Saga apareceu atrás de uma porta, com cara de sono...

Saga – O que foi agora, Mú?

Aldebaran – Hoje está um dia ótimo para uma soneca, não é Kanon??

Kanon – Não enche Aldebaran!

Mú – Olhem o vocabulário na frente de visitas!

Saga – Mú...Se quer passar pela minha casa, vai logo e não me enche!

Saga e Kanon voltaram para seus quartos xingando e resmungando baixinho...

Aldebaran – Perdão pelas grosserias, mas Athena não nos avisou que vocês viriam...

Siefried – Tudo bem!Não tem que se preocupar com isso!

Mú – Acho melhor nem pedirmos licença ao Máscara da Morte, ele é o mais mal educado!

Aldebaran- Imagina Mú ele só é um pouquinho estressado!

Mú por cosmo- "Estressado? Você bebeu Deba?"

Deba- CARLOO

Mascara da Morte aparece com uma cara nada feliz

Carlo- Que porra diz logo

Mú- Olhe o respeito com os convidados e se apresente por favor Carlo

Carlo- Desculpem é que eu acabei de acordar, Bem eu Sou Carlo,Cavaleiro da casa de Câncer e.......Carlo começa a dar em cima de Fleur

Carlo- E ai gata? Você se machucou?

Fleur- Eu? Me machucar? Porque?

Carlo- Um anjo desses na minha porta só pode ter caído do céu

Todos os que estavam presentes- 'GOTA'

Mú- Bem.... vamos seguir em frente

E todos rumam para a casa de Leão

Enquanto isso na Casa de Virgem 

Nade estava meio triste por Shaka não Ter deixada ela comer carne afinal já havia uns bons meses que ela não via isso no prato.

Nade-" A Lien também não me ajuda ela sabe que eu adoro churrasco e não posso comer"

Shaka estava meditando para se acalmar e Nade estava emburrada no sofá.

Voltando para os convidados 

O grupo acabava de chegar a 5ª casa e foram recepcionados por Aioria que estava sorridente na porta da casa

Oria- Sejam bem-vindos Guerreiros de Odin Eu sou Aioria de Leão, Cavaleiro da 5ª Casa

Hilda- Que Odin lhe dê proteção e saúde Cavaleiro de Leão.

Oria- Vocês podem atravessar a minha casa só q eu infelizmente eu tenho um compromisso mas nos veremos logo

Fenrir- Sem problemas e Obrigado

Aioria pega um buquê de flores e vai até Marin que estava no fim da escadaria

Thor- Vejo que estão apaixonados

Mú- E faz muito tempo

Deba- É mesmo

E o povo se dirige a casa de Virgem

Oí noís Qui na Casa de Virgem Traveís 

Nade- Shaka estão chegando os convidados de Athena

Shaka que ainda estava meditando de bico- Deixe-os passar

Nade- Você não vai recepcioná-los?

Shaka- Não, você consegue é so dizer que podem passar

Nade- Está bem

Mú- SHAKA

Nade abre a porta

Nade- Olá . Eu sou Nadeshisco de Sol, Discipula do dono desta casa Shaka de Virgem

Deba- Será que temos permissão para passar por esta casa?

Nade- Claro à vontade

Mú- Obrigado Nade

Nade- vocês podem passar direto por Libra pq a Hith ta em Escorpião

Mú- Valeu por avisar!

Mime – Foi um grande prazer conhecê-la, senhorita Nadeshisco!

Nesse mesmo momento Shaka entra na sala e vê Mime beijando a mão de Nade...

Mime – Meu nome é Mime...Espero vê-la novamente em breve!

O cosmo de Shaka se elevou no mesmo instante...Todos os presentes olharam para a flor de Lótus e viram Shaka vermelho de raiva...

Aldebaran – Anh...Já estamos indo!

Casa de Libra 

O povão passa e segue até Escorpião

Casa de Escorpião 

Mú- MIRO OU HITH TANTO FAZ

Hith abre a porta

Hith- Olá a todos eu sou Hitomi de Lua Discípula de Dohko de Libra e esse é Miro de Escorpião, o dono da casa!

Deba- Será que podemos passar?

Hith- Vamos pensar no caso deixa eu ver eles merecem Miro?

Miro- Vamos deixar...

Hith- Você e essa mania de pedir hein Mú? Claro que podem passar a vontade

Hilda- É bom ver que o pessoal daqui é animado

Miro- Espere ajuntar o grupo todo

Sigfried- Com certeza

O povo passa pela casa de Escorpião e Hilda vê Miro e Hith se beijando

Sigfried- O povo daqui é bem apaixonado não é?

Hilda pega na mão de Sigfried- Não é só os daqui

Casa de Aquário 

Lien- Kamus me ajude aqui e abra lugar pras bebidas que a Hith vai trazer

Kamus- Está bem "sabia que ia sobrar pra mim"

Lien- Obrigada, eu vou te recompensar depois, prometo

Kamus- Espero!

Lien - ... �

Kamus – Se você lembrar, é obvio!

Lien – Engraçadinho!

Ela deu um selinho em Kamus e foi em direção á porta...

Voltando ao povo 

Aioros e Shura haviam saído e portanto as casas estavam livres para passagem

Casa de Aquario 

Deba - KAMUS!!

Kamus abre a porta

Lien- Olá de novo gente, desculpem pela minha pressa mas estou um pouco atarefada

Hilda- Não há problemas Cavaleira de Estrela vá e faça o que necessita

Lien- Obrigada e desculpem de novo

Kamus- Bem eu sou o Kamus de Aquário e essa é Lien que presumo que já tenha se apresentado

Mú- De modo deseducado mas se apresentou

Hilda- Já disse que não houve problema

Kamus- Podem passar sem problemas

E lá vai o povo até Peixes

Casa de Escorpião 

Lien- Hith vc já conseguiu as bebidas?

Hith- Tão ali no canto

Lien- me ajuda a subir please?

Hith- Ta bem mas isso vai cansar

Miro- Deixa que eu ajudo vocês

Lien/Hith- A nossa salvação

E la vai 3 loucos subindo caixas de bebidas até Aquário

Casa de Peixes 

Mú- Afrodite

Di- Aqui no jardim Mú

Deba- Como as suas rosas estão bonitas

Di- Obrigado eu cuido delas com muito carinho

Mú- a propósito esses são os convidados de Athena

Di- Olá muito prazer, eu sou Afrodite de Peixes

Shido- Realmente as suas rosas estão bem cuidadas

Di- Como eu disse é so Ter carinho e "voilá"

Mú- Bem estamos no fim a próxima já é a sala de Athena

Di- Nos vemos daqui a pouco

E o povo se dirige ao seu destino, a sala de Bruxaori!Ops...Putori...ANHAI...SAORI!S-A-O-R-I!!!(Tenhu q parar de chamar ela com outros nomes!-.-)

**Na sala de Bruxaori...Anh..SAORI!**

Saori – Sejam bem vindos!!Por favor sentem-se, Tatsumi irá servir um chá!

Tatsumi – Vou??

Saori – É, você vai!

Tatsumi – Ah sim!Eu vou...

Tatsumi se retira rapidamente...E os convidados se sentam...

Aldebaran – Senhorita, venho aqui pedir que empreste seu cartão de crédito para a Lien...

Saori – O que ela quer com o meu cartão??Elas já torraram ele da ultima vez! ;;

Aldebaran – "Aldebaran, pense em uma resposta razoável...Já sei!!"É que...Ela quer fazer uma festa para comemorar a chegada dos convidados!

Saori – Não é uma má idéia!Eu ia realmente fazer isso!

Aldebaran – Então vai emprestar??

Saori – Sim...Mas...Avise a ela...

Aldebaran – Avisar o que?

Saori – QUE SE O MEU CARTÃO NÃO VOLTAR INTEIRO EU A MATO!!!!!!!

Hilda – Anh...Athena??

Saori – O QUE É???Perdão...O que foi Hilda?

Hilda – Anh...É que...Não precisa ser tão dura com aquela garota!

Saori – Você não viu a conta da ultima vez!Ela e a Nadeshico gastaram uma fortuna!

Seiya – Não mais do que você gasta sempre!

Os cavaleiros de Bronze entraram na sala de Saori...

Saori – Seiya, o que eu compro ou não, é problema meu!

Seiya – Eu sei...Mas sabem, Athena é uma consumidora ativa!Sempre que passa em frente alguma loja compra metade dela!

Shiryu – Perdão Saori, mas é verdade!

Hyoga – E sempre sobra pra gente carregar!

Shun – Menos pro Ikki, ele que é feliz, some do mapa e só luta quando quer!

Saori – Ou quando você faz o favor de gritar IKKIIII...

Shun – Ei!Eu não grito assim!

Todos – Anh...Grita sim!

Shun – Hunf...

Tatsumi chega com os chás...

Saori – Tatsumi, vá buscar mais chá!

Tatsumi – Sim, senhorita!

Seiya – Novo método de mandar o mordomo chato pra escanteio, Saori??Mandar ele ir buscar chá?

Tatsumi entrando no quarto de novo – EU NÃO SOU MORDOMO CHATO! – Sai do quarto de novo.

Saori – Não Seiya...É que eu quero beber chá!

Seiya – Sei, sei!

Saori – Tome Aldebaran pode levar , mas ela já sabe...

Aldebaran – Esta bem!!

Saori – Hilda sirva-se

Hilda- Ah, obrigada

Saori não sabia o que dizer, realmente era uma surpresa eles estarem ali

Fleur - �

Saori – Bom...que bom que você ressuscitou os Guerreiros de Asgard, mas por que você o fez?

Hilda – Ah, que apesar de tudo eles nasceram para serem meus Guerreiros, e francamente Asgard esta muito monótono sem eles

Hyoga – Tudo bem com você Fleur?

Haguen fuminou Hyoga com apenas um olhar, mas Hyoga nem deu bola

Hyoga - �

Fleur – Ahhh t-tudo ótimo melhor agora...

Hyoga – Quer dar uma volta pelo Santuário?

Saori- Isso podem ir, é bom mesmo porque, eu e Hilda temos que ver alguns assuntos entre nós

Todos saíram com cara de : " Assuntos entre nós?? �"

Shiryu cochichando para Shun: 'Até parece que elas vão conversar algo sério, do jeito que a Saori é fofoqueira'

Shun: ' No minino ela vai perguntar qual a cor do sapato da Hilda'

Eles saíram rindo, deixando todo mundo com cara de tacho sem entender nada

Saori – Então Hilda, sabia que ...Seiya o que faz aqui? �

Seiya – EU?? Ah eu quis ficar!

Saori – Pra que? �

Seiya – Ah sei lá, to com preguiça de sair daqui

Saori – SAII AGORA!!!

Hilda – Athena...

Saori- Sim?

Seiya – Ta bom, eu to indo...tchau pra vocês!!

Hilda – Você quer uma pastilha de calmante? �

Fora do Templo de Athena 

Os cavaleiros de Bronze estavam conversando com os outros cavaleiros da Hilda, menos Hyoga estava lá, Haguen estava soltando fumaça pelas orelhas

Haguen – Onde aquele pato foi?

Siegfried – Calma aí Haguen, ele só foi mostrar o Santuário

Shido – Estamos livres para andarmos por onde quisermos?

Ikki – Sim, desde que vocês não cozinhem o primeiro que virem!

Bado – Ah, acho que quanto a isso não tem problema

Mime- Já que é assim com licença então...

Casa de Aquário 

Aldebaran – Ta aqui! Mas a Saori falou que...

Lien – Eu sei, e deis de quando ela vai emprestar alguma coisa sem dar alguma exigência?

Aldebaran – É isso é, quem vai com você a Hitomi, ou a Nade?

Lien – O Shaka não vai deixar a Nade sair comigo pra comprar carne e a Hith tah vendo as bebidas agora, você vai comigo

Aldebaran quase rolou as escadas abaixo – O.o

Lien – É, você entende melhor do que eu...vamo lá!

Aldebaran – Peraí, eu tenho que...

Lien – Tem nada Deba, vamo logo...

Aldebaran – Mas e Kamus? �

Lien – Ele já sabe que eu vou..vai Deba anda....

Lien saiu empurrando Aldebaran por toda a escadaria do Santuário, o Touro não estava muito afim de sair para "ver carne"

Casa de Escorpião 

Miro e Hitomi estavam sentados na escadaria com a lista de bebidas que Hitomi ia ter que trazer

Miro – Olha é melhor você por refrigerante também!

Hith – O.O , ah eu não acredito, ah não...

Miro – Hith tem o seu irmão, o da Nade, o Shun!! Você acha que a Lien vai deixar ele beber algo do tipo que tenha " teor alcoólico"?

Hith pensou, pensou, pensou e disse : Ela nos mataria primeiro!

Miro – Pois é.... olha quem vem lá!!

Mime vinha descendo as escadarias, parecia um tanto com pressa, quando deu de cara com eles

Mime – Oi! Eu sou o Mime de Benetanash , acho que já nos vimos

Hith – Ah sim claro...já nos "conhecemos"

Miro – Pra onde você esta indo?

Mime – A casa de Virgem é descendo aqui né?

Miro – Isso...

Mime – Então, ate mais tarde...

Hith ficou olhando Mime descer as escadas, acho aquilo muito estranho

Hith – O Shaka não vai gostar nadinha...

Miro – Com certeza, mas dá pra você parar de olhar pra ele? �

Hith – Hum...o que foi?

Miro – Nada...

Hith – Bobo...

Miro – Eu não...

Hitomi segurou no queixo de Miro e o virou para si, dando um leve beijo em seus lábios

Hith – Deixa de ser bobo, eu só tenho olhos pra você!

Miro abaixou a cabeça, não pode esconder que ficara com um ligeiro ciúmes.

Casa de Virgem 

Nade - Shaka, por que você esta com essa cara?

Shaka - Nada, é a minha cara de sempre

Nade - Não é �

Shaka - É sim �

Nade - Não é �

Shaka - É sim �

Nade - Não é �

Shaka - Ora é a minha cara de sempre, se não esta feliz com ela...

Nade - Shaka de Virgem...não estou mesmo satisfeita com ela, ninguém fez nada para você estar assim, eu poderia estar la com a Lien e a Hitomi ajudando na festa para os convidados. Mas ao invés disso estou aqui com você...

Shaka - Você pode ate ajudar, mas você não vai naquele churrasco...

Nade - Eu já disse que não vou...vou respeitar você...e ajudar sem participar não tem graça

Shaka - Então não ajude

Nade - � Shaka o que há com você?

Nadeshisco ao invés de ficar brava estava se chateando com aquela situação, ela saira da cozinha , onde eles estavam e sentou-se nas escadarias. Nunca havia se desentendido com ele, não seria justo aquela hora...

Mime - Oi!

Ele estava descendo as escadarias, quando se deparou com Nade, ela havia se sentado, quando ele chegou, ficando muito surpresa

Nade - Oi...

Mime - Você mora aqui não é Nadeshisco?

Nade - Moro, nossa você guardou o meu nome...

Mime Como poderia esquecer o nome de alguém tão linda como você?

Ela ficara vermelha, não esperava um elogio justo naquela hora

Nade - Ah obrigada, você viu o meu irmão Hyoga?

Mime - Ele foi mostrar o Santuário para a Fleur

Nade - Ahhh �...que coisa não?

Mime - Mas não fique com ciúmes...você é treinada por Shaka?

Nade - Sou...mas já consegui minha armadura

Mime - Cavaleira do que?

Nade - Diamante...do Sol!

Mime - Nossa que importante...imagino que ele tenha ficado bastante orgulhoso

Nade - É sim...bastante... e você? É um dos guerreiros de Asgard...

Mime - Benetanash, Estrela Eta...mas você não quer dar uma volta...se seu mestre não se importar...

Nade - Tenho certeza que não...mas vou perguntar, afinal não quero ficar sem bei...quer dizer...bons ensinamentos hehe �

Mime: Tah bom...

Nade volta a passos rápidos para o interior da Casa de Virgem, mas ela estava sentindo o cosmo de Shaka em seu quarto, a porta estava entre aberta quando ela entrou, ele estava deitado em sua cama, contemplando o teto, estava serio e sua camisa amarrotada

Nade - Shaka...eu vou dar uma volta no Santuário...

Shaka - Tah...pode ir, mas não demore

Nade - O que você vai fazer?

Shaka - Eu? Nada...vou ficar aqui...depois acho que vou até a casa de Mu por que?

Nade - Nada, só queria saber

Shaka - Fecha a porta...

Nade: "Ele esta tão frio...pior que o Kamus na Execução Aurora, nem parece que somos noivos"

Ela voltou pensativa , não reparou que Mime estava em pé quando

POFF

Nade - Ai...desculpa...

Mime - Tudo bem, vamos?

Ela havia dado uma testada em Mime , e desceram conversando, Nadeshisco estava apresentando os cavaleiros para ele, enquanto passavam pelas Casas restantes...

**Enquanto Lien e Deba tinham uma pequena discussão...**

Lien – O queeeee???Tá louco???70 kilos de carne?? O.o

Aldebaran – Ora...Essa é a média que eu fiz...

Lien – E...EU QUE VOU TER QUE TEMPERAR TUDO ISSO???

Aldebaran – Anh...Eu acho que sim...

Lien – MAS NEEEEM MORTAAAAAA...

O vendedor estava quase se escondendo atrás do balcão nessa altura do campeonato, ele pensou em dar uma escapada, até que a garota se acalmasse, mas...

Lien – E VOCÊ PODE FICAR AÍ!

O vendedor pára na hora...

Vendedor – Anh...É que eu tenho que ir ali no fundo e...

Lien – Os fundilhos podem esperar!Eu quero saber se vocês vendem carne temperada...

Vededor – Si...Sim...

Lien – Ok, me vê 70 kilos de carne temperada...

Aldebaran – Mas...Você não falou que a Saori vai ficar uma fera se a gente estourar o cartão dela??

Lien – Falei, mas os convidados são dela!Enquanto eles estiverem aqui não vai ter problema, afinal ela não vai querer fazer feio na frente do pessoal de Asgard!

Aldebaran – Tem razão...

Lien – E depois...O meu único problema era carregar, e como você veio junto comigo...

Aldebaran – Foi pra isso que você me chamou aqui??

Lien – Bom...Também!!Sabe como é, né??

Aldebaran – Ai!!! "Agora eu sei por que o Kamus reclamava tanto!"

Lien – Hehehehe...

Vendedor – Aqui está...

Lien – Valeeeus!!!!

**Enquanto isso...Miro e Hitomi já tinham voltado e estavam...JOGANDO BARALHO??? O.o**

Miro – Não vale!Você está roubando!

Hith – Não estou não!

Miro – Então vem me provar que não!

Hith – Te provar pode até ser...

Hitomi praticamente se joga em cima de Miro...

Hith – Como será que o povo tá indo com os preparativos?

Miro – E eu lá quero saber disso?

Miro agarra Hitomi...

**Agora a Nade...**

Nade – Bom...Isso é tudo que se tem pra ver no Santuário!

Mime – Me parece meio monótono...

Nade – Ás vezes é...

Mime – Você...Gostaria de voltar comigo para Asgard?

Nade – Ah...Não sei, acho que eu e Shaka podemos pegar umas férias!

Mime – Estou TE chamando...O seu mestre não tem que ir junto, afinal ele é um dos cavaleiros das 12 casas, se ele sair Athena pode sofrer as conseqüências depois...

Nade – Tem razão...

Nadeshisco não sabia o que dizer...Achou Mime muito gentil e educado e á pouco ela e Shaka tinham brigado...Ela estava tendo um conflito interno, sabia que não devia andar tanto com Mime porque ia se casar com Shaka, mas ao mesmo tempo queria ficar com Mime para não ter que agüentar o mau humor de Shaka.

Nade – "Ai meu Buda!!!Me ajudeeee..." 

Mime – Nadeshisco?

Nade – O que foi?

Mime – Nada, é que você ficou quieta de repente...

Nade – Ah...Tah... "Droga...Eu não sei o que fazer...Eu amo o Shaka, mas ele tá tão bravo comigo..."

**Voltando á confusão da Lien e do Deba**

Lien e Aldebaran chegavam agora na escadaria do santuário...

Lien – Affff...Esse pessoal gosta mesmo de andar!

Aldebaran – Nem me diga!Eu estou nesse santuário á anos!Imagine como é ser um moleque e ter q ficar andando pra cima e pra baixo...

Lien – É a morte, com certeza é a morte!!!

Nesse mesmo momento Hagen e Alberich desciam aquela maldita escadaria...

Alberich – Ora o que temos aqui...A garotinha apressada e...O guarda costas!O cavaleiro de Aquário tem medo de que você se perca, menininha?

Lien – Em primeiro lugar o nome é Lien e tenho idade o suficiente para ser chamada assim...Em segundo lugar o Aldebaran me acompanhou por pedido meu e não do meu mestre e em terceiro lugar não vai ser por que você é um convidado de Athena que eu vou levar desaforo e ficar quieta!

Alberich – Como se a menininha tivesse coragem para tal coisa!

Lien – Duvida é?

Aldebaran – Lien...Vamos subir, você ainda tem que terminar de arrumar as coisas em aquário...

Lien – Vamos Aldebaran...Acho que não vale a pena bater boca com esse idiota!

Lien e Aldebaran estavam começando a subir a escada da casa de Áries...

Alberich – pro seu adorado mestre!!!Você está com medo de perder pra mim!

Lien – Para a sua informação...O meu "adorado mestre" é meu "amado namorado" e eu não tenho medo de retardados metidos á machões que se acham donos do mundo, mas é só a superior aparecer que calam a boca!

Ela se virou e subiu batendo o pé de raiva...

Hagen – Alberich, sabe o que a senhorita Hilda disse: Nada de provocações!Nada de desaforos...E deixem os cavaleiros de Athena em paz!

Alberich – Eu só quero me divertir um pouco e depois...Aquela menininha é uma boa diversão, afinal...Ela até que é bonitinha e é bem nervosa...

Hagen – Vai tentar deixar o cavaleiro de Aquário sem namorada?

Alberich – Talvez...Isso seria bem divertido!

Hagen – Depois a senhorita Hilda vai ter que te descongelar e você vai sofrer um castigo severo por ter desobedecido as ordens!

Alberich – Não enche!Você quer ou não achar a senhorita Freya?Então deixa de ser chato e vamos!

Hagen - ... T.T

**Voltando para Nade**

Nade – "Aiai...Está quase na hora do almoço...Acho que eu devia voltar pro Shaka não achar que fui ao churrasco."Mime, eu vou ter que voltar para Virgem...O Shaka vai ficar preocupado...

Mime – Eu te acompanho até a casa de Virgem, tenho que voltar também.Afinal, andar sozinho por aqui é pedir pra se perder...

Nade -

Eles andaram meio apressados e pararam em frente a escadaria de Áries...Vendo todo o ocorrido entre Alberich e Lien...

Nade – O Alberich tá afim de morrer!

Mime – Por que?Ele só provocou um pouco, ele costuma ser mais chato...

Nade – Ah é, você ainda não conhece o "gênio" da Lien...

Mime - ???

Nade – Imagine um Ikki na versão feminina com o rosto do Shun que fica mais fácil...

Mime – Um lobo em pele de cordeiro você quer dizer...

Nade – É!

Mime – É incrível que eles não notaram os nossos cosmos aqui!

Nade – A Lien é meio tapada, o Aldebaran tava com pressa de impedir a briga, o Alberich estava muito ocupado provocando e o...Qual é o nome do outro?

Mime – O Hagen...Ele tá preocupado com a senhorita Freya, que por acaso está com o Cisne...

Nade – Meu irmão só arranja também!

Alberich e Hagen se afastam...Nade e Mime vêem que é o momento de subir, sem que ninguém note...

Mime – Essa foi por pouco!

Nade – Realmente!

Mú – Nade?

Mú de Áries surgiu, literalmente, do nada...

Mú – O Shaka está te procurando!

Nade – Obrigada pelo aviso Mú...Já vou ir falar com o Shaka...

Shaka – Não há necessidade Nadeshisco de Sol.

Nade se virou e Shaka estava bem atrás deles...

Nade – O que está fazendo na casa do Mú?

Shaka – Eu disse que viria aqui, já se esqueceu?

Nade – É mesmo...

Shaka – Bem, senhorita Nadeshisco, ou melhor, senhorita Yukida...Creio que temos que ter uma conversa.

Nade – Certo, mas porque está me chamando de senhorita?

Shaka – Porque de agora em diante SENHORITA YUKIDA, nós seremos simplesmente ex-mestre e ex-discípula...

Shaka parecia extremamente calmo, frio e distante...

Nade – "Do que ele está falando?"

Shaka notou a expressão de desentendimento de Nadeshisco e resolveu lhe explicar...

Shaka – Bem, senhorita Yukida, como a senhorita sabe, nós tínhamos um relacionamento...

Shaka é bruscamente interrompido por Mime...

Mime – Claro, ela é sua discípula!

Shaka – Vejo que não contou a ELE do noivado, não é mesmo?

Nade – Achei que não tivesse Mime agora, não tenho motivos para contar sobre minha vida pessoal!

Shaka – Mas uma vez está mentindo...Senhorita Yukida, por que não comentou comigo aonde ia?Eu teria ido mostrar o santuário ao nosso visitante em vez de encontrar minha noiva escondida atrás de uma moita, fazendo sabe-se lá o que com um cavaleiro de Asgard...

Nade – Eu TERIA te chamado se você não estivesse com esse mal humor horroroso e esse stress que está me deixando com raiva!

Shaka – Ora...Então somente por eu não estou em um dos meus melhores dias você se "esquece" que vai se casar comigo?

A situação estava ficando séria e Mú achou melhor chamar outros cavaleiros para segurar os dois antes que se matassem...

Nade – Como assim "esquece"?Shaka, eu só fui dar umas voltas com o Mime!

Shaka – Sim...E no meio dessas "voltas" o seu "querido" MIME te chamou para ir para Asgard com ele e você ainda aceitou!

Nesse momento Mú chega com a cavalaria (Ou quase isso), os cavaleiros de bronze, Mú, Saga, Kanon, Miro, Hitomi e Aioria estavam prontos pro quebra-quebra...

Nade – Você estava me espionando!

Shaka – Senhorita Yukida, ainda bem que eu te espionei, se não eu iria me casar com uma VÍBORA TRAIDORA DE DUAS FACES!

Hyoga se exaltou ao ouvir Shaka gritar com Nadeshisco e ver os olhos da irmã se enxerem de lágrimas...

Hyoga – Escuta aqui ô oxigenado!NINGUÉM GRITA COM A MINHA IRMÃ!!!!

Shaka – Não se meta, pato congelado!Vai fazer o que? Correr pra saia da sua mãe e dizer que sua irmã não passa de uma traidora?Se você quer enxergar isso é problema seu...Mas é verdade...Não tem mais a sua mamãe, Kamus afundou o navio aonde ela estava, não é mesmo?

Hyoga – Olha o respeito com a minha irmã e com a minha mãe!Quem você pensa que é?

Shaka – Sou aquele que IA desposar da sua irmã, mas vejo que, caso eu desistisse, ela já tinha arranjado outro para tomar o meu lugar...

Shaka parecia cada vez mais irritado e irado, fazia realmente jus ao típico ciúme virginiano...Enquanto Nadeshisco parecia incrivelmente triste e desconsolada....

Nade – ACHA MESMO QUE EU IA TE TRAIR???SHAKA???COMO PODE PENSAR EM UMA COISA DESSAS??

Shaka – EU NÃO TIVE QUE PENSAR!EU VI!

Nade – VIU O QUE??EU CONVERSANDO COM O MIME E ME ESCONDENDO PARA QUE O ALBERICH E O HAGEN NÃO PENSASSEM MAL DE MIM??

Hith – Preparem-se para o quebra-quebra!

E realmente foi isso que aconteceu, os dois começaram a se encarar e a berrar um com o outro...O que aconteceu depois foi muito simples, Nadeshisco simplesmente socou Shaka!

Miro – Nadeshisco!O que você fez??

Miro foi correndo ajudar Shaka a se levantar, mas foi repelido pelo braço de Virgem...

Shaka – Não preciso de ajuda Miro, mas obrigado...

Shaka se levantou e caminhou até a casa de Virgem com o olho esquerdo levemente inchado...

Hith – Nade!O que deu em você?

Nade – Eu...Eu não sei...Acho que...Perdi o controle...

Ela olhou para o chão e algumas lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos...

Hith – Calma, calma...

**Enquanto isso na casa de Aquário...**

Lien – ALDEBARAAAAN!!!

Aldebaran – O que foi?

Lien – Pega o carvão!!E trás LOGO!!!

Lien mais parecia a Saori em dia de feito uma louca e estava estressada de mais para ouvir o auê que estava em Áries...

Lien – KAMUS!!!Pega mais gelo!!!

Kamus – Mas Lien...

Lien – SEM MAS NEM MEIO MAS!!VAI LOGO!

Kamus pegou uma travessa e encheu de gelo...E levou para Lien...

Lien – Valeus!Põe ali no canto!

Ela apontou para a mesa onde estava o resto da comida...Aldebaran chegou logo em seguida com o carvão e eles acabaram de arrumar, mas logo em seguida apareceu o povo!

Nade chorava muito, Hitomi fazia o que podia(sem ph!) e Miro tinha desaparecido porque foi tentar ajudar Shaka a se controlar...

Lien – O que aconteceu?

Hitomi cochichou o incidente no ouvido de Lien e essa fez a cara típica de : Diga-Que-Não-É-Verdade!

Lien – Não!

Hith – Sim!

Lien – Nã...Não pode ser!

Hith – Af...Pode sim!

Lien – Eu não ouvi uma única palavra!Acho que entrou gelo no meu ouvido!

Todos – (gotaaaa) -.-U

Lien – Que foi?

Hith – Lien, vem cá!

Hitomi puxou Lien para dentro da casa de Aquário, e de quebra foram Aldebaran e Kamus que não estavam sabendo do barraco...

Hith – A Nade e o Shaka brigaram por causa do Mime!

Lien – Ai Mon Dieu!!!O Shaka gosta do Mime??? O.O

Aldebaran – Nunca imaginei que ele fosse simpatizante!

Kamus – Nem eu!Como as aparência enganam!

Lien se virou para Kamus...

Lien – Kamus...Você é hétero, não é?

Kamus - � Claro que eu sou!!

Lien – Sei lá...Ás vezes, né?

Kamus – Mon Dieu!!! u.ú

Hith – NÃO É NADA DISSOOOOO!!!

Lien – É o que então?

Hith – A Nade tava com o Mime porque brigou com o Shaka, daí o Shaka viu e ficou bravo por que a Nade ia se casar com ele!

Aldebaran – Como assim..IA?

Hith – O Shaka...E a Nade...Romperam!Não vai mais ter casamento!

Aldebaran parou...Pensou...E...

Aldebaran – Vou falar com o Shaka!Isso foi um mal entendido horrível!

Aldebaran saiu correndo na direção da casa de Virgem, deixando Hitomi, Lien e Kamus sem poder falar nada...

Hith – Vamos para fora e tentar consolar a Nade! -.-

Lien – Vamos! u.u

Eles foram para fora da casa, onde Nade já tinha se controlado um pouco...

Nade – Lien, desculpa, estraguei o seu churrasco!

Lien – Tudo bem Nade!!Acredite em mim, vai dar tudo certo!

Hith – Por que toda a vez que eu ouço isso, eu fico com muuuito medo?

Nade – Por que será que eu também fico?

Lien – Engraçadinhas!Affff...Ainda tenho que chamar a Saori!

Nade – Podemos ir junto?

Hith – Ah não!Não quero que aquela bruxa venha!

Nade – Ela que financiou o churrasco Hith!Temos que chamá-la!

Hith – Tá bom!(de bico)

Lien – Afff...Vamos logo!!

Elas correram até a Sala do grande mestre quando sentiram o cosmo de Athena ficar um pouco mais fraco...

Nade – O que será que aconteceu?

Hith – Deve estar estressada!Mas como a Hilda tá aí, ela tem que se comportar...

Lien – Santa Hilda!

Foi quando as três sentiram um cosmo, bem fraco para que ninguém notasse...

Lien – Sentiram isso?

Nade – Sim!Athena está em provável perigo...

Lien – Escutem...Vão chamar os outros cavaleiros, eu fico aqui enquanto isso!

Hith – Você não vai entrar sozinha!

Lien – Vão logo de uma vez!Eu só vou olhar, vou deixar o cosmo bem fraco...Assim é capaz que a pessoa nem note!

Nade – Mas nós sentimos o cosmo...

Lien – São somente detalhes!Eu vou entrar!

Lien correu para dentro da sala, não sentia o cosmo de Hilda e o cosmo de Athena estava cada vez mais fraco...Foi quando ouviu um estrondo do lado de fora, mas não podia voltar...

Lien – "Nade, Hith...Por que não foram logo?"

Alguém apareceu em meio a escuridão do local...

Lien – Quem é você?

... – Sou aquele que veio levar a sua alma

Lien soltou um uma exclamação e invocou a armadura de Estrela...

... – Vejo que não é tão fraca quanto parece!Se quer resistir e lutar pela sua vida...Não vou reclamar!

O barulho de espadas se chocando e o cosmo dos dois se elevando chamou a atenção dos cavaleiros que estavam no churrasco...

Saga – O que está acontecendo no templo de Athena?

Kamus – Esse cosmo é da Lien!

Os cavaleiros presente na casa de Aquário correram em direção á Sala de Athena...Mas quando chegaram...Já era tarde!

Hitomi e Nadeshisco estavam nocauteadas do lado de fora e o cosmo de Lien estava enfraquecendo, enquanto o de Athena tinha desaparecido...

Nadeshisco foi a primeira á abrir os olhos, olhou ao redor e notou que estava na sala de Saori...

Nade – O que aconteceu?

Ninguém respondeu nada...Ela sentiu que Hitomi, que estava ao seu lado, despertara...

Hith – Anh...O que tá acontecendo?

Elas olharam para o rosto triste dos cavaleiros de Ouro, inclusive Shaka, Miro e Aldebaran, foi quando Afrodite apontou para o local onde Kamus estava...

Andaram até o local indicado, mas elas não estavam preparadas para presenciar o que estavam prestes á ver...

Sobre o chão de pedra, Kamus estava ajoelhado, as lagrimas brotavam de modo fácil...Ao lado de Kamus estava Lien, imovel...Agora tinham acordado completamente, o chão, as paredes e o teto estavam cobertos de...Sangue!

Elas se ajoelharam ao lado de Kamuse viram as lâminas gêmeas, elas estavam atravessando o peito de Lien na diagonal e em uma das paredes estava escrito: "A próxima será a sua querida Deusa...MORTE Á ATHENA."

Elas ficaram completamente paralisadas, Lien estava...Morta?Não era possível!

Nade – Isso é um sonho!Só pode ser um sonho!Um sonho ruim!Um sonho muito, muito ruim!

Hith – O que aconteceu?Aonde está Athena?

Mú – Eles a levaram...

Hith – Eles quem?

Saga – As mesmas pessoas que mataram a Lien...E agora querem o sangue de Athena...

Os olhos de todos estavam marejados, já não bastava Athena ter sido levada...Agora Lien havia morrido?

_"Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome _

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You´ve__ gone away _

_You don´t feel me here, anymore"_

**_"Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou sozinho_******

**_E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora_**

**_Você se foi_**

**_Você não me sente aqui, não mais"_**

****

_Amy__ Lee and Seether - Broken_

----Continuaaaaaa....----

N/Lien : Genteeeee...Eu AMO morrer!!XDDD

Agora sériu!FELIZ ANIVER...Anh...FIC!""

Beeem...Esse custou muuito pra sair!Fiquei hoje(5/01) digitando a fic desde ás 8:00, mas acabei!!!!-

Não sei se ficou boa, mas eu fiz com pressa!!!!!AGORA TRABALHAR ATEH O DIA...25!!!!! 

Beijuzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Dark Lien

P.S DEIXEM COMENTÁRIOS, PELO AMOR DE ZEEEUUUUS!!!!;;


End file.
